An account of the 2nd Titanomachy
by Hermes Salazar Snape
Summary: Zhalia Frost enters Camp Half-Blood,even though she is NOT a half-blood. Instead of being kicked out, she is forced to control the future, with one decision and five suitors: Ares, Poseidon, Apollo, Hermes and Kronos... Chap 21 up
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE:**

**This fan-fiction is dedicated to all those ancient scholars who documented Greek Myths and to Rick Riordan for his refreshing take on them. And to the Muses, I suppose.**

**CHAPTER 1**

"So, are you free this evening?" he asked, for the nth time. Doesn't he ever get tired of it?

"No."

"This night?"

"No."

"What? You spend it alone?"

"Bad joke."

"Oh come on, say yes, damn you!"

I continued walking.

"I need help with my English grammar," he said.

"Isn't Heather an expert on that?" I quizzed.

"Oh, Heather is just for fun you know,"

"Hmm," I noted. "You better tell Heather that."

"I know, she takes this relationship way too seriously. Not like you."

I choked. "We've never _had_ a relationship."

"And whose fault is that?" he shot back.

"How many times should I say 'No, I'm not interested'?"

"And how many times should I say 'You'll never know until you give Brad Rain a chance'?"

We both turned round and breathed hard in each other's faces. There was something lurking in his eyes, a strange, fierce expression; that made my tummy do back-flips and made me want to run as fast as possible.

"You take me for granted, you know," he said solemnly. "You think I'm going to be here forever, running behind you all the time. . ."

"You've been doing it since middle school," I interrupted smugly. "Your father even got conveniently transferred so that you could continue to chase me."

"But one day, _one day_, I shall be gone and you will be all alone in this world," he finished dramatically.

I stared defiantly back at him but then, I realized he was not far from the truth. He was the closest thing I had to a friend. Apart from this annoying scene every evening, he's helped me loads of times. He was the only person who knew me as someone other than the-girl-who-kicks-hard-at-your-arse.

Something prompted me to do that crazy thing I normally would never have done. And I'm glad I did it.

I hugged him and said, "Robert, you are my best friend in this world."

And as he stared dumbfounded at me, I went into my house.

I reclined on the sofa in my room, with a glass of cold coffee, when Mom prodded my outstretched leg.

"Pack your belongings."

"What?"

"You...we must leave."

"Where? Mom I have an exam tomorrow!"

"Never mind. Do as I say."

Mom. She expects discipline in the most absurd ways. She doesn't mind me picking up fights with rouges on the street. Neither is she bothered by the fact that she has to keep changing schools because I land into . . . something. She does not mind my average grades in science and math. She doesn't mind boyfriends either, but I don't have one. I've never had one. Now don't count Robert.

Anyway, she gives me absolute freedom over all these things. Under a condition. I obey her whenever she wishes without questions. However strange her requests are. Like now.

I'm pretty fast at packing and this is not the first time this has happened. My favorite black jeans, three tops to go with it, a comb, toothbrush, pajamas and my favorite book. Over. Slinging my backpack, I walked out of my room. And froze.

"Hello, little one," drawled a menacing baritone. "Looks like you're ready to come with us."

It was a broad-shouldered guy who spoke. The one who was choking my Mom with a sword at her throat. The others, ten in number, were equally menacing; with scars, rippling muscles and blotted skin. I wasn't very surprised or intimidated. This was a lonely part of the country, and burglars always took advantage of a single mother, especially a very pretty red-haired single mother. One of those occasions I was glad I wasn't beautiful. I had faced more scary-looking guys, but these ones made me shudder. There was something about them, a rancid smell and and an alarming feeling that made my hair stand on end.

"O.K. Let's talk it over quietly." I said. "There are two thousand dollars in cash with us. If you let us go, we'll give it to you."

The one holding Mom looked offended. "Do I look like a common burglar to you?"

One among his men shook his head gleefully. "Big mistake, baby."

"I am NOT A BURGLAR!" he roared, shaking my mom like a rag doll. "I am MENOETIUS, the Titan Lord of oww!" he yelped.

"Yes, you insufferable idiot, say everything!" said one of his men, squashing his leg with his spiked sneakers. "Does secrecy mean anything to you?"

"I had a punch-line coming you know? _Just_ like you to spoil it!"

"If you remember, Coeus told us to come as fast as possible. NOT TO WASTE TIME OVER PUNCH-LINES! And he also said that if you mess this up. . ."

"Thrown to Tartarus, don't remind me!" he said, turning two shades pale.

"Well," I butted in. "What do you want?"

"Your mother," he said, relinquishing his hold on her. "And you."

"What for?"

"Don't ask too many questions, girl," growled a man nearby, swinging his hand like a baton over my head. I ducked and kicked his groin. Removing the sword at his belt, I rushed at Menoetius.

Mom had already knocked him out. She pulled me away outside. The men now were roaring their throats out. Gulp. They weren't even men now. They had grown way taller, their left hands were broad and flat, like a shield and their right hands were sharp and long like swords.

"Get in!" she said, pushing me into our car.

I fastened my seat belt for the first time and thanked the Gods that our house was on the outskirts of town. Mom hit the accelerator. Immediately, our house caved in, taking out five of them (but that doesn't even make any sense how?). She left to the road with a will.

Menoetius was the first in the chase and due to his stride, covered the distance in a very short time.

"Mom, he's getting close!" I yelled, turning to the front. "MOM!"

She was driving straight at the large Redwood tree in the street. The trunk was at least four feet wide. Let alone escaping from these monsters; our car would be smashed to bits if we ram at this tree.

"Mom, are you out of your mind?"

"Stop yelling Zhalia, I know what I'm doing!"

Just before she hit the tree, she spun the steering wheel wildly. The tree itself seemed to bend to avoid the collision. After a few tense minutes, the tree was out of sight. I relaxed.

But no such luck for Menoetius. His face hit the tree with such force that we could hear the bones in his nose break. "Oooh, nose-cut!" I said with relish.

The one with the spiked sneakers was giving chase now, with four of the remaining monsters. Mom drove like mad; at one instance, the situation in front scared me more than the monsters at the back. Eventually, we shook them all away and mom hit the break. I breathed a sigh of relief and looked around. It was a highway, with dense dark woods on both sides. Rather intimidating.

"So; we gave them the slip!"I said joyfully.

"Yes and no."

"What?"

"Never mind."

"Is this why you told me to get ready?"

"Sort of," she said thoughtfully.

"Mom, they are _way _different from the ones who chased us two years back."

She nodded. "More vicious."

"Did I see right or did they seem like _monsters_?"

"They are monsters. Did you notice how they look?"

"Like...like Gigantes or Curetes."

"The Titan Lord's personal army. You learnt your Greek Mythology well."

"You didn't leave me till then." I grinned.

"Are they led by _Menoetius_?"

"Yes, as he so helpfully announced."

"Do you have a plan to escape him?"

"Yes. You're going to Camp half-blood."

It took me a while to process it.

"But I'm not a half-blood!"

"No you're not," she agreed. "But you're still going. I asked Locke to come here at four. He should be here by now."

"But mom, the name screams 'Demigods only!'. How _can_ I go there?"

"Did you gain anything by objecting to my crazy ideas except unnecessary tension?"

"No," I agreed.

"So relax. Ah, he's here."

I looked in the direction she was pointing. A satyr was approaching us, unashamedly showing off his goat-legs in knee-length pants and waving cheerily with his reed pipe.

"That's _Locke_?" She nodded.

"He's not even _human_!"

"So what? Go. He will take you to Camp."

"What about you?" I felt a sudden chill. "I can't leave you in this mess!"

"I . . . ." She never got to complete her sentence. A rock, the size of my fist, smashed the glass, landed on the leather back seat and began billowing green smoke. I saw the grin of the still far-off Gigantes as he gloated over his aim.

"Out!" she yelled, throwing open the door and kicking me out. Sand filled my mouth opened in protest. I ran decisively towards her, but the vines of a tree deep in the woods caught my legs and pulled me inside ferociously. I struggled in vain to reach her as I saw my mom wave goodbye. When the Gigantes was near the car, it burst into flames as the Greek fire devoured the monster . . . and mom.

**Author's note:**

**MENOETIUS (Menoitios): The Titan god of violent anger and rash action as his name would suggest. Zeus blasted him into Erebus with a thunderbolt, where he became a bondsman of King Hades.**

**COEUS (Koios): The Titan god of the intellect. He was also known as Polus (the pole) and probably presided over the axis of heaven in the north around which the constellations revolve. Coeus was one of the four Titan-brothers who conspired with Kronos in the ambush and castration of Uranus. At the end of the Titan-War, he was confined by Zeus in the Tartarean pit. Coeus was sometimes described as leader of the Gigantes, who rebelled against Zeus. **

**GIGANTES: The War of the Giants and its combatants the Gigantes were frequently confounded by the ancients with the Titans and the Titan War. The Gigantes were represented as soldiers in the army of the Titan-gods, or as rebellious supporters of the deposed Titan Kronos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

"Let me go!" I cried aloud, struggling from the vines and the satyr.

"Please, you must come to Camp!"

"I want to FIGHT! I want to TEAR THEM DOWN, bit by bit!"

"You _will_, I promise. But come to Camp and learn how."

"I KNOW how to kill!" I roared.

"Your mother wanted you to go to Camp." I growled and sighed, but he had won the argument by that one line.

"I'm really, really sorry" he told tentatively. He moved me slowly into the woods to a huge boar.

"Get on it. It is tame." He pushed me up and got on at the back. Then he gave its side a hefty kick and the boar started to run.

It must be the wind in my eyes, I thought, as my eyes began to water. Or was it because the last ride with my mother was as fast as this one? I didn't turn, for the blurred outline of the things around stirred up memories; and I was a tough girl, tough girls don't cry; no they don't, no!

I suddenly lost balance and fell down on the grass with a thud. And I began to howl. Completely. I tore at the grass like a madman, filled my hair with sand and cried out my pent-up anguish. Locke came running anxiously and gave me a frightened glance.

I have no idea how long I sat there, crying till my throat was sore, my eyes hurt and I fell totally dehydrated. My head was spinning and my heart weighed me down like stone. When at last, my whimpers were inaudible, Locke came close.

"We must go." I nodded and stood up, but immediately crumpled. Locke supported me and I was on the boar again.

"It's not far," he mumbled.

I lay, half faint and exhausted for a long while and eventually fell asleep. Suddenly, I felt someone shake me hard. I found myself staring into a pair of fiery amber eyes.

"Whose child are you, eh?" he growled. "Demeter? Athena? Answer me!" I gulped.

"She's exhausted Ares," said a soft voice. "We'll talk to her tomorrow."

Someone had removed my backpack and carried me. They took me to a room which smelt wonderful and laid me on a soft bed. I turned and fell asleep.

"_Let me go!" cried mom, kicking and struggling wildly. She looked . . . ferocious. There was a strange, scary glow in her green eyes. Her hands and legs were fastened with silver chains that glowed eerily in the moonlight._

"_You think I'm crazy? I'm already doomed!" roared Menoetius, twigs and thorns tangled in his hair and a bulging black eye to boot. "Tell me, where's your daughter?" he demanded. Mom simply stared back defiantly._

"_I think she got away," said the guy in spiked sneakers._

_Menoetius tore at his hair. "My first assignment, ruined! Eight of my brothers are dead! Take her to our Lord. And don't you dare let her escape!"_

I woke up feverishly in camp and shivered. That dream; it was so _real_. But it can't be; mom is dead. If this dream was true, she's worse than dead. Leaving me in a terrible fix. _I'm not the child of any Greek God!_ What do I say tomorrow, when they ask me? And why would they waste their time over mere mortals?

They'd kick me out of Camp. Or worse, throw me to the monsters. I must get out, now! Technically, I had nowhere to go; no relatives, friends, or even a father. And how would I live?

I drew in a deep breath and looked out of the window. The sky was dark blue with a lone streak of orange in the middle. Strapping my bag firmly, I jumped out of the window, straight into a rose bush. Cursing, I ran wildly, downward. Suddenly I heard screeches echoing in the distance. I ran even faster. I felt a whoosh of wings and I was airborne.

"Tasty half-blood for dinner," said the creature that caught me. "She's mine!"

"I got there first!" cried another harpy, pulling at my leg so hard that I felt the tendons snap and tear.

"No,miiine!" screamed another and I yelled as the bones in my hand broke.

I suddenly felt an arrow whiz next to my ear. The harpy tugging at my hand screamed in indignation and flew away. The other harpies left too, dropping me. I plummeted, fifty feet from the air and fell with a resounding thud.

Hooves galloped towards me. A pair of arms lifted me and carried me . . . towards Camp. My whole body was reeling with pain but I managed to say "Please, I'm not a half-blood."

"I thought so" said the voice grimly.

I was propped up on a chair in a room that smelt strangely like a horse lived there.

"Oh, my God!" said a girl's voice. "So many broken bones!"

"Can you heal her?"

"Sure Chiron. If Daphne helps."

"Go call her then."

The girl returned in a short while bringing another.

"Set to work. Now."

The girls bustled about, doing this, fetching that. I felt a comforting warmth envelop me. By the time they were done, I had sat up in my chair.

"Are you all right?"

"Loads better. Hey!" I said, as I observed the two girls. "Are you twins?"

"No, along with Jon, we're triplets."

"All right." said Chiron. "You may go."

The girls left, but I managed to yell thanks.

"As you were awake enough to attempt an escape, we'll talk," he said grimly. "I'm Chiron, Activities at Camp Half Blood. And, yes, I'm a Centaur," he said, in answer to my looks. "Your name is?"

"Zhalia Frost."

"That was a really foolish thing to do. Those harpies would have torn you to bits." I remained silent.

"Any Half-Blood would have _died_ under that circumstance." More silence.

He turned to a shelf filled with tin cans. He opened one and poured its contents into a glass. Then he went to the adjacent shelf and put some dark brownies on a plate. He came to me with both.

"Is this familiar to you?"

I looked at the honey colored liquid in the glass. Even the smell, it couldn't be! And the brownies too!

"Hey, this is what my mom always made on my birthday!" I hid the sudden rush of tears by looking down.

"Have some, then,"

I ate them voraciously. Man, I must have been ravenous! After polishing both, I looked up.

"Want more?" he asked.

"No. But what are they called? Mom never told . . . me."

He stared at me for a long time, and then answered. "They're called nectar and ambrosia."

"Are you kidding?"

He ignored me. "You're right. You aren't a demigod. You're an Immortal. And the sooner we tell Camp Director Lord Ares, the better."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Lord Ares was busy sweating it out at the gym. He was doing the treadmill in maximum speed mode _and_ lifting weights with both hands when Chiron interrupted him.

"Ah, the new one," he said carelessly. "Found who her parent was?"

"Well, Ares, things have turned out to be a little more complicated."

"Huh?"

"She's an immortal."

Ares dropped both the weights with a plunk. He didn't notice the huge dent it made on the polished marble floor.

"An immortal living in the _human world_? Whose child is she?"

"Problem is, we don't know."

"What do you mean, you don't know?" he thundered. I flinched at his tone. "How could you not know your parents, girl?"

"Ares, calm down; we can ask Locke about this."

"Fetch him then. I have a few questions to ask myself." I turned and faced those amber eyes again with great apprehension.

Ares picked up his dumb bells again. "Your mother's name isn't Azalea, is it?" he asked gruffly. I shook my head.

He nodded. "You don't look like her. Nor like me either; though you seem tough. What's your mother's name?"

"Diana." I bit my lip and looked down.

"Ah, common enough among the immortals. What about your father?"

"I've never seen him. Mom never spoke about him."

"Not surprising. You knew you were immortal?"

"Only now, when Chiron told me."

Locke came in just then, his legs clopping loudly on the floor. He gave me a little smile and turned to face Ares with a terrified expression.

"So, her mother showed any special powers?"

"Yes."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT YESTERDAY?"

"I 'm very, very sorry, Lord Ares; I, um, thought it was my music."

"_Music_, bah! You better thanks your stars that I'm in a good mood. So what did she do?"

"She controlled vines,"

My eyes nearly popped out in shock. _Mom_ controlled those vines? I wasn't surprised over Locke thinking it was him. I thought so too.

"Must be a dryad of some sort," decided Ares. "Though why those monsters chased immortals is beyond me. Well, I better notify Athena. She said she was taking a census. Feels much better to know she _missed_ one."

Locke scurried away with an absolutely relieved expression.

"What do we do about her?" Chiron asked.

"This Camp is not an orphanage! It is meant for half-bloods!" he growled. Chiron waited, placing an arm on my shoulder.

"Oh all right, put her in my Cabin."

I nearly fainted. Must be some record in history. _I escape Ares unscathed!_

"But you better not do something funny," he rumbled.

"Oh sure, Lord Ares, anything!"

I left the room with Chiron, felling all unsteady.

"Well, looks like he really likes you!" asked Chiron, looking pointedly at me.

"No; I'm not his daughter, if that's what you're thinking. He said so."

"Hmm. Maybe he doesn't remember," he said in a low voice. "And another thing. Pretend to be Ares's daughter. You'll have no problem with that, I suppose," he added, looking at my torn jeans and leather jacket.

The Ares cabin was full of boys. Strong. Mean. Handsome. I wasn't worried. My home turf.

"This is Zhalia Frost. Your new cabin mate. I'm afraid that she should have Robert's room. Well, you better help her settle down soon." He flashed a smile and left.

A handsome boy stepped forward. I could see the outline of his muscles in his tight black T-shirt. He held out his hand.

"Robert Handson"

"Nice to see you," I gave him my own. Immediately, his fingers crushed mine.

"Whatever Chiron's said and done, I'm not moving out. Find some other place to stay."

"First let go of my hand."

"Did you hear me?"

"I'm warning you, loosen your grip."

"Else what?"

"I loosen it." I gripped his collar and threw him away. He hit the wall behind me with a loud thud and didn't move. I wasn't a Judo champion in vain.

"Who's next?" I asked cheerily. They cleared up Robert's room for me. Lovely brothers.

After a good long soak, I strolled out like a queen. Robert frowned at me.

"I forgot to ask. How are you feeling?" I asked courteously.

"Murderous!" Hmm, I _love_ being a rouge.

A nice breakfast in the Hall improved my spirits considerably, but I still couldn't stop thinking about the strange dream. Should I have told Chiron about it? _Can _I trouble him with my silly dreams about mom? Is it true?

"Lava climbing hour now. Coming sis?"

"Sure," I answered a tall guy with wavy brown hair and familiar amber eyes. "What's your name?"

"Dillon Blaine"

"How's lava climbing?"

"_Boring_. Dad makes us do the Tough Terrain mode so often that it's the easy Terrain now. See?" he showed his left hand, dark red and covered with boils. "Result of rescuing Saphira Villeneuve from Aphrodite cabin. But the best part is, she's agreed to come out with me."

All the campers had assembled near the setup of a sheer cliff, with red, bubbling hot lava underneath.

"See that narrow strip in the corner?" pointed Dillon. "We must climb up and walk on it outside to the exit. We'll do it in batches of ten."

The first set comprised of the Hermes and Apollo cabins. One guy closed his eyes, looked up firmly, and began to sing at the top of his voice.

"That's Jon Freeman. He sings to reduce tension," said Dillon with a grin.

"Is he one among the triplets?"

"Yeah, with Corona and Daphne."

"Xander, you better keep an eye on Corona!" yelled a guy dressed in _white robes_. I choked with controlled laughter. Talk of improper dress code.

"Why?" yelled the other guy.

"My Tarot reading this morning said she's going to fall; too late."

Corona hurled down screaming, straight for the boiling liquid. At the far end of the cliff, another boy bent over backwards and caught her.

"Way to go Simon!" yelled Xander. The other campers cheered.

"Stop squashing my face you idiot!" screeched a girl below Xander.

"So sorry Vanda," he said sheepishly.

"Simon and Vanda Lombard, Hermes cabin. The oldest guys around here,"

"Are they twins?" I asked observing the two. Jet black hair and piercing violet eyes. A bit of an elf about the ears maybe, but nothing sly or sneaky about them.

"Oh no. But they look so much alike, right?"

"They don't look like _Hermes's _kids."

"Don't ever say that! The things I have lost! Whatever you do, don't tease them or ask about their parents. You'll sure as hell lose everything!"

"Any other guys from Hermes cabin?"

"No."

"WHAT? Those other guys are..."

"All from Apollo cabin."

"And I thought that Hermes was the most robust God."

"Oh, that credit can go only to Zeus. Oops," he exclaimed, eyeing the sky apprehensively. "Sorry grandpa."

After all of them got over safely, it was the turn of the Ares and Aphrodite cabins.

"Need help, Saphira?" Dillon asked a very good-looking girl.

"Sure," she cooed, batting her eyelashes. I snorted in amusement.

The cliff was very steep. Vertical. I could hardly feel anything to hold and slipped, like once every minute. Once I totally lost my grip and would have gone straight down if a girl had not got hold of me.

"Thanks," I said fervently. She smiled through perfect teeth.

"Nice jacket. I'm Freya Taffeta."

"Zhalia Frost."

I climbed slowly upwards, really slowly. Looked like I'll be the last to reach the top. Never mind. As long as I don't fall . . .

Robert came down above me and gave me a wicked grin.

"Enjoy," he whispered, and stood on both my hands. Naturally I let go and naturally I toppled headfirst into the lava. Urgh. My second fall in 24 hours.

I could hear someone scream above me. I tried desperately to catch hold of something. My outstretched hand caught hold of a plant growing in the crevices. Thanking the Gods, I held it firmly and let my legs knot up nicely into it. But my hand slipped and I was suspended upside down from the plant. My hair and forehead got a quick hot lava dip.

My head seared with pain and I could hear a sizzling sound, like my forehead flesh was being roasted. Sweat poured down from my chin. With a mighty effort, I hoisted myself up and got hold of a foothold. I felt a cool soothing breeze play on my exposed forehead and felt more calm and strong. I climbed slowly, though my hands were screaming in protest.

Freya and Dillon came to my sides. "Come on," she encouraged. "Not very far." They held me while I slipped and with all the campers cheering lustily, I reached the top at last. A huge roar of applause followed.

Chiron rushed to my side. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah," To say the truth, I felt great. There was some great feeling about getting a lava dip; something liberating. Chiron was staring at me curiously. So was Ares, now goggling at my face.

"By Jove!" he exclaimed. "What's this?"

"What's wrong?" I asked, getting worried. My face! I totally forgot about it.

"No harm actually," said Freya soothingly, handing me her pocket mirror. "But very strange..."

I looked in the mirror. The forehead was clear. Absolutely. No scars, boils, rashes, nothing. But the forehead was _fairer_ than the skin in my face, just the place immersed in lava. It looked like a layer of dark foundation makeup has been peeled away. And my curly black hair was now _auburn_.

"What the hell!" I cried out in surprise.

"Excellent way of putting it," agreed Chiron.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4 **

Lord Ares's phone began buzzing loudly.

"Hello," he rumbled into it. "What's the hurry? We've got a problem here!" His eyes widened as he listened to the buzzing at the other end.

"Dad sounded the Red Alert? But I've seen him do it only once; when Typhon created a ruckus. Okay Themis, chill, I'm coming now." He cut the line.

"Put this girl along with that injured one from Apollo Cabin. Got to go. Red emergency meet at Olympus."

Ares grew taller and broader, his form outlined with a bright white light. Just before he vanished, I saw his muscular shoulders covered by fine red-and-gold Greek armor and flaming red hair. His eyes were fiery gold and his very image struck the picture of manliness and terror. Then he vanished, with a flash of blinding light, leaving me to rub my hurt eyes.

"Come on then, up to the injured room," said Chiron briskly, whisking me away.

"Hey, I'm _not_ injured, far from it," I protested.

"Who wants to disobey a direct order from Ares? Not me," stated Chiron. "But don't complain; Corona Freeman is good company."

I entered a room, which has a sterilized feel about it; like the Intensive care section in plush hospitals. There was nothing in the room except beds, curtains and open windows. Corona was lying in a bed at the far corner, her black hair spread about her pillow. There were bandages on her head, hands and legs.

"Oh hi," she murmured. "Did your hair get burnt?"

"Um, it's all right," I whispered.

"You are scared because of the number of bandages I suppose," she said coolly. "Truth is, I can heal all of it in one hour. Wow," she exclaimed, suddenly sitting up. "My headache's already gone!"

I sat in the next bed. "We can talk then?"

"Sure, I love chattering."

"So, how long have you been attending Camp?"

"Three years. Mostly everyone start attending when they're ten."

"It's a wonder, really; that people don't know the truth about Greek Gods. I mean, I didn't question my mom when she told me because there were monsters right behind me," my voice shook. "And in the heart-of-hearts, I sort of _knew_ it was true. Primary instinct. But if the Gods were alive and kicking, and producing so many children, imagine how many people must know."

"Not like you think, "she replied. "Half the Campers here are children of demigods."

"There are demigods living?"

"More than you can ever imagine. Usually, all of them got killed, but Athena conducted a survey and found that the training was not enough. So the age of attending Camp was increased to twenty-one and the duration of Camp too was increased. We started to function almost like a school. Our parents even get certificates titled 'Jove's institute of Living Arts'. Some don't ever get to know the truth about their kids!"

"You mother knows about Lord Apollo?"

"She's Apollo's daughter. Like I said, we are second-generation half-bloods. Dad was son of Poseidon, but none of us have his powers. But there are some, like Freya's father, who don't know a thing! He only knows he slept with a gorgeous woman, and promised to look after their pretty daughter. He also doesn't know that one of his business partners is Zeus and their dealings are personally monitored by Hermes."

"In short, he is the luckiest mortal on Earth and doesn't _know_ it!"

"How do demigods go about their daily business? I mean, if monsters are constantly on the look-out and they are forced to fight them, wouldn't it look weird? And people notice if an office gets burnt down."

Corona suddenly began giggling. "Just imagine, if you suddenly find that your boss is actually a Hydra. He is shaking his six heads saying, "No pay raise, young half-blood, only way to go is in my stomach," she said. I raised my eyebrows.

"Not funny, eh? Okay, but half-bloods aren't working among humans. Gods have their own offices. Hermes was the one who started this trend. When the workload was becoming too much, he allotted work to his kids and even paid them. Then he got Apollo's kids to do deliveries because they're so sunny-natured and Demeter's kids for the flower section and so on. It was a matter of time before the other Gods followed suit.

My mom and dad are in exporting, mom plays music to keep the flowers from wilting and dad receives the cargo at the harbor. Then there are some who come here as teachers. And some like Rick Riordan who writes stories about demigods."

"Riordan was child of Athena?"

"No, child of Hades; that's why no one objected when he published his books."

"Who was that guy in your Cabin wearing all white? The one who said about Tarot cards?"

"Oh, Cosimo Charmeuse. He's hopeless in outdoor stuff but a brilliant Reader. His mother is an Oracle. She made some really hi-fi prophecy and now she's been provided top security." She suddenly stopped talking.

"If you don't mind me asking; you're really old, aren't you?" she asked. "How were you protected from monsters for so long?"

I shrugged. "I've no idea. But I was nearly eaten by them two years ago. It was mom who drove us away from them."

"Maybe you had some God living next door," she decided. "Let me guess, are you seventeen?"

"Eighteen."

"I thought so. Little younger than Simon and Vanda."

A lady came close to the window nearest to us, from the outside. She was wearing a green dress, with flowery pink patterns. Her skin too, looked rather green.

Somehow, weird figures now rarely made an impression on me.

"Hey Juni,"said Corona. "Any news to deliver?"

"Chiron sent for you," she said, looking directly at me. "A host of Gods are waiting for you in the Hall."


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

'A host of Gods' ? I immediately remembered, in the Titan's Curse, Percy Jackson got the enviable chance of going to Mount Olympus, with all the Gods present. But then, they voted as to whether he should live. So I wasn't stupid enough to feel overjoyed by a Godly reception.

I peeped in first. There were at least twelve of them with Chiron. I felt my heart leap up to my mouth. As I stood gawking at them, a girl with silvery blonde hair, leaning against the door, grasped my arm.

"Zhalia? Come in," she said, pulling me in without further ado. "Father, she's here."

Gulp. A pair of stormy grey eyes placed on a high head scrutinized me. _King Zeus!_

"You're Zhalia Frost?". He asked it gently, but there was so much power behind his voice, it made my hair stand up on end. I gave a quick nod.

"Well, there are many things I need to tell you. Like, for instance, who your mother is,"

"My mother?" I asked. My heart beat ten times faster.

"You know something about her?"

"I...I'm not sure..."

"Any dreams about her?"

He knows? "Yes. She was kidnapped by Menoetius and the Gigantes. In the dream," I added, seeing as everyone suddenly looked worried.

"Gigantes?" enquired a tall woman next to Zeus, with flaming red hair like Ares. "Are you sure?"

"Positive. Ten of them."

The Gods exchanged anxious glances.

"My mother," I asked, my voice trembling. "What happened to her?"

"They are holding her ransom," Zeus said. "For you. But we will find a way to rescue her."

I remained silent for a while. "Maybe if I just, you know, pretend to surrender..."

"That is out of the question!" thundered Zeus suddenly. I shuddered. "We are NOT going to yield to their demands, not even if you wish it."

"Aren't you going to ask _who_ your mother is?"asked the lady with flaming red hair.

"What do you mean?" I asked weakly.

"Well," said Queen Hera. "Your parents happen to be Supreme Mother Eurynome and the great serpent Ophion." I stared at her dumbfounded. I have heard of Mother Eurynome, mother of Gaia, Uranus and Tartarus. But she seemed the stuff of legends. Surely not _my_ mom.

"I don't believe it." I stated. Hera simply laughed.

"If my mother was so great, how did a mere bunch of Titan servants mange to capture her?"

"She's not as powerful as she was before. All her power is with us. And Kronus too," Zeus said. "But she can still, with extreme willpower, summon her dormant powers. Like she did yesterday. That's why monsters steered clear of you all these years. But it seemed that Kronus wants her."

"Do you know why?" Zeus shook his head. He looked pained.

"Repeat father," said a young man in shorts, jogging into the Hall. "Did you tell me to bring fifty liters of water from _Oceanus_?"

"Yes Hermes, and have you?". Hermes handed him a tightly sealed bottle.

"See, when you fell into the lava, your hair became _different_, right?" asked a lady, who stepped forward suddenly

"Yes."

"That's because someone, presumably your mother, placed the Material Mist on you."

"We're not all geniuses here Athena," growled Ares.

Athena let out a long-suffering sign. "The Material Mist is similar to the Mist, created by Hecate to fool mortals. But the Material Mist is more solid, like a mask or a layer of make-up for instance and can fool even powerful immortals."

"It can be washed out by lava or the waters or Oceanus," said a deep voice.

"That's right Hephaestus; intense heat or cold. But the waters of Oceanus are too holy. So I thought that we can wash out the Mist in Camp. Aside from revealing her true form, the waters will also strengthen the borders of Camp. During this coming of hard times, we could do with a bit more security."

"Rightly said, Athena, "said Zeus. "Take the help of Aphrodite too and remove the Mist."

"Hey, we never asked her if _she_ wants the Mist removed," interrupted Hermes, pointing in my direction. "It is not _necessary_ that it must be removed. You know," he said, looking at me. "I think your mother placed the Mist on you for a cause, like to hide you. You can always cover up those exposed parts with make-up."

"But Hermes, since Menoetius had spotted her, it rather beats the purpose of concealment," remarked Athena.

"I think she ought to decide though," he said defiantly.

"Hermes is right, "concluded Zeus. "What do you say, Zhalia?"

I thought about what Hermes said. Maybe, mom did it all with a purpose in mind. It seemed such a sweet, peaceful thought. But I didn't feel like trusting my mother anymore, after all that she never told me. It felt embarrassing, even depressing, to learn who your mother was from a pack of total strangers. I decided.

"I want to know the truth," I said and looked at Hermes. He nodded understandingly.

The Gods left. Athena and a ravishingly beautiful woman were the only ones behind. I stared at her strangely colored hair.

"Nice, isn't it? This is the _real_ color of my hair. Strawberry-blonde."

Athena snorted. "That's bubble gum-pink."

"Bubble gum pink!" spluttered Aphrodite indignantly. "Honestly, that at least five shades behind!"

"Who cares? What do you say, huh?"she said, swooping down on me.

"Oh, somewhere in between."

"Very wise, aren't you, _somewhere in between_!" I grinned.

"But Aphrodite, you must acknowledge, I have _natural_ blonde hair. And technically, that is bubble gum pink."

"Don't use that word; _technically_, you sound like those horrid mortals."

"Confess, I sound like Hephaestus."

"No."

"Yes. _Obviously_."

We had reached the borders of Camp by then.

"A little warning," cautioned Athena. "The water is cold, icy cold. It may feel uncomfortable, even stifling. But we are going to pour it fast, because that's the best way to remove the Mist soon."

"Beauty is a pain," added Aphrodite knowingly.

They took it in turns to douse me in that bone-chilling water. It seemed to tear at my skin in the guise of removing dirt. I gasped for breath occasionally and my teeth began to chatter violently. After it was over, I shuddered and drew in deep breaths of the precious air.

"I must admit, "said Athena, studying me critically. "She is pretty."

"Pretty? That's an understatement!" cried Aphrodite. "She's gorgeous, beautiful, charming, wonderful! Oh, she'll have a lot of competition !"

"Competition? What for?" I asked curiously.

"Actually. . . " began Aphrodite eagerly, but was elbowed short by Athena.

"Look at yourself," she said, giving me a hand mirror encrusted with diamonds at the edges.

"Hey, wait did you take _my_ mirror?" snapped Aphrodite. "You're as bad as Hermes!"

"He was the one who taught me," Athena whispered to the wind, but I caught it all right.

I looked. Yep; curly auburn hair, fair and flawless skin, bright green eyes, a little more height and perfect teeth. All that I ever wished for, but never wanted. Somehow I've got this ingrained notion that beauty means danger.

"Thank you Lady Aphrodite," I said, handing her the mirror. "And Lady Athena," she inclined her head and smiled.

"Oh, you've got beautiful manners too !" Aphrodite exclaimed delightedly. "No wonder you've got such a poetic love life. So; how do you look?"

"Um, different?" I answered. "Honestly, I don't care."

"_You_ don't care sweetheart," she replied. "Unfortunately, _they _do. Your good looks have complicated matters very much indeed," she shook her head gravely. "But enjoy your courtship! My best wishes."

"Excuse me, did you just say _courtship_?" I snarled. But they were both gone.

**Author's note:**

**EURYNOME: Her name means 'far-ruling'. She was the Goddess of All Things and sister of Oceanus. She created the Universe from Chaos and also nymphs, charites, and many other beasts. She then married the Great Serpent Ophion and gave birth to Gaia (mother Earth), Oraknos (the sky) and Tartarus (the deep dark bottomless pit). Gaia and Uranus gave birth to Titans, which included Kronos. Ah, you now know how the story goes now. . .**

Think of the possibilities. Zhalia is actually Kronos's aunt. Zeus's grandmother. And Apollo's great-grandmother!


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

I'll confess. I'm pathetic at archery (I couldn't for the life of me figure out _how_ to hold that arrow on the string without snapping it), my javelin throwing is equally bad (you have no idea how heavy it is!) and I always end up spending an hour in bed after rock climbing. But my sword-fighting is good thanks to Robert and his 'helpful' duelling skills. Team activities infuriate me though, I must do all the 'light' stuff because I'm a _girl_. Grrr.

It was archery. Hell time. It became even more unbearable after Robert (gasp) shot his first arrow _into_ the ring. He flashed me a superior smirk and cleared his throat. _Everyone_ shifted their gaze to me where I stood in position, arrow notched, to be shot tomorrow.

"Come on, Zhalia, don't mind him," said Chiron reassuringly. Freya gave a just-do-it shrug. I looked at the forever-elusive red spot. I have been there, done that with rogues and I know that my life (my clean room especially) will take a tragic route downhill if I don't do it right and that's about the only thing keeping me alive. I must hit that spot. No. Prayers to Apollo and Artemis were of no help to me for the past three months. I must do it. My brain suddenly heated up and steamed like a boiling kettle. My eyes blurred and my ears were on fire. _I must hit the red spot with my arrow!_

My fingers let go due to sweat and my eyes flew open. Groan! I was at least 45 degrees away from the target; I had moved. Damn the heat and sweat! Apollo!

"She did it," observed Chiron quietly.

I looked now. Sure enough,the arrow was there and what was more,right on the bull's eye!

"But that was cheating!" bellowed Robert. Chiron simply shrugged and moved on. I stood there gaping like a goldfish while they all gaped back.

"Freya, what happened?" I demanded.

"Well,the arrow, um, it _moved_ to the archery board. You didn't hit it."

"Who moved it? Chiron?"

"No," she shook her head,frowning in thought. "Chiron doesn't have these powers. Wait," she suddenly came close, touched my hand and gave a little yelp. "Look at you! You're boiling hot! It was _you_ who did it!"

"ME?" But then,why not? Eurynome has telekinetic powers? Hmm, that would explain how she managed to reach high shelves. No harm in trying, is there?

I did it again. Intense concentration on the object to be moved and the target. I was a little skeptic though. Wonder of wonders, the arrow hit the board, but not the centre. Well, never mind. I gave a wild grin. Hope the Archery twins don't mind my cheating much.

After that? Well,I was unbeatable authority in archery and spear throwing (much to the chagrin of Apollo cabin but much to the delight of Simon and Vanda). If I didn't want to fight with Robert I merely flicked him away and Summoned back Freya's stolen hankies from Vanda.

It was only solid objects that I could move at first, small things like books and arrows. Then I slowly tried three arrows then five and an astonished Robert to boot.

Then I moved to rocks and axes. And then I developed grace. It took my three full months, but at the end of it, I could create a clay bust of my mother by just _thinking_ about her.

At first, the pain of my mother's absence was so very hard to bear, I cried at night. No one told me anything except Hermes. My mom was with the Titan Lord, he said; Kronus had showed her through an Iris message at Mt. Olympus. He refused to tell me how she looked, but told me her message. She insisted that I stay safe with the Gods and learn as much as possible. She had also shouted that I don't worry about her and Kronus would do no more harm to her than an insect. Hermes had to drag me over to Locke to play comforting music after that.

And that has been my source of comfort. Locke and his music. One hour of his therapy sessions and you end up smiling for the rest of the day. He liked playing too. The same tune, a different tune, he always plays it cheerfully. I loved to listen to him, lying on my back under a tree and gazing under the leaves. Sometimes, Corona would sing along, Freya too. Sometimes Dillon and Simon would give a rap touch to his music and Locke would faint in horror. They managed to keep me happy.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

It was one such day when Locke was playing for me alone. I was looking up at the blue sky when my view was blocked by a girl in specs. I sat up immediately. Tamina Jones. She was lanky,and her grey eyes scrutinized me much as though I was a lab specimen. I glanced at the book on her arm.

"The Divine Comedy?" I asked incredulously.

"You know about it?" she asked doubtfully.

"I've wanted to read Dantes for a long time."

She smiled. "I'll lend it to you once I'm done."

I warmed up instantly. It was so hard to get the friendship of an Athena girl when you're slotted in Cabin Five, infamous for its dumb students.

"You like Locke's music too?" I asked conversationally.

"Yeah, but wait. Your father wants you."

Huh? "Lord Ares?"

"He's invited you for tea. Looks like he's taken a fancy to you."

Locke looked anxious. Interrogation with Ares always made him lose weight drastically. "Good Luck," he mouthed and lost himself in his reed pipes.

I washed myself up and ran a comb over my hair. Come on, it was an invitation from a God! Hoping he was in a good mood, I rapped on his door nervously.

"Come in," he called. I entered with trepidation.

The room was so _simply_ furnished that it disappointed. Varnished teak furniture with crimson covers. A plain red carpet. A rosewood table topped with a maroon tablecloth adorned by a ruby-red tea set.

Lord Ares was wearing a tight brown T-shirt that flaunted his well toned body, with all those rippling chest muscles that made me crazy. . .

He motioned me to sit opposite him. There was a huge window to my right, the lace curtains flapping gently in the wind. Though the cool breeze, heavy with the scent of roses fell on my face, I felt distinctly hot. Yes, there was certainly something _attractive_ about him then.

He served me nectar. We had a little ambrosia too. For a long time,we just ate and drank. I stole a few glances at him now and then, but turned away quickly, for I always found him observing me with passionate amber eyes.

"How is Camp?" he asked.

I choked on my drink. For starters, he _did not_ growl, grumble, shout, thunder and roar. And the _gentleness_ in his voice was obvious. What's going on? I coughed violently. After a second, he said, "Careful," and tapped my head. It set my brain ringing like a gonged bell.

"Fine,thank you,Lord Ares," I stammered.

He _smiled_. "No need to be nervous, you know. And no need to call me _Lord_ Ares either."

I noticed , I couldn't help missing out something so obvious; he looked straight into my eyes as he said it. My ears were boiling hot now. I took a sip from the empty cup, for I couldn't bear to look at the dazzling amber eyes blazing before me. Amber meant relax. Such irony.

He was grinning openly now,watching me fumble nervously. Curse him!

"You have looked everywhere but at me," he said, snatching my wrist and forcing me to face him. This was so unfair! I must have looked defiant for he released my hand and said a hurried, "If you please." I crossed my arms protectively. Silence.

"We have a lot in common," he began.

"Really?"

"Oh yes! Even Chiron thought you were my daughter." I had to agree.

"So, how is the room?"he asked, waving his hands around it.

"Um, red?"

"My favorite color," he replied.

"Sure, I can see that," I muttered.

"You have any problem with that?" he growled in a low voice.

"Absolutely not," I said hastily. "Red, the color of danger,of blood,of masculinity," I shot him a sideways glance. He smirked triumphantly.

"Pretty tea set," I remarked.

"Yeah, Aphrodite lent me," he grabbed my arm across the table. I nearly flinched but then a wave of relaxation overcame me and I smiled meekly.

"I wanted to ask . ."I began.

"Ask away!" His hand had snaked up to my elbow. It felt pleasant.

"Was Queen Hippolyta your daughter?"

"Yes," he said reminiscently. "All Amazons were under my protection. A fine girl she was too, fierce and strong;" he mused. "You and I could have daughters like that too," he stated suddenly. I blanched. But he didn't seem to notice.

"What do you say?" he whispered, leaning forward real close.

"What do I say to what?" I said, now backing away quickly as far as the chair allowed me.

He cocked his head to one side and stared hungrily at my face. I looked back at his blazing amber eyes. There was a pleasant feeling in the hollow of my stomach, uncomfortable yet _lovely_. So out of the world. He slowly thrust himself forward, table and all. I bit my lip and sweated profusely. This was strange, it sure was. All my instinct screamed at me to turn away. But why wasn't I moving? Why don't I _feel_ like moving? All that attraction I had in the beginning was slowly fading away. I felt how I truly was now : Trapped.

He was so close now that I shut my eyes. What do I do? Three, two, one, impact. Or no? The door slammed open. Ares jumped back to his seat as though singed and I got some precious breathing space. I looked at the door. Good old Centaur!

"Really sorry, Lord Ares," he rambled, ignoring his furious glare. "She has Greek Speak classes and they can't be missed..."

I jumped up. "Um, see you later," I grinned shyly. He looked happier.

I scampered away with my saviour, with a huge sigh of relief.

"Looks like I came in time," he noted dryly.

"Huh?"

"Just because he's a God is no excuse for you to go along with whatever he does. He will not, nay he must not, curse you to a million pieces if you say no."

"But.." I began.

"And if you're into any relationship with an immortal, you better order birth control amulets from Hephaestus." I squawked in protest.

"But how..."

"You better listen to me. For your own good. And no, you aren't asking me how I know what happened. I have _hidden cameras_ everywhere."


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Two weeks had elapsed since that fiasco of a date with Ares. Part of me that longed for a boyfriend (no,no what did I just say; cancel,Cancel!) wished to meet him,but the other half (the sizably bigger half),was glad of his absence. But then,I _owed_ him; he was the one who arranged for me to stay at Camp when he could have easily kicked me out. That was really sweet; though the Azalea-Zhalia sounds helped.

After coming _first_ in rock climbing (okay,I cheated, I pushed Robert down and levitated myself up but hey,Chiron wasn't complaining),I went for my reed pipe lessons with Locke. That's right,music's always impressed me,but I'm giving my tutor one hell of a time. It's a tribute to satyr patience that he hasn't cracked yet.

"Now, Zhalia,you have to blow into the pipe delicately, not too slow not too fast; like this," he blew a beautiful note. I took my pipe and blew just as he had done. Wonders of wonders, I got that note! Yes! But the pipe crumbled immediately.

"It's your third one," he commented drily.

I heard laughter. A man had just jogged into view. Groan, Lord Hermes! Of all the people,the father of Pan had to see me struggling with music. Well, it could have been worse if Apollo had come, I had no wish to get a donkey mouth. Hermes waved cheerily.

"Oh come on, I broke a lot of stuff with my music too. Like Typhon's sinews and Argus's ass." he said, patting the back of my neck comfortingly. "But you're one step further. Broke the reed pipe itself!"

"_Don't mind him_" hissed a voice in his pocket. "_His music is awful, really. That's why I told I'd prefer to be stuck forever with Martha._"

"George," he said in a tight voice. "Remember that conversation we had about a minute ago?"

"_Yes! No rats for a __week_ _if I insult you in front of girls! I'll never mention it. Ever._" I grinned.

Hermes passed a hand over his eyes. "Well, moving over rats and insults," he thrust his fist into his pocket as he spoke and a loud hiss followed.

"_Hermes,that's so not fair,I'm being hit too_!"

"Sorry, really sorry Martha, extra food to compensate."

"_What?_"

"Yes George, and you're going to feel really sorry if you don't shut up." He sat up immediately.

"Right, let's get to business. You seem very busy,I must say. Already had a date with Ares?" I went red.

"Does everyone know what happened?"

"I'm afraid,yes," his eyes twinkled. "Juni actually sent an Iris message to Mount Olympus. The expression on your face when he spoke about kids!"

"Shut up."

"Right; I forgot, it is not your fault. Ares used a love arrow on you. Now the other Gods have all got busy too," He consulted his blackberry.

"Ah, yes hectic schedule ahead. Poseidon's asked you on the 12th , Apollo on the 15th and Daddy has an important matter to discuss on the 17th."

"Asked me for what?"

"For a date, you dumb beauty."

"Why?"

"Don't ask me. I'm as confused as you. I've _never_ seen the Gods fight over one girl like now. A trojan war among the immortals!"

"But I . . . . I don't want to go."

"_Don't want to go?"_ he goggled. "Others would _die_ to be in your place!"

"I'd rather I was left alone with my mother,"

He was silent for a while. "Fates; have the most nasty sense of humor I'd ever seen. And to think they're my sisters!" He fell silent again.

"Athena tried to rescue your mother you know," he said in a hollow voice. "She went all alone. She got caught and we think they tortured her. Resourceful girl though, she managed to escape. But she's never been right since." I swallowed.

"I totally understand Zhalia, about you not wanting to go, but look, the other Gods would interpret it as an _insult_ to their power."

"Are you suggesting that I go with _all_ of them?"

"Not exactly. Just accept their invitation, All the Gods have agreed upon not taking advantage of you. And they're not letting any minor Gods ask you out too."

"_Don't go all into advice mode and forget your deliveries._"

"Thanks for the reminder,George. Poseidon's sent you a little gift. And I must give this notice to Ares. Enjoy your date!"

It was a blue jewel case. I opened it to find a necklace stringed with sea-foam green pearls (how did he know my favorite color?). The round pendant was encrusted with bright green coral at the sides. The pendant was actually a shell,but polished to such fineness that I could see my face in it! I am not a connoisseur, but I can sure appreciate the workmanship of a jewel. I have a serious problem wearing it though. It hurts!

"I WILL NOT ALLOW IT!" thundered a voice from a familiar room. I gulped. I saw Hermes talk rapidly to a steaming Ares. After a long conversation,his chest stopped heaving and he grew sullen.

"Phew. I curse the day I took to being an ambassador," Hermes said,jogging out again. "Such a pain! Say hello to Simon and Vanda from me will you?"

"_Hera on line one again_."

"Oh please! Tell her Zeus has gone to London just to attend a conference! He _does not_ have a lover there! Tell Simon that I'll meet them this Sunday." He ran towards the Camp borders and vanished.

I looked at the case on my lap and involuntarily touched my neck. And gasped. That chain,my mother gave on my tenth birthday,with a blue-green opal pendant I _always_ wore on my neck was gone! I don't need brains to figure this one out. Hermes!

"I'll tell Dad to give it back," promised Vanda. "I'll tell him how important it is to you."

"But dad simply _loves_ jade and opals." said Simon. "Honestly, if it were me, I won't give it up . . . . ." he faltered under his sister's glare. "Okay,we'll get it." he finished.

"Excellent!" said Daphne. "And now, you can answer a few questions." I suddenly noticed that all of my friends have rounded up on me. Hmm, threatening,if anything else.

"What questions?"

"Let's get straight to the point." Ah, Tamina; never wastes time. "Why did Ares invite _you_ of all his kids into his quarters? And you didn't even go for a mission after that."

"That still hurts, you know," mumbled Dillon.

"Hey,that's not fair,I did not _ask_ to be invited! I seriously wish I'd never gone!"

"The dryads are telling me very strange things about you," began Nick Russell, Demeter Cabin.

"What strange things?" Freya was hooked.

"Nothing." But Nick stepped forward and hissed "See me later" into my ear.

"The Olympian Gods came to see you! Why?" asked Corona.

"I don't see Ares having telekinetic powers like you do," observed Eric Storm, child of Athena.

"All that is explainable," remarked a quiet voice. "The Gods have come to see Cosimo Charmeuse and his mother too. In Paris. There's no reason why they shouldn't come to Camp. And maybe Ares likes her because she's the best in her Cabin."

"Hey,I'm still here!" snapped Dillon.

"No,these don't puzzle me at all," he continued quietly. "The biggest mystery to me is why she disappears at breakfast every two weeks."

I should have known. While the others were shooting him the weirdest looks possible, Kenneth Conner stood firm in his views. Rock solid in his beliefs, like Hephaestus. If he'd only thought of following me, he would have seen me feasting on nectar and ambrosia with Chiron.

Suddenly, my ears were filled with a strange heavenly music. The beautiful notes filled my soul, crawled under my skin and closed my eyes. My lids drooped heavily, overpowering my fighting consciousness. I swayed on the spot. Hands caught me and the music abruptly stopped.

"So sorry," said a squeaky voice. I saw a small satyr before me, clutching his lyre nervously.

"This is Castillio." It was Nick speaking. "This Hypnos tune is his speciality."

I looked around. Everyone of them was fast asleep. I looked at him questioningly.

"Oh don't worry about them. They won't remember what happened when they wake up. I do this all the time,whenever they tease me too much. But listen," he looked around. "I'm doing this under my mother's orders. She told me that you are an immortal. But I must make sure nobody knows."

"Thanks. Well, you wanted to tell me something," I began.

"Ah yes. Look, it is actually against the rules, Zeus had made the Gods swear not to tell a word to you, but mom wanted me to deliver a message: '**Choose with care**'.

"That's all? Whatever's that supposed to mean?"

He shrugged. "It must be a riddle. But Artemis's message is more clear."

"She too?"

"Yes, she asked you to be bold. And not to give a _damn_ to the prophecy as regards to choosing."

"That sums it up to three Goddesses who have passed me ominous hints. But me? I still haven't figured it out. And what is that about a prophecy? Okay, I've decided. I don't care."

"You can at least remember it you know," he said. "Those Goddesses have risked breaking an oath on river Styx to tell you this.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

That morning, there was no Dillon to wake me up, no Robert to give his trademark frown. Freya looked very fidgety and even Saphira sported a worried look.

"What's up?" I asked her, on our way to sword-fighting class. "And where's Robert and Dillon?"

"Didn't you know? Oh, I never got to tell you. It was when you were with your Dad," Freya began. "Chiron had selected three students for a mission: Lily Chilman, Athena's kid; Veronica Robinson, Child of Zeus and Teucer Blake, Apollo's son. No one knows what the quest was about but they suddenly Disappeared. Just like that." She shuddered. "Absolutely no trace of where they went, it's as though they were _dead_." Tears filled her eyes. I just remembered. Teucer was her boyfriend. "Last night, Chiron called in a little troop of old campers: Simon, Vanda, Dillon, Robert, Tamina, Xander Lee and Kenneth. They are all going in search of the three. The Gods are providing all sorts of sensor equipment and tracking devices."

"Chiron is letting us know very less," observed Eric Storm. "Gods generally help _only_ their children during a quest. This matter is much more serious than they're ready to accept."

I looked into the room. Chiron and Ares were nowhere to be seen and all the campers were crowded together in the centre, trying desperately to reach inside.

"What's going on there?"

"Cosimo's reading the I Ching I suppose," said Eric. "Krista wanted to know who's dead."

Freya grew furious. "Is this some sort of a game eh, Eric? _Let's see who is dead_!"

"Hey, I'm really sorry about Teucer. You think I'm not worried too? There's Lily and now Tamina to boot. Two of my sisters off on a mission."

"Your sister doesn't seem very concerned though."

"Krista wants to know, okay? She was very close to Lily. And it makes perfect sense to know what happened instead of sitting and brooding over it." He moved to the crowd too.

Freya shook her head. "Athena's kids are so weird, so detached! I rather not know about Teucer through cards and sticks. What do you think?"

"Maybe they're trapped or something in some unplottable location. The others will surely find out." I squeezed her hand while she hugged me for comfort.

"Well, looks like your boyfriend is lucky," said Nick Russell, coming towards us. The crowd had dispersed.

"What do you mean?"

"Cosimo tried every person twice. Both Veronica and Lily are as good as dead. But Teucer is still alive."

"What about the others?" He shook his head solemnly.

"They are not returning. But his reading said that Teucer will come to Camp on the 17th and _you_ will leave." He was staring at me now.

"Me? But I . . ."

"There is more," he interrupted. "He said you received a message: 'The only way to beat Time is to be still.' "

"Holy shit!" gasped Freya.

"Why? What does it mean?"

"It is a veiled message. It means that you are going to meet Kronos. On the17th." Both of them shuddered involuntarily. And trust me, it didn't sound pleasant _at all_. And all the campers giving me weird looks_,_ didn't help either.

Some good news. I defeated Eric hands down, the best in Camp at sword-fighting! Chiron glowed approvingly. While he put the others in pairs in fighting, he pulled me away.

"Poseidon will receive you in half an hour. Go and get ready."

I returned to my empty Cabin and dug in my shallow bag. I fished out a sea-foam green top and teamed it with my jeans. I bound my _auburn_ locks (it still feels strange, my new appearance) into a tight ponytail. As an afterthought, I put on that necklace he gifted me. That reminds me, I ought to do something about my opal myself, now that Simon and Vanda are off on a quest and doomed not to return (no, I don't believe that not-returning part). Hey, my top really goes well with my eyes!

I sneaked into Chiron's room. What would happen to my reputation, if they see me wearing a necklace; like a kid of Aphrodite? He was waiting for me, with nothing but a huge tub of water in the middle of the room. I raised my eyebrows.

"Poseidon's the God of the seas." he replied.

"Thanks for that piece of news but how's _this_ going to help?"

"It is a portal! Right to where he is! Come on, jump in; you won't get wet."

I hesitated, then I splashed in recklessly. For a second, I saw Chiron grinning and ducking as the water hit him. The next second, I'm dry and on the deck of a private steam boat.

The humid air filled my lungs and hit my face mercilessly as the boat soared at top speed through the foam. A man was waiting for me. He had blue eyes containing oceans of years within and a crinkling smile. His curly beard got tangled in the wind. He gave a disapproving look at my jeans but was appeased when he saw what I wore on my neck.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"It's beautiful!" I exclaimed.

We didn't speak much, but we sized each other up quite comfortably. I started to watch the beautiful white foam as it jumped up and dissolved into the ocean.

"You seem to be of a very cool disposition," he remarked.

"People say that often. But why you?"

"I heard what little Charmeuse read in the I Ching." He looked at me.

"I don't want to discuss it."

"That does nothing to affect the event. Talking about it will make you more prepared."

I crossed my arms defensively. He sighed. "All right, have it your way. But do not be afraid. He dare not harm you."

"I seem to receive just hints and dark messages; I'd sure like to know what's going on, especially if it concerns me." It was my turn to shoot looks at him now.

He seemed unfazed. "Zeus had made us swear on the river Styx not to tell anyone, including you."

"But it is about _me_! It is not fair!"

"Ignorance is bliss."

"Not when you're in the heart of things." He had no reply to that.

The boat had stopped. I jumped out without further ado. He glared at me.

"Oh!" I realized. "Was I supposed to have waited for you to get down or something?"

"Waiting would have been fine; never mind. Do you like seafood?"

The instant answer, 'I am a vegetarian', didn't seem right. "I'd like to try," I replied.

He led me to a huge table waited upon by Nereids, bursting with food. There were other tables too. But the whole area was hazy. I couldn't see beyond the beach restaurant.

"Um, Lord Poseidon?"

"Hmm."

"This is Hawaii, right? Why aren't any mortals here?"

"Tsunami alert." I involuntarily glanced at the sea and then at his twinkling eyes.

"Didn't want any mortals messing up my date." I blushed, then grinned.

The tables were literally groaning with food from, I'm pretty sure, all over the world. There were lobsters, prawns, loads of deep-fried fish, _sharks_, oysters, jellyfish and many other things I couldn't recognize. The Nereids bustled around, fussing over Poseidon and me.

"I think you'll like a show as you eat,"

"What show?"

"Just watch." He gave the sign to a mermaid waiting on a rock.

A huge number of merpeople immediately rose from the sea. Some had lyres, some reed pipes, some had a beautiful voice. I understood this much; they were singing about Kronos's fall, but not more than that. Pity I didn't understand. It felt like the whole sea was singing out to me, in a language I longed to know, in tones of deep beauty. The waves formed shapes; of Zeus with his bolt, of Hades with his helm and of Poseidon with his Trident. A war played out in the waves; shapes and forms that were too fast to grasp and then stillness. Absolute stillness. The waves stopped moving for a heart-beating second and they were back again. I clapped.

"Ah you must wait, there's more coming," said a Nereid, in Ancient Greek.

"What was that language?" I asked wonderingly.

"It was the tongue of the Titans, not many know it now, me neither."

Then there was a huge splash, as dolphins jumped to the surface. Accompanied by Hippocampi! They twisted, entwined, twirled, jumped, and spun, with such grace that I couldn't believe it. It was like watching a hundred divers, all of them deserving a ten for their skills.

But a huge wave tore right at the grand scene and rushed out behind. I turned. Poseidon was nowhere to be seen.

"Hush, he will return," said the Nereid, pushing me down.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing, nothing," they squeaked, looking fearfully in front. I looked too.

Poseidon was doing battle about thirty Gigantes at once. He looked furious, fighting to the best of his ability and was in his divine form too. The Gigantes were putting up a good fight, a really good one at that.

"I haven't seen the Curetes throughout my life." A Nereid whispered. "But the old man of the sea has told us about them. One Gigantes has the strength of Pythos. And their strength doubles with numbers." Maybe, Poseidon could do with a little help. Maybe.

All the Nereids were trembling now. The merpeople had joined them too, right at the sea shore. I looked away from the scene and gasped. The Gigantes weren't the only ones attacking Poseidon.

A huge bump had formed in the middle of the sea. It was far away from Poseidon, but it moved closer with every second. He didn't notice it, busy battling with the Gigantes. A huge fat tendril suddenly reached out and plucked him from behind. A huge mouth arose from the ocean's depth, with horrible moss-filled teeth. Kraken. Poseidon struggled to free its grip, but he only moved closer to that mouth.

I acted. Just like that. As though someone hit me on the head with a stick. I concentrated hard on tearing away that tendril holding him, every cell and tissue holding it together. It worked! The monster yowled in pain and Poseidon fell in the water with a splash. I thought, why not just kill it? I focused now on ripping apart Kraken, right in the centre of that scary mouth, its body torn in half. I heard a huge tearing sound as the monster was split and the ocean surface was coated with fine green dust. The Gigantes fled the place, not before Poseidon had killed at least half of them.

"You have powers too?" asked the Nereids in wonder. I smiled.

Poseidon returned. "You helped?" he asked.

"Yes." I replied smugly.

"WHO ASKED YOU TO?" he snarled. Wow. I didn't expect _that_.

"I am perfectly capable of rounding up all of them and I would have done just that. There was no need for your help, thank you. You thought I wasn't capable? Not strong enough to handle them? JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE EURYNOME'S DAUGHTER DOESN'T MEAN YOU'RE THE MOST POWERFUL ONE AROUND!" I received a huge douse of sea water that sent me sprawling behind.

"I NEVER thought anything like that!" I yelled back. "I just wanted to help you because you were, for that instant at least, in danger! Isn't it natural to help each other? I couldn't bear to see you inside those jaws, so I gave a hand. If you think ill of me, FINE. I don't care." But I just couldn't hide that tear rolling down my cheek.

Poseidon sat on a chair and buried his face in his hands. He looked shaken. I approached his cautiously.

"I didn't mean to insult you or anything. . ."

"I know that now," he interrupted. "I just didn't understand you." He sat up resolutely.

"Well, you better return to Camp. It is not safe here." I was surprised. No apologies, no thanks either. Okay, maybe I expect too much. I better be glad I'm returning alive in one piece.

"Well Chiron," I told the surprised centaur, waiting patiently at the other end. "I got wet after all."

**Author's Note :**

**Forgive this little Author's license I took, Nereids were supposed to be only in the sea, not able to come over to land. **


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

Well; what shall I possibly say? Two dates and both bombed. Now what would any girl do in my place? Go crying to her mum and sob the evening away. But my mum is right now Kronos's V.I.P prisoner with no hope of being rescued. Freya would have understood, but Chiron has forbidden me from even breathing a word to anyone.

One thing that perked me. Kenneth Conner's brother came to see me that evening.

"This is the box you asked for," he said, handing me a simple brass strongbox. "Thick enough to muffle radars and sonic beams. Um,why do you want dead mice inside?"

"I'm going to keep my friend's pet in here."

As I expected, Lord Hermes came to see me later that evening with some messages.

"Uncle Poseidon apologizes profusely for the misunderstanding," he declared solemnly.

"Mmhmm."

"He hopes you will set it aside and consider him a loving suitor." I blanched.

"Hermes, I want to know what is going on. Why are the Gods behaving so strangely? And why does Kronus want me? Obviously it could only be him who sent the Kraken and Gigantes."

"I honestly don't know, Zhalia,"

"You're an Olympian God, aren't you?" I asked coldly, nearing him with a scowl.

"So?"

"You're bound to know what's going on, right? You could just say, 'I swore not to tell you' like Poseidon did. Stop," I pushed him away, "all these lies."

"Zhalia, I'm telling the truth!" he declared earnestly. "Oh come on," he exclaimed, as I continued scowling. "Just because I'm the God of Slyness doesn't mean I keep lying! Trust me. People cheat me too you know," he continued rambling. "I am hoodwinked too. Very badly hoodwinked in fact." For a second, I thought he knew what I just did, but his eyes were brimming with tears as he looked away. This was something else.

We had casually leaned on a nearby tree in silence.

"I have never seen you so upset," I said.

"Yeah, hard times. It's okay, I don't want to talk about it."

"Has this something to do with Simon and Vanda Lombard?" I enquired.

"Huh? Yes, sort of; yes."

I could sense his reluctance to open up so I left him alone to reflect.

"Look at me, all sober and serious," he said suddenly, shaking himself. "Before I forget, Apollo's sent you his wishes." He flourished a bouquet of cheery yellow flowers oozing with a lovely fragrance that made my heart soar.

"Nice, isn't it? That smell has the power to make you happy."

I pointed the flowers to him. "Take a nice, deep whiff. You need it more than I."

He smiled thankfully and buried his nose into the flowers. And emerged out grinning, the glint back in his violet eyes.

"Ah, that's much better."

"Right, about his date. He's coming to pick you up on the morning of the 14th. Right at sunrise. I guess you'll spend the day with him. Hey, cheer up," he said to my glum face. "Apollo's not like the others. Even if you fight with him, you'll come home grinning. And he's a smashing hit with girls."

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm not your ordinary girl."

"What's so extraordinary about you? You look hot in whatever you wear and you cry when you're upset and you blush when flattered. A typical girl. Okay, maybe you growl and snarl occasionally," he added, taking a look at my face.

"Say what Hermes," I began. "I lost my necklace."

"Really?" he asked innocently.

"Yeah, an opal necklace," I said, my eyes boring sternly into his. "My mom's gift to me."

"Oh?" he exclaimed. "Did you look properly everywhere?" I daresay I caught him shifting under my gaze.

"I did. I combed every place thoroughly."

"Keep searching. It must be here somewhere. You know, these stuff, they sort of stay away from you when you're looking for them and then wham! They turn up suddenly when you least expect it." I nodded, still not taking my eyes from his face.

"Do you mind if I had another whiff?" he asked.

"Have them all." I replied. "I'm not really a flower person."

"I'm going straight to Apollo after this. He'll kill me if he sees this with me."

He took another long deep whiff.

"Keep smiling!" I said, as he ran out of the Camp borders and vanished.

My conscience gave a little squawk of protest as I took the new-found object from my pocket.

"It is night-time," I told my protesting self. "Less messages now."

I walked slowly to my room, opened the brass box and placed Hermes cell phone in it.

"_George,_" I heard a voice. "_This place seems different_."

"_Ah, who cares,_" was the reply. "_I smell rats._" I smirked triumphantly, as I went to bed, skipping dinner. Chiron asked me to avoid others as much as possible. Add to the fact that all the others were ogling at me after the warning from Cosimo, I don't think I would digest my dinner anyway.

Waking up early has lost its thrill since there is no frowning Robert to infuriate. I don't like rolling about in bed either, because there's a _rose _bush near my window and there's always a dryad and satyr squeezing in together. When the sleazy rapport between Juni and Castillio was too much to bear, I got up huffily and fled the room.

One more reason I avoid morning excursions is Ares doing his customary jogging exercises around Camp. We haven't met eye to eye at all (I don't want to either) and he always leaves the place when I enter the practice grounds.

So I surreptitiously peek out of the Cabin. Ares had just finished his last lap and was entering the gym now. All clear.

I planned to tiptoe up to an olive tree and spend some time talking to a Dryad, when I smelt something familiar. A sickly-sweet smell I associated with drowning in ice-cold water. Think, Zhalia! Aha, I had come across this smell when the waters of Oceanus were poured over me. Then this must be _Aphrodite_. I had unconsciously drifted over to the smell and was tantalizingly close to the gym, when I heard my name being uttered. I crept closer to peer into the window.

"They were the strongest love stimulators I could offer," Aphrodite protested. "Even one drop more and the dose would have been lethal!"

"She is not a MORTAL! She's a bloody immortal for crying out loud. And Eurynome's daughter to boot. You were lethally under-dosing her!"

"That doesn't even make any sense," she muttered.

"When have you ever?" he shot back.

"That's what I love about us," she cooed, as she threw her arms about him. He pushed her away.

"Fine! You will learn that you're not the only one I love," she said, with venom.

"Think you could cosy up with Hermes now that he's single? You know he forgot about you when you refused to love him."

"Whose child Hermaphrodite is then, huh?"

"Yours and..."

"Hush!" she said, eyes wide in shock. "You know about it then?"

"I think it is rather obvious. You were the only one left that he hasn't slept with. And how very convenient, Hermes would readily take responsibility." His voice was harsh and bitter. "And now, he wouldn't leave poor Zhalia alone. How _could_ he leave her? His ticket to eternal power! That's all he ever wanted, the selfish ass! His butt firmly at Olympus and more and more girls. I want to change that. It's high time that man steps aside for his sons."

"You love Zhalia then?" she asked, eyes streaming with tears.

"I really don't want to hurt you, but yes. She's not bad."

There was dead silence. Then, "Are break-ups _this_ hard?" she asked.

"Oh yes. To Hermes, it was much harder."

"I didn't do it deliberately, I just wanted to..."

"Just wanted to what? Make him fawn around you _now_, because he's so powerful? Prove that mortals are real bitches? _You_ were the one who made Marisa Lombard one, filling her head with lies! She was all right when she married him. They were married for twenty-five years! They even had kids! And you come in and mess it all up and poor Hermes is weeping all over the place. How could you be so cruel? You are the Goddess of Love! Not Selfishness! So what if Hermes took a vow to be a bachelor? He is way more powerful now, powerful than even Apollo. So what if he decided to break the vow and marry a mortal? You bless him with all your heart. That's your duty. We're done not because I like Zhalia. It is because you have no heart."

I hid myself as Aphrodite ran crying out of the gym. Oops. Maybe, I shouldn't have stolen Hermes's cell after all. And he should have noticed by now...

"Ah, there you are," he said, hands on his hips, waiting outside my Cabin. "So you go ahead and take my phone eh? Bring it back, NOW."

"We'll swap it for my Opal," I tried to say it heartily, but the words didn't come out right. Dead silence.

"You know why I was crying then?" he asked quietly. Oh, he's the Ruler of Thoughts!

"I'm so sorry!" I said hurriedly. "I didn't mean, I heard my name so I just..."

"I have no right to protest, I'm God of Stealth and Thieving," he replied, with a slight smile. "And for your information, I did not steal your necklace."

"Really?" I asked sarcastically.

"I only borrowed it for research purposes," he muttered, holding it out sheepishly. I snorted, then came back with his Caduceus.

"Um, Hermes, why do we always end up under a tree?"

"Maybe because your mother's Eurynome."

"Huh?"

"Your mother's most well known representation is The Tree of Knowledge, The Tree that stretches All Three Worlds and so on. You must have noticed, when she summoned her powers, the one relating to trees was the one first to appear."

We swapped our precious belongings.

"When did you take it?" he asked, interested.

"When I pushed you away, I summoned it from your pocket."

"Ah. No wonder I didn't feel anything. How did you keep them quiet?"

"Rats," I said simply.

"I should have known."

"Did you suspect me immediately? How did you find out?"

"Um, actually, I was upset, well; you know why now, and George and Martha were particularly annoying, so I asked them to shut up. They were quiet for a real long time. So I thought they were giving me the silent treatment. It wasn't until I was home and I reached for my phone to check the messages that I panicked."

"How did you trace it back here?"

"I ran to Hephaestus first. He switched on the radar but he couldn't trace it!"

"Yeah, I placed it in a E.M. ray-proof box."

"Very clever, huh? But Hephaestus switched on his digital DNA. And he traced it right to your room."

"Digital DNA?"

"Like human DNA, this can trace a digital device all over the world, with the help of the quality and make of the parts and contact with living organisms. So he just started a search for a Blackberry with two snakes and my imprint all over it."

" Wow. So, you knew yesterday itself?"

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you ask me, then?"

"I was about to, but you were sleeping so peacefully that I didn't have the heart to wake you up."

"You were looking when I ..." I went red. He blushed too.

"So, I decided to come in the morning," he finished, rubbing his neck. I glared.

"No hard feelings, right?"

"No, we're even. And confess, I steal better than you."

He grinned happily. "Remember, I said I took your chain for research purposes?"

"Yeah,"

"Don't you want to know the results?"

"Are they any?"

"Yes, there are. You know this pendant has translating properties!"

"What?"

"When tinkered right, you can understand any language with this. Even old ancient Titan tongues. I have tuned it. You can even talk in any language now."

"Damn!" I said with feeling.

"Why?"

"Why didn't my sweet mother even _mention_ it before? I needn't have pored over my German texts like an idiot!" He laughed heartily.

"It enhances your telekinetic powers. It encloses a full body Greek armor with celestial bronze equipment. It is even a birth control amulet. And it has a protecting charm above all things."

"That's enough," I snatched it away, furious.

"You are angry because of that amulet thing, right? I just said that because it seemed like your mother _knew_ about the future. You know, about Gods coming as suitors and stuff. If you hadn't removed the Material Mist, I don't think Apollo and Ares would have come behind you."

"So you're saying that I ought to trust Mum, just like that?"

"Why not? Okay, she may not have told you everything, but she said everything you need to know. She _prepared _you. Simon and Vanda," I could sense subtle pain. "Did a back-flip when they met Castillio. But you were so cool-headed. Anyway, who better to trust than your mum?"

"You speak like you know me. No," I added. "You _do _know me."

"Understanding people is something I like. And this is not the first time we are talking."

He was relaxed, seated serenely next to me and leaning onto the tree behind. Why would anyone wish to harm him? But the question that came out of my mouth was:

"Did you really vow to be a bachelor?"

"Yes."

"I don't believe it,"

"Why? You think this sort of thing is capable only by Goddesses?"

"You don't seem the sort of person who'll stay away from a girl."

"You'll be surprised by the things I'm capable of. Like teaching you music."

"Hey, I'm not _that_ bad!"

"We'll see," he challenged, with a glint in his eye. I wanted to snap back, but here was a _friend_. Much better that Brad and soo perfect! I didn't want to lose him by parading my silly ego.

He put an arm around me. "Same feeling here."

I rolled my eyes. "You must have better friends."

"Not like you think. Even mortals have it easy. But finding an Immortal friend is tough. There are nymphs and naiads at every turn but they are _shallow_. I'd love an Olympian pal but see; they don't like mingling with another one of their own stature. Too much pride. Honestly, you are the only person I've had a real conversation with all these years." There was more silence. I rested my head on his shoulder. It felt so lovely, like I was in my mother's arms again. He drew me closer and began curling my locks.

"How do you..."

"What?"

"My mom does it too, when she's thinking of something," he did it again.

"What do I do, Hermes?" I asked, hugging my knees. "Gods can be really reckless. Poseidon hit me like _that _with his power, when I annoyed him. And I heard Apollo is dead possessive and Ares can be violent..."

"We'll get your mother soon," he said passionately. "I promise." Thunder rumbled at his words.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

My formula for a date with Apollo was simple enough: Dress grand, pretend to listen, throw in flattering and awestruck comments every now and then (I guess _that_ part won't be too hard) and do not say a _word_ about yourself. Apollo simply does not work that way. He talks, and you must feel honoured to listen to him. I have read enough Greek myths to know what happened to his lovers.

So I removed my sorry ass early in the morning, took a long bath and wore a dress borrowed from Freya; low-waist jeans and a pale yellow, lace-sleeved top. As the Camp was deserted in the morning, I even stuck one of those yellow flowers on my head. After all, first impressions do count. And Apollo does not hit me with harmless water.

I timidly peeked out from behind a tree as he landed in a chariot. Man, he was _gorgeous! _I felt the butterflies in my stomach do a sudden back flip. I watched him as he went round to the other side of the car. Next second, I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"So darling, shall we go?" I nodded mutely, trying my best not to gawk at his face so close to mine and the blue eyes and the golden hair flying in the wind. . .

"I like your dress," he said stroking my hair from my face. God, have some dignity! I shook my head and moved away.

I saw pretended disappointment flit across his face as he led me to a blazing red Mercedes. He cocked his head to one side.

"Wait," he said, stopping me trying to get into the car. He clicked his fingers and the car immediately morphed into a red convertible. I gasped.

"Thought you'd like this better." I could only grin in response.

"Do you know how to drive?" he asked, as we climbed in.

"Yes, but I'm not driving now."

"Aww, come on, don't be nervous,"

"I'm not nervous. It's just that, well," Truth was, I just wasn't in the mood to drive. I wanted to lean back in the seat and watch the clouds. I was so looking forward to it.

"Come on just do it; I'll be there next to you," He pleaded.

"Okay," I bit aside my irritation (yeah, already there) and held the wheel with a will.

It was not bad, all things considered. Apollo had programmed the destination and all I had to do was steer. God's cars are so much easier. And tell me, who doesn't have the dream of riding a roofless car into the clouds?

"Can I go faster?" I ask timidly.

"Ah, opening up at last," he said fondly. "Why, do you think you can handle it?"

"That was the wrong question to ask," I said through gritted teeth as I hit the accelerator.

Apollo could only gape in shock as I tore through the sky like mad.

"You know," he shouted suddenly. "The Chinese are going to wonder why the day went so soon."

"Oh!" I said, realizing. Then, "Chinese?"

"It's okay sweetheart, no harm done." This time he thumped me on my arm. Bit masculine, aren't we?

"Guess what? This thing that happened just now,"

"Oh I'm sorry! I'm really, really sorry!" I said, the words tumbling out of my mouth in a rush. "I should have realized that it is your chariot and..."

"Hey, it's okay! Really! I was just about to say that Artemis did the same thing too."

"Bet you asked the same question."

"How did you know? I did, and ah, those lovely memories! I never get to spend so much time with her anymore. She is soo adorable when she's angry." And suddenly, just like that, he burst into song with his lyre.

"_My cute little fiery sister,_

_The spring in my life;_

_No one on earth can muster,_

_Such pure dreary delight_

_As she does_

_With her moonlit eyes_

_In my tender heart._"

The song was beautiful all right, but as much as I love music, breaking into song like that is simply, _eerie_. But I dare not interrupt him.

We had been driving for three hours now. I began to panic. How much more? But he was still singing and bragging about his exploits.

"Um, my Lord?"

"Yes, my love?"

"Aren't we close to our destination?"

"Oh yes! That's right, slow down and gently descend."

At last, the car was down and I was no longer behind its steering wheel.

"Ta da!" he said, pointing to a dirty wall. I couldn't help raise my eyebrows.

"Look again, lovely," he said triumphantly.

I did. He is really one for theatrics, I confirmed. There was a huge plush restaurant in the place of the wall now. The sign read, 'Ascelphius Nectars'.

"My son's place," he said proudly. "Best variety of nectars in the world."

I gulped down the instant retort, "Which son?"

Hmm, Ares would have answered that question, I thought, as I strolled down to a vacant seat next to a window. He was proud of his lineage. Poseidon would have given me a sharp look. He would have recognized the taunt right away. But Hermes would have laughed and said, "The two thousand and eighty ninth one." He had such a nice sense of humor. And he is so damn sportive. I don't think any God would take being defeated so easily. Especially in their field of expertise.

Now where was Apollo? Ah, at the reception, flirting with the petite lady and shooting looks at a gang of giggly girls nearby. I felt very, very angry. Where was the damn menu card? Apollo can do what he wants, but I want the menu card now!

"How mean of him!" said a voice next to me. I jumped.

Perhaps it is just my head playing tricks. There was no one within a yard radius of me. Nothing too, except if you count an olive tree. But there's one thing Camp Half-Blood had taught me and that was, _count the tree_.

"He had come with you, hadn't he?" the voice continued, when I started gazing at the tree.

"Yeah, but it is okay, I'm not bothered in the least," I replied.

"So, you're Lady Zhalia?"

"Well, not lady and all,"

"So modest," she said admiringly. "I, Daphne, daughter of the river god Xanthus, offer my greetings to the daughter of Eurynome." I gaped.

"_The_ Daphne?"

"I guess you want me to say, _yeah, I was Apollo's muse_?"

"Not if you don't like it." I don't know how, but I sensed her smile.

"I have come here to help you."

"You brought me ear muffs? How sweet!"

"No, not ear muffs," I sensed uncontrolled giggling now. "But something far more important."

"What can be _possibly_ more important than protecting my ears?"

"Listening to the prophecy, maybe?" I stiffened in anticipation.

"I don't belong here," she continued. "My true place of residence is Delphi."

"You _came_ all the way from Delphi?"

"With a little help, of course," she replied. "But listen, Delphi is where Apollo keeps the tablet of your prophecy. I can take it out for you and send it to your place through a trustworthy satyr, tonight. You can record the contents and hand it back. No one shall know."

I was tempted. What's wrong in knowing what is about me? It's not as though the events will be set in motion ten years later. This is happening now! I _need_ to know the prophecy! So I agreed. By the time Apollo joined me at the table, we had discussed details and she was gone.

"I had brought the strawberry-blackcurrant rush; the best in this place," he exclaimed with delight, joining me at the table. I grinned in reply, but silently cursed him for not letting me select the drink. I'd want something like Pistachio or Raspberry. What's his problem if he just _asks _what I want? Who is he to presume things?

And how absolutely mean of him, to practically be sitting on the prophecy but not say a word about it? Oh, I forgot. They _swore on Styx_ that they wouldn't tell me. Well, I have come to a decision. I'll marry someone who tells me the truth. No matter whom it is.

"What are you thinking of?" he asked, as I was sipping the nectar. Honestly, it wasn't as bad as I imagined.

"I was listening to you," I replied smoothly.

"But you must have some notions in your head about what I was saying,"

"I was listening and imagining how you must have done that maneuver when you cut off Pythos's head," I replied with a smile.

"Weren't you watching that fellow with a blue shirt?"

"NO! Why would you even presume such a thing?" I snapped. He smirked, satisfied.

The truth is, I wasn't. I didn't even see him till he pointed him out to me. But what's his problem if I had, huh? He flirted with that host of ladies out there and did I say anything? No. I expect the same free rein here too. And I paid half-amused, half-irritated attention to his dramatic feats. By the time I had had another earful of how he defeated a host of hydras and Scythian Dracenae, I was _dying_ to go to Camp.

"So, how do you think I am?" he asked jovially.

"Vivacious, broad-minded, funny and absolutely entertaining," I simpered. God, even I was shocked by the way I've started to speak. There was a limit to pretending, and mine was reaching breaking point.

He drove the car now and I relaxed, watching the fluffy clouds and passing through them. It was lovely. Just when I thought the day could have a nice end after all, suddenly I felt a searing heat on my head, ten times worse than when I fell into the lava. I screamed in unbearable pain.

Apollo toppled the car mid air and hit the accelerator hard. There were beads of sweat on his forehead.

"Are you all right darling?" He drew me close and stroked my head. The pain vanished.

"What is it?" I asked groggily.

"I have no idea," he said, fear laced in his voice as he looked behind. I did too.

It was huge, magnificently so, with a wingspan that would make the biggest plane feel small. And that included Zeus's jumbo jets.

"It is the Roc?" I yelled, as Apollo tore through the clouds.

"Which roc has wings spitting fire?"

True. This bird was literally made of nothing but flames. Wispy orange trails shooting behind its back marked its path. The red beak glittered dangerously in the sunlight. It flew with a steady aim, balanced poise and cold black stony eyes; _straight at me._

"A Phoenix maybe?"

"There is no such thing called the Phoenix," Apollo declared.

"The one behind matches the description perfectly."

It now came close and hovered menacingly over my head, despite Apollo driving at full speed.

"_Take me,_" a screeching voice filled my head.

"What?"

"_You need me. Take me into your being._"

"NO!"

"_I do not hurt you. Your own resistance is. Do not fight me. Take me in._"

"NOOO!" I yelled in pain as Apollo shot an arrow at it and the gigantic bird withdrew a little.

"Is it talking to you?"

"Yeah, but I don't want to talk! She scares me!"

"She ? ?"

"I sense it is a female."

Apollo gaped. "Take the wheels, honey. I need a better aim." This time I didn't protest.

Apollo shot arrow after arrow with blinding speed and grace. He notched three, five, even fifteen at a time. But the bird was not to be outdone. It weaved in and out of his arrows with barely an effort. And it was gaining close.

"Go faster!" he yelled. "And press the chariot mode button."

"But I don't know how to ride horses!"

"They are well trained. And that's the only way to go any fast!"

With much trepidation, I pressed the gold button in a corner. The seat jumped. In a second, I was holding the reins to lead seven strong white horses.

"Okay guys," I yelled to them. "This is an emergency. Run as fast as you can." The horses neighed in fear and awe at the bird behind them and went like the wind.

Apollo shot an encouraging smile as he steadied himself for an assault. He simultaneously notched about a thousand blue arrows that looked like shards of ice. After glaring at the bird, he let his finger loosen. I cried in frustration. He shot the arrows _upward_! When the bird was _behind_! Is he God of Archery or what?

But the next second, I ate my words. The arrows came right back down, like a shower of cold spears led by the sun's rays and went down menacingly straight on the bird and _through_ it.

"What a waste," he murmured, defeated.

"_Arrows will not deter me,_" exploded the screeching voice in my head, intensifying my headache. "_Nor will any material thing._"

"Apollo, it says that material things will not affect it."

"What? Material things?" His brow suddenly furrowed in thought as he stared at his quiver.

"I guess this is the only way to end it. Exactly like he planned I suppose," he said bitterly.

"Do you have an idea?"

"Yes," he said resolutely.

He removed a golden arrow from his quiver. Strangely, it made me shiver, like a cold blast of air has passed through me. There was something not right about the arrow. I could see that Apollo was shivering too.

"Forgive me father," he whispered, as he notched it.

The arrow travelled slowly, and landed bang on the bird's chest. The bird howled in pain as for a second, she lost the flames and flickered like a candle. Then she solidified, and started fading slowly.

"_We will meet again,_" the voice said. "_When you are ready to accept me._"

"What happened?" I whispered, as the orange wisps of smoke vanished.

"I shot it with a time arrow," he said in a low voice.

"A what?"

"I'll explain later. We must go to Olympus."

He was so very sober all the while, that I felt sorry for him. You just can't bear to see someone like Lord Apollo brooding and upset. He landed in the marble podium without making a scratch. Lord Zeus was waiting for him.

"Father," he said, throwing himself to his knees. "Punish me as you see fit."

"There is nothing anyone could have done then. You actions were right. Rise, my boy."

"Please, King Zeus," I asked, in a small voice. "What happened?"

"When my siblings and I defeated the Titan Lord," he began. "We had to annihilate him. So, you must have read in the legends that we cut him into a thousand pieces."

"And threw him into Tartarus."

"Yes, but not all of them. We gods felt that we need to take some of those pieces ourselves and keep it under our eyes. So we took six big chunks under our custody. We have morphed it into weaponry or ornaments according to our will and have retained it. One is Aegis, which I handed to Athena. Another is Hera's gauntlets. Poseidon has a golden trident, which was lost with Atlantis itself. Hestia has the golden goblet carrying the eternal flame. Demeter had the golden grains, which went missing about a year ago. And Apollo had Hades's portion, which he fashioned into the Time arrow."

"So by using the arrow,"

"He set it loose into the cosmos and it will invariably join Him, making him more complete than before. The bird must have been his servant, though I wonder how he managed to acquire so ancient an ally. Even Athena confesses that she doesn't know what it is."

"I'm at fault," I murmured.

"No," Zeus said softly. "You are much more important."

"But why?"

"You need not concern yourself with that question yet. Now go back to Camp."

"But father," protested Apollo.

"Yes?"

"The foretelling? Cosimo is always right. She should be taken to some other place."

"No. Like Athena said, if it is fated, it will happen. No matter what we do to the contrary."

"So we do nothing?"

"Yes."

It was a very worried Apollo who dropped me off at Camp.

"Anything happens, call me; immediately. I will not let the Titan Lord harm you."

"Well, I can manage, you know. I'm not completely devoid of fighting skills."

He laughed. "But you are still a baby and I'm worried." I wanted to slap him. _Baby?_ But he threw his arms around me just then.

"Take care, sweetheart. I will protect you. No matter what." He even gave me a swift peck on the cheek and was gone.

Gulp. This date was a success. But Apollo is a dead possessive, unfair, talkative narcissist and _I don't want him_! I just played nice because, well, it was best to go along and he wouldn't have gone such lengths to protect me. Honestly, if it weren't for the time arrow. . .

But I didn't even say I liked him. I even gawked at him only that one time. It is not my fault. But he presumes things, doesn't he? What have you _done _Zhalia?

One good thing has come out of all this. I am going to the roots of the bloody forbidden prophecy whether they wish it or not. Tonight.

**NOTE:**

**My longest chapter to date. **

**I know I mention Atlantis as having been lost. PJO says otherwise, but I'm following what Greek scriptures say on this.**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

I turned about feverishly in my bed, playing with my torch. It was half past twelve. Daphne said he would be here by now. . .

A sharp tap on the window made me spring to my feet and open it. A gust of biting cold air greeted me. But I also saw a satyr, with tousled hair and anxious face holding a tablet. I snatched it from his hand and hissed my thanks.

"Give it back fast please," he said urgently.

I removed the yellow cloth wrapped around it and shone the light on it. The tablet was made of super-smooth granite and the words were chiseled clearly in Ancient Greek. Even as I looked, the words switched to English. But the words. . .

My hands trembled as I copied them down. Was I angry? Hell yes, I was _furious_ at being played. My insides clenched and I growled threateningly. How dare they? How dare they hide such a thing from me?

I wrapped the cloth around again and handed it over with shaking hands.

"So, you read it?" he asked conversationally.

"Yes," I breathed and slammed the window shut. I needed to be alone. Desperately.

The words shone in the torch light as I paced the room to calm down.

_Oh choose; fair lady of Eurynome's birth_

_The royal ruler of your warm hearth;_

_Lend your ears to your inner voice,_

_And then make the powerful choice:_

_For the God you willingly wish to wed_

_Shall rule the world at the head;_

_But alas! By twist of cruel Fates,_

_His father shall die by the silver gates._

So, I had to marry a God, who shall rule Mount Olympus and his father will die. How very nice and thoughtful of the fates! Why can't I have a task to go kill some monsters and seek some treasure? Get MARRIED, my ass!

_For the God you willingly wish to wed_

_Shall rule the world at the head;_

Note the word 'willingly'. That explains the elaborate courtships and that sure explains away the competition. Who wouldn't want to be the ruler of Olympus?

I thought of Ares's weird speech, that day he broke up with Aphrodite. Demeter's warning: 'Choose with care'. And Artemis's strange hints, hitting the dark. My head heated up to an unbearable level.

I had thought, for a fleeting few minutes, that I really was loved, by Ares, Poseidon and Apollo, in their own quirky way. I did not like them back completely; but the knowledge, the comforting, happy knowledge that you were loved! I had never felt it before, but now. . .

I stopped my walking mid-way and sobbed. No, Zhalia, you will NOT cry! More sobs racked my frame.

"_Crying is for the weak, Frost. . ._" floated Brad Rain's voice in my head. I bottled up immediately. Maybe, I could just take a walk. I could just push back the harpies if they came; yes, a walk would be fine.

Strangely, as I stepped out into the chilly open ground, Brad Rain completed the sentence in my head.

"_. . .Men drown sorrows in alcohol._"

I strolled aimlessly to a door nearby, biting my lips to keep them from moving. And found myself in an attic. I later wondered how, but now, all I saw were boxes and boxes with different labels. I crept closer and read one of them.

'Dionysus's Horn of Plenty. Unlimited supply of fine quality red wine. Eight thousand year fermentation.'

"Red wine's not bad," I thought; as I took out a huge bottle and downed it in one go. When I looked in dismay at the already empty bottle, it filled up to the brim before my eyes. I smiled drowsily.

I must have taken about fifty gulps, I don't know. Somewhere along, the bottle slipped from my fingers, my eyes snapped shut and I fell asleep, clutching the crates around me.

"So there you are," said a familiar voice I didn't recognize as sunlight blasted on my face.

"Go away," I shouted drowsily, annoyed at being awakened.

"You've been drinking," he continued.

"Genius," I muttered. "Ten on ten for observation."

"Come on, get up," he said, helping me on my feet.

I tried pushing him away, but he was as strong as a bullock. Aroused by now, I pushed him away with my power.

"I'm only trying to help you," he said miffed.

"I can walk," I said, tottering towards the door, but fell face first on the floor.

"Oww, looks like you do need help," he murmured condescendingly, scooping me up.

"Put me down," I gestured, slurring halfway through the threat.

"Not yet."

I lay helplessly limp in his arms as he carried me down a steep set of stairs into a room. He put me down on the bed and went to the shelves.

"Now where did I keep that potion to remove excess wine? Apollo did give me two of those," he muttered, rummaging the shelves and turning them upside down. I noticed one thing before I slipped back into unconsciousness. The entire room was furnished with _red_. And the shelves were rosewood.

When I woke up again, he was deep in conversation with a lady wearing brown boots up to her calves, with a loud booming voice.

"That's when I saw the little sneak Hyperion," she was saying, sitting shamelessly on the table, having knocked the teapot out of the way. "I followed him and where does he lead me? To Camp!"

"And then? Did you challenge him?"

"I was planning to surprise him but suddenly, he transforms himself into a satyr! He also produced a long flat package. I thought I'd watch him silently and then attack when he least expects it."

"So he goes and gives the package to Zhalia then?"

"_That's_ Zhalia? But is she my sister? Why is she in your Cabin?"

Ares waved away the question. "So you attack him after he collected the package back."

"Yes father and I would have flattened him myself if you hadn't come then."

Ares nodded. "That was a good thing you did Clarisse," He said. The lady glowed.

"But promise to keep it a secret. Half bloods aren't supposed to know this, nor any God. Understand? And make sure Castillio does not tell a soul about the parcel he went to Delphi with."

"Crystal clear."

It was very weird. That lady had white hairs creeping into her head and a few stray wrinkles too, but she was calling the young man before her _father_. Was it Clarisse La Rue?

"I'm actually supposed to be here a week later, but since I am, shall I start training the kids now?"

"Go ahead," Ares replied. "And make sure no one asks about Zhalia."

"With pleasure," she replied with a nasty grin as she turned smartly and left.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Like I've been drinking too much." I sat up and tried to shake myself off the uncomfortable feeling.

"No, no, you'll throw up, just relax. That potion will get the wine out of your body."

I sat up and stared glumly out of the room.

"That was no satyr you saw yesterday."

"I know. I had the pleasure of listening to that enlightening conversation with your daughter."

"You were EAVESDROPPING?" he demanded.

"Hey! With that booming voice of hers, your daughter could be heard a mile away. She woke me up!"

"So you know about the prophecy."

"Yes."

We lapsed into uncomfortable silence.

"Are you going to tell the others?" I asked timidly.

"Tell what?"

"That I know all about the prophecy even though they forbade me from knowing it?"

"No."

"_What?_"

"I'm not telling them."

"But why?" I asked, rather weakly.

"You'll be punished for it; Father is rather strict. But I think you have the right to know the details."

"You know," he said suddenly. "You aren't like I thought you to be."

"How did you expect me to be?"

"I thought you were . . . . different." Ah, that was helpful.

"I hope you don't mind, but I don't think you will, now that you're all cozy with Apollo,"

"I'm not _cozy_ with Apollo," I cut in.

"Never mind, the thing is, um, I'm no longer interested in you." Hmm, was that a break-up? I never saw it coming, I must say.

"Lord Ares?" I ventured to break the silence.

"Yes?" he asked, looking intently at the broken teapot.

"I think we can still be friends," I said, extending an arm, ready to snatch it away if he hurts it. A second ticks by.

"Friends? Certainly!" He grasped it in a warm and firm handshake.

"It's Zeus!" he cried, all of a sudden. "Remember that day I had to go to Olympus in a hurry? He held a vote about whether we should tell you or not. We were all for telling you. But Apollo suddenly comes out of nowhere and hisses in his ear and He declares that telling you is out of the question. He _locked_ us in Olympus; made us swear we wouldn't tell. And he didn't even invite Hades and Hermes."

"What? Why?"

"Because he is scared," he murmured, looking straight into my eyes. "See, in all this mix-up, _he_ is the one who is hard hit. He is no longer going to be the King of Olympus unless you marry him. And he knows you wouldn't. He is scared that these two will usurp the throne from him."

"But _Hermes_? Why would he do such a thing?"

"You and I and Artemis know that, but Zeus suspects his own son because he's God of Cunning and Slyness and all. He is getting crazy, the old fool," Thunder rumbled menacingly at his words.

"Oh shut up father," he snapped. "We both know that I'm only telling the truth and you can't punish me for that."

"You have very impressive sword skills," he began rambling. "I can help improve it. You are also just the right build for a spear thrower. Want to start training?"

"Sure! Um, why didn't you ask me all this before?"

He grew thoughtful. "Maybe then, I saw you as my girl. But now I see you as my friend." He flashed a grin as he picked up a sword nearby. I promptly summoned one too.

Suddenly I heard a low whooshing sound coming from above. It seemed to get louder by the second. We rushed out to the grounds.

"Sweet Zeus, what is that?" he asked, pointing above dumbstruck.

It was a form, a human form that came hurling down head first from the skies. It was very far away from us. Looked like it will land in the sea if I don't act fast. I immediately exerted all my willpower in pulling that body towards us.

"What's going on?"

"Be ready to catch it!" I yelled with the strain. Ares steadied himself. The form came nearer. I noticed that it was a woman, wearing a flowing maroon gown. I caught a glint of diamonds on her beautiful red hair and neck. I almost lost my grip when I recognized her.

Ares gasped in shock. "Mother?" he managed, as he caught her.

We were huddled around Ares's bed; Apollo fussing over Lady Hera, Ares pale faced and I, gripping his shoulder. Zeus sat in a corner, wordless with shock.

"She'll wake up in a few minutes," Apollo announced, then glanced at the table. "Who's been drinking?"

"Me," I replied quietly.

"Why?" he asked, looking shocked.

"Because. . ." I began hotly but Ares crushed my toe and said, "Because she wanted to taste some and overdid it, the fool." I glanced reproachfully. He gnashed his teeth and signaled me to shut up.

"Oh sweetheart why did you do it? Did you miss me?" He ran his fingers through my hair ignoring my squeaky protests and was about to kiss me but Hera came to the rescue and woke up. Thank goodness.

She glanced at Ares and smiled warmly through familiar eyes. Strangely, I felt a pain in my heart that had nothing to do with Apollo's glances.

"Father's here," he said, taking her hand.

All hell broke loose then.

Hera jumped onto Zeus with her dagger drawn out and yelled hysterically in Ancient Greek. Apollo pulled me out of harm's way and Ares tried to separate them.

"You spineless coward, you TRAITOR!"

"Hera, get off me!"

"Mother, what's wrong?"

"He threw me down that's what's wrong! HE HURTLED ME DOWN OLYMPUS!"

"I NEVER did such a thing Hera, I swear!"

"Keep your swearing to yourself."

"Hera calm down and listen to me, please,"

"Go to Tartarus!" she cried, stabbing him hard, again and again.

"Stop it mother, please stop it,"

"Apollo! Don't call _me_ mother, you son of a . . ."

"Be careful who you speak to, you. . ."

"STOP IT!" Ares bellowed. They froze mid way. "Zhalia's just noted something."

"Lady Hera," I began shaking. I saw that she had calmed down, in a manner of speaking. "Where are your gauntlets?"

I saw her eyes widen in shock as she noticed her bleeding arms. "They're gone," she said in a hollow voice.

"Darling, they _cut_ your hands! My dear. . ."

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK. . ."

"See," Zeus cut in. "_I _didn't do it! They did it for the gauntlets! It must be one of those Titans! See what I do to him when I get him!"

"But you tried to KILL ME!"

"I swear on River Styx, Keeper of Oaths that I did not try to kill you, I never will and I will give the most horrible punishment to the one who did this," he finished. Hera scrutinized him for a long time before she moved over. And fainted in a pool of ichor.

"Looks like my day's just been booked," Apollo muttered, rolling up his sleeves.

**NOTE :**

**HYPERION : The Titan god of light, and of the cycles of time measured by the lights of heaven: the sun, the moon and the dawn. Hyperion was one of the four brother Titans who held Oraknos fast while Kronos castrated him with the sickle. At the end of the Titan War he was cast into the pit of Tartarus by Zeus.**


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

Ares and I forgot all about the promised training. How could we keep in mind that silly thing when the fate of the world was at stake? Zeus immediately sent a word to Hestia and Athena. They reported back that they still had their portions of the Titan Lord. Hestia even decided to carry the goblet around with her.

There was a council of sorts in Ares's place. I would have never known about it hadn't Ares called me. He led me in and a big frown appeared in Apollo's brow. I distanced myself and stared at the wall.

"I think we ought to tell the kids," Ares said, jerking his thumb towards the Hall. "They must know that He is rising. I can see they're panicking already with half-baked rumors. And we need the half-bloods to fight for us."

"There is no need to frighten them already." Apollo declared pompously. "Two pieces are safe. And he is not complete without them."

"But last time He came back without the aid of any of those pieces," Hera said.

"Through Luke's body," whispered Zeus.

"It still beats me," Apollo mused. "How did the prophecy apply for Luke when he is Hermes's son?"

"Who said he was Hermes's son?" shot up Ares.

"He is _not_ Hermes's son? Then why was Hermes so close?" Apollo challenged.

"He was also close to Dionysus, remember? He's _his_ son," he said tilting his head towards Zeus.

"Is it true?" Apollo asked. Zeus simply nodded. Hera snorted in reply.

"We are moving away from the topic we are discussing," Zeus said testily.

"So?"

The question just hung there, without getting a reply.

"Well," began Apollo. "We can just tell the Immortals and the older half-bloods. The kids at Camp can know it later."

"I sense an Olympian meeting," said Hera. They nodded in unison.

"Right, Zhalia," said Ares. "Inform Chiron where I've gone, but keep the why a secret. Go to your room and lay low. Do not talk to any of the kids. Especially that Taffeta girl."

"She's the only one nice to me," I mumbled.

"That's because she's Aphrodite's ticket to know what's going on." I frowned resentfully.

"I'll come and see you after the meeting," Apollo stated, in an attempt to cheer me up. "And we can go to. . ."

"Zhalia's not leaving Camp," Hera snapped. "You barely brought her safely out of harm's way the last time."

"It is okay, Lord Apollo," I said quickly, forcing a smile. "The meeting's much more important". He shot me an adoring look and vanished. God, things only get messier, the more I see him.

I returned that box to Kenneth's brother, after removing the stench of half-eaten mice in it. Some sympathetic nymphs tried to talk to me, but I knew they were only fishing for fresh gossip. I avoided Eric and Locke too. The day would have passed just like that, but Freya was waiting for me in my room.

"At last," she said. I sat on the edge of the bed and looked expectantly.

"Why didn't you come to training today? And why is Clarisse snapping at me when I ask her that? Chiron's a ton of help too, mouth firmly closed." Silence.

"Why are you not eating with us nowadays?" More silence.

"I'm asking you a question," she said furiously.

"But I'm not supposed to answer it," I said baldly.

"Whatever's that supposed to mean? Aren't we friends? Don't I tell you everything? Okay, let's see how long you go without answering this."

"Till tomorrow Freya," I said, levitating her out. "After that, I don't think I'll be alive."

"What the . . ?" she stammered, as I gently closed the door.

That was the longest night I ever had. Dreamless, quiet, with silence and the horror of my destiny pressing from all sides. I wiped away a few stray tears and stared, stared and continued to stare at the window till my irises hurt.

Suddenly I heard the shrieks of triumphant harpies as they gathered at a point outside my window. I saw a flash of bronze. A boy was fighting them, a blond boy who looked like he came from the Underworld itself.

"I came just now you silly harpies!" he cried. "I'm Teucer! Teucer Blake!"

That awoke me all right.

"Stop!" I said, jumping out of the window. The harpies obediently retreated. I walked up to the boy.

"Wow. Aren't you Zhalia Frost?" I nodded. "How can you control the harpies?"

"They got a few unforgettable scars," I replied.

"Yeah, I forgot you're Ares's daughter."

I led him to Chiron, who greeted him happily. Ares looked suspicious.

"What happened? Where are the others?" he demanded sharply.

He hung his head. "They didn't make it. It was a trap; we had walked right into a trap. Veronica and I managed to escape. But we were interrupted by a horde of Stymphalian birds. I shot my way through but Ronny was trapped. She told me to come and tell you."

"What did you go in search of?" I asked curiously.

"Demeter's golden grains." he replied.

"Didn't you meet anyone else? We sent a troop after you!" Ares asked.

"What? No, no I didn't," he trailed away. But I saw more than shock flit through his eyes then. I think Chiron saw it too.

Anyway, there was a mixture of celebration and mourning in the Hall during breakfast. I was drinking in all that cheer, laughing happily with the others until Cosimo stood up, glass in hand and declared, "To Zhalia Frost, about to face the Titan Lord himself today." My heart leapt up to my mouth and I fled the place. But I swear I saw Ares throw his pork ham at the Apollo table.

I threw myself under a tree for something to do. Distract Zhalia, distract yourself! The more you think about it, the more certainly it will happen. . .

_The only way to beat Time is to be still._

Be still? What does that mean? Not go into a flutter? Or not react? Or not respond, make decisions? Or not think of anything at all. . .

My eyes closed in exhaustion but trembling hands shook my awake. It was Teucer, all alone.

"Hey," I said.

"Um, thanks for rescuing me from those harpies,"

"Don't mention it,"

"And I'm sorry,"

"What? Why?"

"For this," he said, producing a gold orb from his pocket. "This was the prize for my freedom." In a second, he thrust that orb into my chest.

"What?" I gasped, as I was sucked into a swirling void. I felt myself disintegrate painfully into nothing, floating, flowing like a river . . . towards an ornate chair in a stifling room. I landed with a thump and with a rush, solidified into flesh. I had a visitor waiting for me. For some reckless reason, I wasn't at all surprised. It was more of relief.

"Would you like some ambrosia? I sense you haven't had any breakfast."

"Sure. Give me some nectar to go with it. And don't poison it please."

Kronos laughed. His powerful baritone echoed across the room. I studied him. His skin emitted a golden glow which illuminated the room. I could sense power radiating from him, tremendous confidence and a keen, cruel sense of purpose. He looked a lot like Zeus, with a flowing beard and hair,

"Don't compare me with my son. I'm ten times much better."

"Sorry," I said hastily, kicking myself for the mistake.

He shot me a curious stare. "They have made you very timid. And kept you ignorant of your fate. But I saw to _that_."

"_You_ sent Hyperion to me? Like a satyr?"

"And Daphne."

So, _Kronos_, the most dreaded Titan Lord, of all the people, has told me the truth. He has told me what I badly wanted to know, which I had every right to know. Thanks to him, I'm better equipped now, much bolder. And I also know how it feels to be drunk . . . I felt a wave of affection for him and smiled automatically.

"But why all this secrecy?"

"Come now dear, will you have accepted my offer if I made it myself?"

There was some truth in that.

"What is this place?"

"You could say a reformation chamber. I'm not complete yet, see,"

"Ugh! This place . . . is supposed to. . . I'm not supposed to come here! It is private!"

"It is hygienic though, as you can see for yourself. And what is privacy between us?"

All the positive feelings I felt an instant ago, were washed away with cruel realization.

"Ah, you want to rule the world too? Oh I should have known that you would come knocking. _Where is my mother?_"

"Safer than with the Gods. And I have a message from her."

"A message?" My breath caught in my throat.

"But you must listen to me first," he whispered, leaning close to me. I flinched at the putrid smell.

"I shall be honest with you. Very honest. _I don't love you._ According to me, Rhea was more timid and attractive. You are just a brat in my eyes. But you are a powerful brat. You hold the seat of eternal power.

Marry me. Just that. Tolerate my company for a few hours of the martial ceremony. After that you are free."

"Free?"

"To do _whatever_ you want. _Anything._ You can live safely with your mother away from the strife of the world. You can develop your pursuit of knowledge. You shall have the power to ask me a few requests too. Why, you can even marry someone you truly love. Or, if you change your mind, you can live with me too.

Think about it. I offer you honestly. And I offer you true. Why should you bother about the others? What have the Gods ever done to you? Take up my offer. I give you unlimited power, freedom and safety. And your mother too."

"You're holding my mother ransom?" I snarled, anger coming to me suddenly, since he seemed calmer.

"No," he replied, unperturbed. "I'm keeping her safe. If she were free, the dratted Olympians would leech her of all her powers."

"You sent monsters to kill me." I accused.

"To kill _you_? Why would I do that? To kill the Olympians, yes."

"To abduct me, double yes."

"Not in that crude sense. To get you away from their brainwashing influence and make you my offer. I have as much right as them to offer you my hand."

"You're my . . . my _nephew_!"

"Immortals do not see relations, do they?"

"_You_ certainly don't. Rhea was your sister, wasn't she? Someone else's wife to boot. You kidnap her and ugh!"

"My son slept with two of my daughters, my sister, his foster-mother and his own granddaughter."

"You killed your children!"

"So did Zeus. He swallowed Athena before she was born."

"STOP IT!" I yelled. "Why are you filling up my head with this shit?"

"I'm just trying to tell you that they aren't as glorious as they project themselves to be!" he replied, equally heated. "My reign was called the _Golden Age_. No girl was forced into submission for the whim of a Titan, no one was slaved into doing what they didn't want to. I treated every virgin as my own daughter and protected them. Tell me, are they any virgin immortals around except Zeus's pet daughters and Hestia?"

I turned away slightly from his rage. He was saying the truth. The gospel truth. I only have millions of assurances from _stories_ that Kronos was evil. What if he isn't? What if he was rewritten history's supposed villain? But he _castrated_ his father!

"Only at the request of my mother. Won't you do the same for your mother?"

I would. He loves his mother too. But yet, he used me. He sent that horrible phoenix! All for the sake of getting a portion of his body.

"It was your mother who sent that bird. I know nothing about it."

"What? YOU LIE!" No way was I going to buy this. HE sends the bird and tosses the blame on my mother! How dare he!

"I am telling the truth! I swear on River Styx. Your mother wanted to send to you that fire-bird for a long time. Let's say I just tweaked the time it came to you."

"I FREAKING DON'T BELIEVE IT!"

"Your beliefs are your own, Lady Zhalia. I don't intend to change them. And don't you want to listen to your mother's message?"

"THAT IS A LOAD OF CRAP!" I thundered.

"I do not lie. I used to, but I don't anymore. Not when there is something to be lost with every untruth."

"How do _I _believe you? What if they are just lies of your own making? I don't think you'll have the decency to come and deliver a message from my mother! Not when you hold her hostage!" I continued to yell to the unfeeling room while he sipped calmly at his nectar.

"You are just lying according to your advantage! _My_ mother sent that phoenix? As if. _My_ mom would never send a _monster_ like that after me. DON'T ACCUSE HER OF THINGS SHE HASN'T DONE! Didn't you send a whole horde of Gigantes to hunt down my mother? You nearly killed her with the Greek fire!" Eventually, I got tired and I relaxed in exhaustion.

"Feel better now? Mortals sure got one thing right. You've got to let out those pent up feelings. Or else they can turn inward. Don't I know about these things? A million years of being shut up in Tartarus. . ."

A few deep breaths later, I took my seat at the chair opposite him.

"What's the message?"

"Leave Camp. And learn magic under Circe's tutelage."

Now that was the last thing I expected from my mother.

"Does that make sense to you?"

"Yeah," I replied, dazed.

"All right! Now let's get to the main question."

"What?"

"Oh, my, you already forgot? _Are you going to marry me?_"

"Oh, that!"

I _had_ forgotten. Well; he impressed me more favorably than any other suitor. He must be telling the truth, well mostly. But he gives me what I want the most. _Freedom_. And my mother . . .

"You have all your time to decide. Just tell me when you have."

A strange chill crept over me at those words.

"If I decide to marry you?"

"Why we do it immediately. Or as soon as you're convenient."

"And if I don't?"

He slowly removed a sickle latched behind his back. "Well, sorry to say, I don't give destiny a chance of ruining my plans. I don't have a choice dear."

I gulped and broke into a sweat. I should have known oh, I should have known! Kronos _was _evil. Whatever you delude yourself to the contrary. So I sit here, removed in time and count the seconds to a fake marriage or instant death. What a _lovely_ end to my life!

"I don't sense a decision coming. . ." he crooned with a chuckle.

"Please don't rush me," I begged.

His offer isn't half as bad. Now how many people will give you all that? And how many people haven't spoken in riddles and deemed you mature enough to handle the truth? I may just accept it.

But then, quite suddenly, I thought how Hermes would feel, if he knew I changed sides. About Ares, my caring friend now. My mother would _never_ forgive me. And in an instant, I knew I couldn't jump boats, I _shouldn't_ change sides.

"Have you thought it over thoroughly then?" he asked, his wide mouth in a snarl now.

"More time," I pleaded desperately, much like a deer before a hunter's arrow.

I shall think of my life, happy moments before I die. Or a way to escape? That's impossible. I have no idea how I came, how will I know how to leave? I was well and truly, trapped. I glanced up at the dome-like ceiling in a sort of silent prayer. And, oh I didn't believe it, but I saw a flash of white. A stick, a sharp, bent bolt was sticking in from the ceiling. Air rushed out from the room towards the crack that now appeared.

"See you later!" I yelled, as I was buffeted to my escape towards the crack. I was ether once more, flowing fast towards the sole crack, my freedom, but I solidified almost immediately. I landed with a hard thump on the grass and the sunlight stung my eyes.

"Can't you have been gentler?" I snapped, rubbing my eyes.

"Getting you out was a miracle in itself," Zeus snapped back, looking relieved.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

I cradled my burning eyes for a few more seconds while my mind was introspecting with detached calmness. The Titan Lord was terrifyingly vile, even more dangerous because he made me believe he was trustworthy. _Him?_ I felt like laughing at myself now. How very naïve you actually are, Zhalia . . .

He had made his intentions very clear. Marry or die. Cruelly to the point. By the Gods, please let him not take out his anger on my mother. Please.

And Teucer Blake was forced to, or convinced by Kronos to trap me for freedom.

I sat up suddenly. Zeus looked expectant.

"I need to see Teucer Blake."

"Why?" he demanded.

"You'll know," I staggered to my feet, but he bid me sit while he asked a nymph to fetch Teucer.

"Where is that orb?" I asked shakily.

"Destroyed," he retorted, equally shaky, though he tried his best to suppress it.

"He was . . . _in_ that. . ."

"Serves him right."

"He made me know the prophecy. . ."

"WHAT?" he roared. Thunder rumbled angrily and I flinched at my mistake too late, but Teucer had come just then, pale and guilty. When he saw me and Zeus, he dropped in a swoon.

Zeus rushed to him and snapped his fingers. He blearily began to open his eyes and Zeus backed off immediately. Taking my opportunity, I leaned next to Teucer's ear.

"If you want to get off, better make a clean breast of it," I hissed. His blue eyes widened and he nodded in reply.

I stood up. "So Blake, what really happened?"

He looked at Zeus, who looked murderous; and the sky above, echoing his feelings and at me, glaring daggers at him.

"Be quick boy!" he thundered. "We haven't got all day!"

That acted as a trigger. "Well, actually, grandpa," he inclined his head kindly at the offensive family term. Hmm, amusing. "The thing is; we were surrounded. Ronny, Lily and I. But we didn't escape like I said. They took us down to Tartarus," he shuddered freely at the memory.

"What?" I gasped. Zeus drew in his breath.

"It was HORRIBLE down there! We couldn't escape even if we tried. They clamped us with chains of Titanium and there was always a host of monsters jeering at us. But there was a beautiful lady next to us, a Goddess I think, with red hair and lovely green eyes. She kept giving us energy. Even though we were starving, it felt as though we had just eaten." Tears rose unbidden into my eyes. My mother, it has to be her, the _eternal_ helper.

That brought a sudden memory linked with . . . _vanilla_? I struggled to recall the faint strands of memory. Ah, yes. I was wearing my favorite dress to my seventh year birthday treat in a nearby hotel. It was the only time I got a vanilla flavored cake. My mother had suddenly met a weird old friend there. . .

"_How do you do, my eternal lady?" she gasped, on seeing my mother. It was a tall, regal looking woman, wearing a blue dress shimmering with ominous hidden patterns._

"_Ah, Circe; rest your anxieties. The mortal world is not as bad as it seems."_

"_But my mother, Lady Hecate, would still have me check you,"_

"Then one day, they removed us from that place." Teucer's reedy voice cut through my thoughts. "The monsters were practically howling with laughter then! They led us into this gold-gilded, suffocating throne room. And I saw them: Simon, Vanda, Dillon, Robert, Tamina, Xander and Kenneth, all bound in chains like us. Before we could say 'Oraknos', they bound that kind lady in the wall opposite us.

There was a ritual of sorts. They went round a gold sarcophagus, I think, in circles, chanting in some strange language. And then . . . and then, they. . . . THEY CUT OFF THE HEADS OF ALL MY FRIENDS!"

I stood frozen to the spot while Teucer sobbed in anguish. Zeus only managed to croak, "Veronica". A few drops began to fall from the sky.

Teucer gulped down his tears and plodded on, like he wanted to get it off his chest and dump it at our feet. "They left me alone because I was weak and famished and because they only wanted nine demigods. They . . . they trapped their . . . souls in a sickle and they drained that pretty lady of her powers till she was as weak as I was and they tried to . . .to force it on Kronos I guess. The power wasn't enough I suppose. So it leaked away and their spirits went to the underworld above. . ." A few drops rolled down his cheeks.

"At least their souls were safe. But the monsters were angry and they took it all on us. They thrashed us both to the point of death. I thought I would surely die then, but that lady, she healed me and bade me escape. It took me many days to leave that place, like a huge enchantment was placed on it to confuse me. I kept going in circles, coming to the same place, but I managed to stay away from the monsters at least. The last day, I saw Him chuckling happily, like he was real pleased about something. He then gave orders to drain that lady again, albeit, more forcefully. Seems like he had overcome the problem that happened that day." He was quiet for a while.

"Then he suddenly turned and dragged me close to him. He. . ." he glanced uncertainly at me and I signaled him to stop.

"I guess, my Lord, that was when Blake was mesmerized," I concluded.

Zeus gave me a sharp glance. "There was no deal? Had Teucer not betrayed us?"

"I don't think so, my Lord," I had made my decision. A close brush with the Titan Lord made me realize that he had a way of making people feel absolutely helpless, like they have no other choice but to do as he says. If Zeus hadn't pulled me out from that nightmare. . . . .

He nodded. "Then he must be spared of any punishment." He glared at me again. "I shall have a quick word with my son and we'll meet again."

As soon as he left, Teucer grabbed me and sobbed into my shoulder.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you my love!"

"Er, there's no need to be so melodramatic," I said awkwardly.

"I'll do _anything_ for you," he prodded.

"Anything?"

"Anything in the world," he declared simply.

"Um, how close are you with your father?"

"Very much so. Well, Cosimo's way more close, but I'm not far behind. Why?"

"Can you tell your father a message?

"_That's all?_ What?"

"Just, well, be very careful, this is a delicate issue, um; tell him that Eurynome's daughter isn't interested in him. That it was a plain misunderstanding on his part."

"Just that? Oh sure. I can tell him right now,"

"NO! Well, say it after like, ten days. And be very careful about the whole matter please. You've got to convince him to, you know, forget that girl."

"Okay, but it is going to be tough. I don't think we can just drop a pretty girl. Coming to see Chiron? He was mad with worry,"

Just then, Ares poked his head out from his room.

"I'm called." Blake winked and left. I strolled over lazily towards him.

"Trouble, Zhalia," his amber eyes flared up warningly.

Zeus ambled on without a prelude. "So, you know the prophecy."

"Yes."

"WHO FORCED THE KNOWLEDGE UPON YOU? I SWEAR I SHALL HUNT HIM DOWN TILL HE ROTS IN TARTARUS!" His form shimmered with a blinding white glow and his eyes looked like they had storm clouds trapped in them.

"Um, it is partly my fault that the prophecy is known."

"Don't blame yourself child. Who told you?"

"Why shouldn't I know?"

"That is no concern of yours, child," he said roughly.

"Don't call me child," I hissed.

"Why shouldn't she know, father?" Ares stood erect in front of me. "She is Mother Eurynome's daughter! It is a prophecy regarding her! I don't think Eurynome would be very happy seeing the way her daughter is shunned and deluded."

"I DO NOT delude her!" Rain suddenly began pouring down in torrents outside. "I am only trying to protect her!"

"Protect? How long? You saw the way the Titan Lord took her hostage, right in front of our eyes! Right within Camp! You can't hide the truth forever."

Zeus looked at Ares, dumbfounded. "Hasn't your experience in Camp taught you _anything_? Tell me, when is a half-blood entitled to visit the Oracle?"

"When he's supposed to go on a quest," he answered promptly.

"Wrong. When he is _ready_ to go on a quest. There's a difference. If a demigod listens to all the prophecies of all the quests he is going to undertake in his whole life, he must complete all of his tasks in six months."

"What are you talking about?"

"The _Time-stretch of Prophecies_! Every time you listen to a prophecy, being a subject, you _must _fulfill it in six months. It is one of the unbendable rules of the Oracle. I confess I did not know about it until Apollo informed me."

"So," I said, as a sudden terror overcame me. "I've _got to_ get married in six months?" Zeus nodded solemnly. "That's why we voted against telling you."

Shit. Shit. So _He_ has the last laugh after all. He pretends to be caring and responsible, concerned about my feelings when he revealed the contents, but actually he was only accelerating the game. Why he could have kept me contained for six months within that chamber if he wanted! He didn't even give me a darn choice! I shuddered.

"Better notify the Twins and Hermes," Zeus nodded slowly. "They started worrying when you didn't come back in a day."

"Wait a second," I stammered. "How long was I gone?"

"Ten days," they chorused solemnly. Controller of Time, oh no, he got me _again_! Oh, I soo want to _kill_ him!

"I better leave then," Zeus said, getting up. "Ares, if anything happens to her,"

"Wait!" I yelped. They turned.

"Please, I think I've got to go to Circe's place and learn magic."

"You're NOT going anywhere!" he snapped. "I went through hell to get you back! I even begged, yes _begged_ Hades to check whether you were down there!"

"But father, that is a very good idea! She is way beyond the demigods standard and she can learn how to use her Immortal powers there!"

"Ares, she is not a WEAPON to be used in battle! It is right at the heart of the Sea of Monsters. Zhalia shall stay here and be safe, like Athena said. And think about her decision," he added, as an afterthought.

"But," we protested, but he was gone.

"This is soo not fair! I am _supposed_ to go there and train! I am not some damsel in distress. I _want_ to fight! I have a right to fight!"

"Just go to your room, Zhalia. You'll find a way." But he murmured, "_'Like Athena said'_ Pah! He behaves as though her word is gospel!"

"But you yourself said . . . ,"

"Relax! You have been for ten days in a monster's clutches. Time you had some rest."

I went reluctantly to my room, with a string of protests but only because Ares threatened to carry me there myself. I flopped down.

Again I felt like cursing all the Gods for their insolence. Yeah, right, I was nearly murdered, but what's the point? I was knee deep in the problem but now I'm immersed to my neck in it, my mother is _still_ a helpless captive going through hell and they won't even let me obey her! And Zeus is most upset about his silly _pride_ being dented while his creator is held hostage by his enemy. Seriously, how can he ever have ruled Olympus, the pompous bastard?

I felt a terrible fury pounding my veins. Who are they to stop me? I _shall_ go to Circe's island. I am strong enough to fight the monsters hurtled in my way. They won't let loose the fact that I left, so I don't think The Titan Lord would know. And maybe, I could get some help. But even Ares turned me down. I know he never said it openly, but still, I can see it plain as day. He made a mistake in hiding my secret; he'll never do it again. So, back to square one, back to that first night in Camp where I was alone and lost. . .

The sky was dark now, pitch dark. All the Campers were huddled in the centre, around a bonfire, singing Camp songs boisterously. Freya and Teucer were dancing about without a care, Eric and Krista were demonstrating an Irish jig to Aphrodite Cabin and even Locke had forgotten his fear for Ares and was skipping around in his presence. Ares and Chiron were laughing too, trying their hand at a waltz.

I wanted to rush out and join them. I was a child too! I wanted to spend time with friends too! Friends I was forbidden from ever speaking to, lest I let loose some darn secret. Friends I had lost forever, because of the Titan who tricked me out of my senses. I can never belong completely here. _Never_. I turned my back firmly and bit my trembling lip.

Every second I spend here seems like torture to me, now that I know there is someplace else to go. And Mom . . .

I flung open the blurry Cabin door furiously, wishing it would lead me to salvation. I drew in a breath sharply at my vision, astonished beyond speech. Bright neon light greeted me. It read _'C.C._ _Spa and Resort'_. But how? Is it a trick? Or an illusion? Maybe Kronos's clever trap? Should I go? But I so wanted to go. I can't endure a moment more of this pain. I ran out into the illusion, thinking surely that I'll collide into a wall with a sickening crunch and maybe then at least, someone would come to me. . .

But I walked right into it. A lady appeared out of thin air to greet me, with a blue business suit and clipboard.

"Welcome! Oh, it is an honour I must say! I'm sure that it is your first visit. Come, we must see Lady Circe now!"

I stood frozen to the spot. I turned back. All I saw was the wide, black sea, glimmering silver in the full moon. _I had teleported to Circe's island!_

"Ah, Aura, hope you don't mind, but I'll lead her to Circe myself." We both turned and gasped.

"Are you all right Zhalia? First, I happen to be so busy that I could never see you and then you put on a disappearing act!"

"Hermes," I said dumbstruck.

"Close your mouth, please, Zhalia, there are a lot of flies in here."

"But how. . ."

"Come on, let's get you settled in bed," he said pulling me towards the huge entrance. "Hey, haven't you had anything to eat?"

"How did I come here?"

"You know the answer: teleportation. Looks like you have developed that skill unconsciously. Ares told me that you'll try and come here. But this area is magically protected; I didn't want any accidents happening. So, I sort of, guided you inside. And yes, Ares told me to apologize for isolating you. He said he had a feeling that you would act faster that way. And Zhalia, _were you drunk?_"

I ignored the question and looked around. It was _beautiful_! There were waterslides and fountains lit by colorful lights that kept flashing and changing vibrantly. Dolphins and Hippocampi danced gleefully around in the pools. The fountain before me changed into a shape of a lady, with hands outstretched, as though to welcome me, while there were words above: _'Lady Zhalia, deeply honoured by your gracious presence'. _

"Flattering, isn't it?" he asked, a glint in his violet eyes. I nodded with a smile.

We walked into the main building, where suddenly, I felt a cold shudder as I entered.

"It's the domain boundary," Hermes explained. "You can always _feel_ such magic."

I heard muffled shrieks first, growing louder and louder as I approached a big room. A huge, stinking rat cage greeted me.

"More full than before, eh?" enquired Hermes casually of a tall lady, whose black hair was braided beautifully with gold.

"Yes, I got exceptionally annoyed with some stray mortals," she said, lifting her head from the canvas she was working on. And gasped.

"Lord Hermes and . . ."

"You've seen my mother once, haven't you?" I asked.

"Yes dear, I have seen her millions of times. But only once, with you . . . welcome at last, Lady Zhalia,"

Something about the way she reverently greeted me, like as though I was a Goddess, made me blush. I looked shyly away to the cage in my side. One guinea pig caught my attention in particular. It was standing on its hind legs, supporting itself with the nets and was goggling greedily at my . . .

Hermes rushed to stand before me and the offensive pig and gave a glare that scorched it to cinders. Circe clucked disapprovingly.

"I didn't like him either, the pervert. But he was fun to torture. . . Anyway, we better give you a room to retire,"

"She hadn't eaten anything for the past ten hours Circe,"

"Ah, then she can dine with me. What about you, my Lord?"

"Have work to do. I'll have a word with her before I go,"

"Of course!"

Hermes and I walked to the other end of the room.

"Thank you," I said.

"Oh jeez, stop that. Am I your friend or what?" But he still grinned at me.

"Missed you a lot. Wish you had stolen my phone again, so I could say an excuse to Apollo to come and see you. Is he looking after you well?"

"Oh man, _Apollo!_" I told him the whole story, how I was only pretending for him and that too, not so well and how I actually think him insufferable. He laughed hard at my antics.

". . . and now I don't know how to get rid of him!"

"Well, I'd say you already have. No God comes to these parts except Poseidon and me. Hmm, I'll see what I can do."

"Are you really very busy?" I asked shrewdly.

"Zhalia, its _Circe_ and all said and done, _I'm a man!_ I'm not pushing her hard enough to try any tricks."

"Are you scared?" I asked teasingly.

"No, I do not want to spoil our good relationship," he said earnestly.

"See you then," I said.

"Circe is damn helpful to Immortal girls. You can ask for anything in the world and she'll give it to you. Train hard and don't disappear again, okay?"

I grinned happily and waved at him.

"Aren't you going to eat?" he asked.

"No, I want to see your Immortal form,"

"If I tell you that it would only hurt your eyes, would you listen?"

"No."

"I thought so."

He morphed suddenly to a tall man, wearing a dark green tunic. His curly brown locks were adorned by a winged circlet. He wore a sturdy brown leather belt, holding a sword, a lyre and a reed pipe. His feet were covered in pretty winged sandals and he was clutching the Caduceus in his right hand. But his whole form was shimmering with such bright light that my eyes watered with the strain of looking at him.

"Lovely footwear," I commented.

"Zhalia, now you really _must_ step back and cover your eyes,"

I closed my eyes but refused to move. He sighed and waved his Caduceus. In a sudden blinding flash, he disappeared, but the force threw me several feet backwards. I landed right in the middle of a large cushion.

"What in Hades!" I gasped. Behind me Circe did too.

"When did he become so powerful?" she mused aloud, with undisguised awe.

**NOTE:**

**AURA: The younger Titanide-goddess of the breezes. She was a virgin huntress raped by Dionysus.**

**HECATE: The younger Titan-goddess of the ghosts, witchcraft and necromancy. She supported Zeus in the Titan war and so retained all of her privileges. **


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

Circe had given me two mortal attendants to look after my needs. And looking after my needs apparently included being woken up at 4 a.m.

"Let me sleep," I mumbled into the pillow.

"Come now Lady Zhalia, Circe says magical energies are better channeled in the morning." That bucked me out of bed all right.

"Your bath is ready," chirped an attendant. She was plump and cheerful, her blonde hair tucked neatly behind in a bun.

"You never introduced yourselves," I began.

The plump girl blushed. "I'm Resa Maniye at your service."

Another girl flopped onto the bed. "Eileen Strauss," she said, examining my hair. "Now we could wet and blow-dry this, or condition and curl it carefully,"

"I'm sick of curls," I said promptly.

"Ah then, straight is the key. Hmm, what about eye-complementary robes?"

"Robes?"

"Oh, yes," she said, shaking her head and the mop of brown hair above it. "You haven't brought clothes with you. Anyway Circe insists on uniform."

"I don't want robes. I can't even _move_ in those! And those frills are itchy!"

"Your bath is getting cold dear," Resa said, coaxing Eileen out of the room. I entered the bathroom and gasped.

"Um, you're sure it's my bath? I haven't accidentally entered a swimming pool or something?" It was the biggest bathtub I've ever seen; long and deep enough to do a few laps, brimming with hot water, fragrance and frothy bubbles.

"Please call me when you're ready. I think today we'll do an oil massage for the hair, a quick manicure and pedicure."

"Make it fast Resa. She needs to attend class!"

Aaah. It was bliss, pure bliss. No matter how much Eileen hurried her, Resa was very gentle with me. Then they proceeded to straighten my hair, but only ended up making it wavy. So I ran into the Hall at top speed (tripping here and there, oh I HATE frocks!), wearing a red _gown_, with matching shoes and amethyst ear studs, the hair loosely bound by ribbons. I look ridiculous!

"Calm down Zhalia, whoever said magic comes by running," echoed a voice up from the Hall.

"Lady Circe," I greeted, attempting a curtsy. She smiled in reply.

"We shall discuss your curriculum before we go in for breakfast." I nodded eagerly.

"So; I heard you already are aware of your telekinetic and teleportation skills,"

"Telekinetic yes. I can control it, to some extent. But I've only just become aware of the latter."

She nodded carefully. Then in a flash, she sent a horde of needles towards me. I halted them in mid-air and made them drop to the floor. With a lazy flick of her finger, she joined all the needles together to form a whip, which lunged straight at me. I summoned the whip, rearranged the needles to form a sharp spear and hurled it in her direction. She converted the spear into arrows pointing at me. I noticed an iron stick nearby. I summoned it, magnetized it and snatched all the arrows out from the air. When she tried to pull it, I pushed her hands behind her back and secured it with thread.

"Impressive," she remarked, eyes glinting. "How did you magnetize the stick?"

"Polarization. I aligned all the molecules in a straight line."

"Very good!" she said, untangling her hands. "I shall have nothing to do in that department then. So we shall start with teleportation. Then we shall go to Mist manipulation, Appearance changing, Emo-tions, Mass charms, Empathy links, Sight and Sense, Transfiguration, Hex bolts, Necromancy, Element bending, Dream Oracles, Mind magic and something I recently found out : Technology teaser."

"Wow," was all I could say.

"Any questions?" she asked teasingly. "Or should I reduce the portions?"

"Nah. But how will I learn all of it in six months?"

"In six months, yes, you don't have a chance. But six years is more than enough."

"But where will I have the _time_?"

She was smirking now. "Do you know why the Sea of Monsters is guarded by Charybdis and Scylla?"

"No; wait did you just say _guarded_?"

"Yes. This place can exist outside time. Every time someone enters, either Charybdis or Scylla is bound to sense them. If it is the will of the Gods, they let them pass, warning us of intruders. We then alter the time to synchronize with the present. Things were once so good that people could enter this place and leave after ten years to the exact point of time they came from. But with the Titan Lord rising, such magic is tricky and imprecise. So I could only set time such that one month outside is one year here. So approximately, you have six years time."

"Whew. But I noticed that _this_ is not part of the curriculum."

"I'm afraid Time spells are of no avail against Him. But maybe, after you have defeated Him, I'll teach you that too."

"You're so sure, huh?"

"I'm sure you'll make the right choice. Well; what do you say to some breakfast before we begin?"

"Lady Circe?" I began.

"Call me by name, or ma'am,"

"Okay, er, Circe, is it _necessary_ to wear a gown?"

"It is the uniform of all those wishing to learn magic."

"But it is soo . . . . Uncomfortable!"

"In what way?"

"Well; I can hardly move my arms and legs, it is near impossible to run, even less to fight."

"Exactly."

"What?"

"If you can do all those things, would you have used magic to fight me then? Your Camp instincts would have kicked in; you'll duck and weave and joust. Magic requires practice, tons of practice. I want you to use magic every second you are here. You'll see at breakfast. Coming?"

I followed her to a large dining hall. At night, it was dimly lit and deserted, but now it was alight and full. There were numerous girls like me, chatting, laughing and practising. They all wore gowns of different colors. Some wore red, like me. Some wore orange, green, blue, all the colors of the rainbow. Some were wearing black and looking miserable. But only Circe was wearing white.

"Colors denote the progress in class. Black are for the beginners. Once you have got the hang of two arts, you get red. Then orange for two more, and so on up to violet. After you are a qualified sorceress, you get white."

She led me right to the middle of the hall. "Attention, my dear witches! We have a new girl amidst us. Lady Zhalia, Child of Eurynome. As you see, she is already in Level Red. I expect each one of you to help her feel at home. Jean Brown, will you take her under your wing?"

"As you say, Lady Circe," said a tall girl wearing an indigo colored gown. She was severe looking, but managed to shoot me a kind smile.

"Jean will tell you about the customs followed here. Come to the Hall after you finish talking." I went and joined her in standing around the table, like the rest.

"So, what arts do you know?"

"Telekinetics and a bit of teleportation."

"Ah, then you can look after yourself."

"Why?"

"In a few seconds, Circe will put up the food stuff in the air: mortal food on the right, immortal food on the left. You've got to summon how much ever you want immediately. After that, you've got to claim a chair. I'll look after the food, you book two chairs."

"When? There are no chairs!"

"They'll come when Circe blows the whistle."

"But the table's so far away!"

"Teleport."

"But hey, I'll do the food, I hardly know how to teleport!"

"You'll do fine," she said flippantly. "It is in the food claiming that all the fighting is."

Before I could protest, Circe blew the whistle. I ran towards the high-backed chairs that now appeared near the table. Teleport Zhalia, _teleport_! But I only kept running. I pushed away two orange robed figures also approaching the chairs and sat on it. It was only then I realized my part was easy.

One part of the ceiling had sprouted hands. Some were snatching at the food, some were throwing balloons filled with paint, some were swiping at the ones flying up to get some food. The ones who knew how to summon were already at the tables. A girl in green robes was hurling energy bolts at anyone who tried to get her share, which involved fifteen packets of ambrosia. One girl, wearing huge spectacles, threatened to curse a couple of small girls in black gowns to get their food. Jean came then, dripping in orange paint and triumphantly holding out our share.

"STOP!" thundered Circe's voice. Everyone froze.

"Outrageous behavior Patricia," she chided, holding the girl in specs by the ear. "Necromancy should not be performed on children and certainly not for self gain! Opal, fifteen packets is too much for you. Hand over some to Level Black. And Georgiana, the hands are good, but you must not hinder other's efforts to get food."

"I didn't do those hands ma'am!" squeaked a tiny girl in yellow robes.

"No use lying to me; I can identify all of you with your magic trace. And good teamwork, Mia and Ariel; first to reach the tables with food. Right; eat fast and enjoy your holiday!"

If the place looked like a battlefield a few minutes ago, all traces were gone. All the girls now sat completely clean and demure at the table, tucking their elbows and crossing their legs like elegant ladies. There was a quiet buzzing and some resentful glares, but no one dared to fight. I sat quietly, munching the delicious ambrosia, while Jean chatted with her friends.

"So Zhalia," began Jean. "You saw how it is like. Breakfast and lunch are like this, but dinner is quiet and nice,"

"And romantic," whispered a girl, with dreamy blue eyes.

"That's my best friend Juno. Quite sane actually, except she has a crush on Hades."

"King Hades!" she corrected crossly. "King of the Underworld, my Lord Hades!"

"So, anyway, you have classes on all days, except Sundays. Sam will help you out with reaching the classes," a girl in red robes, sitting opposite me waved her hands.

"But the classes last only in the morning. Afternoon is standard time-off for practice and research. In the evening, you can attend special classes."

"What classes?"

"Sewing, cooking, beauty courses, fashion designing, jewelry making," rattled off Juno.

"And warrior training taught by Milla La Rue," declared Sam.

"What?" chorused Jean and Juno.

"Um, I sneaked out of my room yesterday. And I saw Milla talking to Circe. Special orders apparently. She's gonna train anyone who's willing."

"Isn't she daughter of Clarisse?" cried Juno.

"But this means, the Gods are expecting something big to happen," remarked Jean.

"You must know something," Sam quipped, peering at me.

"The Gods are agitated. They expect an uprising or something," I stammered. "But I'm in the dark too."

Jean looked long at me. "Anyway, you could go for these classes. Only three. If you want, Circe also conducts extra classes, but it is very physically draining and only Level Green and above go for these sessions."

"Where did you stay yesterday?" asked Sam.

"She's immortal, Sam. Bet she had a chamber to herself," said Juno.

"It's just a big room," I said modestly. "You could come too."

"Then you'll have the spa facilities in your room itself," said Sam. "We've got to get advance tickets."

"Juno, did you get the five oil massage tickets?" asked Jean.

"What? When did you ask me to?"

"But it is your turn!" yelled Jean. "You were _supposed_ to get them!"

"But I thought it was Eva's turn! It _is _Eva's turn!"

I thought about the two unnecessary attendants waiting for me in my room . . .

I got up and rushed to my chamber, well, as fast as that dress allowed me to.

"Resa, my friends need a spa visit. Can you arrange that? Please?"

"Sure, my dear,"

"How many?" piped Eileen.

"Five."

"Bring it on!" she chirped, delighted.

So, with many protests and counter arguments, I bundled up Jean and her friends into the custody of Resa.

"I love you Zhalia," cried Eva, delighted.

"Yeah, thanks a ton," they chorused. But I already was on my way to the Hall.

Circe was waiting. "So, have you decided the special classes?"

"Milla's sessions and yours."

"I knew you would say that. So shall we start now?"

"Now?"

"Teleportation is quite a stressful branch of magic. You need to concentrate; but more than that, you need to believe. So, how many times have you moved yourself and why?"

I told her, as discreetly as possible, but she read the rest of the story from my eyes.

"One time, unconsciously and the next, subconsciously. First of all, calm down. Take a deep breath. Realize, know, _and accept_ that you have already done this before."

I _have_ teleported myself, she's right. It is not something new. Somewhere inside, my body _knows_ how to do it. I can do it again.

"Prepared?" I nodded.

"Now you need to urge your body to move. Give it a motive, a reason to move."

All right. So there's this nightmare behind me; a, a Nemean lion, that's it. Now if I teleport to that spot with the sharp sewing needles, I can throw one at it.

"Now do it."

Come on, a Nemean lion! Right behind me, breathing on my neck! I need to reach the needles!

_Oh really? Can't you push it away and run for it?_

This is the only way I've got to do it!

But my brain was fighting back.

_How is a needle going to help?_

I can aim it in the mouth!

_But you need a medium, a door of sorts to move . . _

But this is only a few steps away.

_Exactly! You can walk!_

But the lion will eat me!

_You realize there is no Nemean lion. . ._

Just then, I heard a low growl behind me. I turned. A huge Nemean lion was glaring angrily at me, licking its lips. It raised the paw nearest to me and brought it down, with all the force it could muster. . .

With a silent scream, I closed my eyes shut as a wind blew over me. I landed with a thud near the needles.

"Good work!" Circe said helping me up. "Thought you needed help. Take some rest and we'll do it again."

So after being chased by Medusa and a pack of Amazons, a host of Gigantes, and a wild looking version of my mother, I could do it on my own. But I had to teleport to my room and drop into the bed, too exhausted to even stand.

"Tomorrow we'll move to places you haven't seen," Circe whispered, as she tucked me under the blankets.


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

"Who is it?" I mumbled sleepily, when a pair of hands shook me violently.

"Lunch time, sleepy-head," said a sneering voice next to my ear.

I stirred slowly. "Already?"

"Ma'am, you happened to sleep the afternoon away, what do I do?" said Sam mockingly.

We went together to the Hall.

"Hey, can you be my Food partner this time? See, Jean's doing it with Juno now and Eva and Rimini don't exactly prefer a team and you know teleportation and I can summon so we'd do great for the only problem for me is getting a seat. . ."

"Ssshhh, Sam, don't you ever breathe? I'm in." She grinned.

"I _hate_ the sunlight," Juno declared dramatically, shielding her eyes. "All that light and heat is driving me crazy!"

"But, but what's wrong with you?" I snapped. "The sunlight is what make your hair look all _golden_ and your blue eyes simply. . . simply . . light. . ." Uh oh. I just realized something. She was painfully familiar.

"We've told it like a Million times but she doesn't listen," said Eva.

"She takes her crush on Hades too seriously," said Rimini, shaking her head sorrowfully and walked on behind Eva.

"_Why_ are you standing here gaping like a goldfish?" Sam demanded.

"Juno, she, um she,"

"Yeah, she's rather off now, right? I mean, her dad's Apollo and she moans all over the place about hating sunlight! She's really nuts. . . Oy, Zhalia!" For my knees grew rather weak for a second.

"Does she um, talk to her father much?"

"Nah, to tell the truth, nobody talks much to their parents. This place is in the not-reachable zone, even to Hephaestus TV and Iris! In times of dire need, Circe gives connection, but why did you grow pale, huh?"

"Well; brushed the wrong side of some people,"

She laughed. "That happens. But I; I brushed the wrong side of my own mother."

"What?"

"Aphrodite. I mean, we all know she's pretty hopeless as a God and I just voiced that aloud when Artemis was there. I really like her though, Artemis I mean."

"What happened?"

"She grew crazy, declared that I'll never find my other half. I said I feel whole all by myself, thank you very much. But the nasty bitch didn't stop with that, cursed me not to join the Hunters as long as she lives. What's her problem? Anyway, there are always other options, like here. But I do miss the rough life."

"You're really young," I said. Man, how did she have the guts to do what she did and talk so _coolly_ about it!

"Well, twelve is an age when everything opens up, so did my mother's real character."

I was now gaping at an entirely different issue now and if Circe's whistle wasn't loud, I would have missed it.

I teleported easily to the best chairs in the set, to awed gasps nearby. Apparently teleportation was rather tough. Opal now had around fifty packets under her arm; pink paint was pouring down from the ceiling in torrents; a girl in orange robes was mesmerizing the ones around her to fetch her food and Mia and Ariel, sharing an umbrella, were rocking to the tune of _'Raindrops keep falling on my head' _.

But the other side of the Hall bore witness to some very nasty happenings. Two girls, Level Blue, were tearing at each other's throats. The far side of the Hall was covered in dense smoke. Sam came running and dropped the food hurriedly into my lap.

"What's up?" I asked. She looked harassed, even had a black eye.

"Patricia," she said darkly and hurried away just as fast.

It was then I saw exactly what lay behind all that smoke. Jean was desperately holding up a shield charm, supporting an unconscious Eva with her left hand. Juno and Rimini were lying still on the floor a little away. And Patricia was hurling grey pods on the shield, which exploded with terrible fury, slowly cracking the thin shield and knocking out everybody who breathed the gas. Sam ran up from behind, planning to surprise her from behind, but a girl blocked her path.

"Sweet dreams," she hissed, slamming a grey pod under her nose.

The pod exploded and Sam flew back. I hurriedly summoned her into my hands. The girl's dark eyes glinted with malice. Poor Sam's face was now as black as that nasty girl's hair and her robes.

Suddenly, two strands of silver rope stretched out from nowhere and snatched out Patricia and her even more evil partner. They screeched with pain as the rope tightened around them and snatched them out of the room.

"They shall be sufficiently punished," Circe announced and swept her hands around the room. Everyone unconscious woke from their stupor. She came next to Sam and me.

"Will she be okay?" I asked.

She snapped her fingers and replied, "She is."

Sam's face was now clear and she was stirring up.

"Was that healing?" I asked, awed.

"No, just undoing the effects of magic. I know no healing."

We all settled down quietly to our meal.

"Who was that girl?" I whispered to Jean.

"Kriti. Immortal daughter of Eris."

"She's awful!" shuddered Juno.

"Knows nothing but Necromancy. Couldn't, or let's say, won't learn anything else," said Eva.

"Been wasting away for three years," added Rimini.

"She pisses me off!" Juno snapped. "Please can we talk of something else? Please?"

"Hmm, even Hades talk pisses me off," Rimini replied, grinning good-naturedly.

"But Kriti once shrunk my fingers," Juno said.

"What the?" I cried, shocked.

"Just because I kept looking at them while eating!"

"Forget it, June. You know she was damn jealous," consoled Jean.

"It is NOT something you can forget in a hurry," she snarled back.

Nobody dared to penetrate the silence that hung over the meal.

"Okay, I'll go check out Milla's class," I announced.

"I'm coming!" Sam and Rimini chirped.

"No Sam, you've got to finish knitting that lace scarf remember?" said Jean.

"And hey, Rim, you forgot our cooking classes!" Eva said, nudging her friend.

"What?" Juno's eyes widened theatrically. "Rimini forgot her classes! Oh, someone hold me while I faint of shock!"

"Shut up."

"Zhalia, do tell us how she teaches. I say we all go to her sessions," Jean said excitedly.

"Not me," Juno said.

"Oh don't be such a spoilsport," snapped Sam.

"Hades loves girls with some spunk," Eva whispered.

"Okay, I'm coming!" she said cheerily.

"That's settled then, I'll go give in all your names."

Milla happened to be a replica of her mother: tall, muscular, loud-voiced, clumsy with porcelain and sitting on the desk.

"Zhalia?" she asked, as I entered.

"Hey, does _everyone_ know me?"

"Nah, grandfather just told me that you were a gorgeous red head with emerald eyes. There aren't many of those around here."

I found her matter-of-fact tone about my appearance strangely unsettling.

"Right, he also told me he promised you special training but didn't have the time. You are coming to give in your name?"

"And the names of my friends."

"Cool! How many?"

"Five."

"Just five?"

She did look very disappointed.

"Hey, it's okay, the ones around here are the, you know, _girly_ sort. But I'll get you more students." She seemed happy after that.

"Okay, I have a few presents for you . . ."

"What?"

" . . . that I'll give depending on your training."

"Hey they are _my_ presents! This is blackmail!"

"Well; there is also a book, with an over-bright yellow cover, now what is the title? Ah yes: 'Poetic Love expressions'. It has even got a CD. Composed and sung by the author himself. "

I had a feeling I knew who the author, or poet, or singer was.

"Gotcha," she said triumphantly. "So, what are the names of your friends?"

She took it down carefully in a maroon covered book.

"My classes are only on Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday. But you are coming everyday between 4 to 7. Am I clear?"

"Crystal."

I went and bugged Circe to teach me some more teleportation.

"But look, I have this thread work to complete! It is important!"

"Ah, can't you use magic to finish it fast?"

"I can, but . . ."

"But come on! Please?" She took a look into my eyes.

"God, they are the best puppy-dog eyes I've ever seen," she mumbled, as she dropped her work in an instant.

"You didn't try it on any of the Gods, did you?" she murmured.

"Nope. Except maybe Ares, you know, for I had nowhere else to go then,"

"It's Lord Ares child!"

"He told me to call him Ares," She shook her head in disbelief.

"Phoebus Apollo told me you are the sweetest girl he's ever seen!" I shrugged.

"Lord Poseidon knew you were just trying to be meek and failed miserably. Even King Zeus,"

"What?"

"Even he thinks you are humble and demure and quiet."

"I can be a good actor I guess," I said flippantly.

"Why are you pretending?"

I halted mid-way in my walk to the door and turned around to face her.

"Why are you pretending to be someone you clearly aren't?"

She stood there, hands on her hips, looking at me with that question in her eyes, the way Mom used to do so many times. Those simple words changed my whole life, even if I never realized it then.

"You are this outgoing, mischievous, fierce little girl aren't you? Why are you giving off an image that is the total opposite of it?"

I parted my lips in shock, trying to give a reply with the usual lazy, careless wit.

"Answer me Zhalia!"

The color flooded into my cheeks, as I hung my head, swallowed and whispered my worst fear, "I'm scared,"

She was clearly taken aback.

"Of what, Zhalia?"

"Of. . .of them. The Gods."

She was silent for a second, then she threw back her head and laughed.

"There is nothing funny!" I snarled.

"But I assure you that after you start thinking like me, you'll laugh along."

I only glared at her.

"Okay, simple question. Why is King Zeus, the head though he is clearly younger than most of the other gods?"

"Because he is powerful," I answered promptly.

"I have measured his power. It is 9070 in my magical scale. Want to have a look?"

She produced a foot-long apparatus of transparent Titanium with a glowing red liquid flowing inside it.

"Okay, I own the copyrights to the inventor of the thermometer. But body heat is not the only thing that could be measured. Have you heard of an aura?"

"The ethereal envelope outside one's physical form?"

"Yes. The more powerful one is, the more magic traces in the aura. This instrument measures it."

I looked reverently at the thin apparatus.

"Place it under your arm."

"What?"

"Just do it."

I obeyed her, tucking it under my arm for a full minute.

"Now see the reading."

I looked and "Holy shit!"

"No swearing, my Lady," she said, grinning triumphantly.

The reading was 17609.

"Much like being afraid of cockroaches huh? _They_ are afraid of _you_."

"No way."

"Oh yes. That's why they like to keep an eye on you. That's why they are all waiting with their fingers crossed, not knowing what'll hit them."

"I don't understand," I mumbled, puzzled beyond measure.

"You are undergoing training to enhance your magic. You've just started and look at the reading! I begged King Zeus to send you here earlier, for this is much more powerful than anything Camp will teach you. He did not. I _think_ it was the idea of his advisor, who knows? Anyway, you would have been a fine young sorceress in no time. But instead, you were forced to run around with half-bloods who planted _their_ way of thinking into your head. . ."

"The Olympians are _their_ Gods. They sired the demigods and control them. Do you know something? Zeus worshipped your mother. Oh yes! She was the one who helped him defeat the Titan Lord. Gaia was all for supporting her own son and if it hadn't been for Mother Eurynome, he never would have won. Your mother chose him as the architect of the New Order. It is all her doing."

"And you are Her daughter! Truthfully, those ungrateful Olympians should be on their knees before you, and doing their best to rescue your mother! But He sits and broods over something that cannot be prevented . . ."

I grew quiet.

"Look, it's of no use, this meek act of yours. The Titan Lord didn't buy it, did he?"

Oh no. He knew _exactly_ what I wanted and gave it to me, but he didn't just say it was wrong. Helpful isn't he?

"There is nothing wrong with being a little, if I may say, wild. That's who you are. Don't give a false image of yourself. I think half your problems came from that."

True. Very true. Man, if I had shown how crazy I really was, I'd have made those Gods, no, Circe's right, not _my_ Gods, those . . . Olympians think twice about what they were signing up for. I've always had a knack for scaring away prospective boyfriends in school. Poseidon was totally unhinged when I ripped Kraken to death. And Ares, ha! He _broke up_ with me. Maybe I could just scare off Apollo by ramming his car into a tree . . .

"Circe?" But she was nowhere to be seen.

Argh! She just gave me the slip when I was busy thinking . . .

There was a note on the chair though.

"Library in the left-most corner of the main building. Allowed to take books to your chamber."

Hmm, I really haven't read for like, like a long time ago. And I am one compulsive reader. Reading would be a _perfect_ pastime! Darn that Camp! It made me forget one of the pleasures of life.

Just how much did she read in my eyes when she looked at me?


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

The library was big. I mean, really big. You could never explore it in one week, let alone an evening. There were nymphs at every corner, ready to help you out. I strolled over to the new arrivals section. One particular book caught my eye.

'_Circe's romantic guide to the Olympians_'.

Need I say I pulled it out first thing?

**APOLLO**

_Description:_ Golden hair and light blue eyes. A perfect male specimen.

_Advantages:_ He's as hot as a man could be. Good singer, moving musician and great poet.

_Disadvantages_: Unfortunately, this makes him extremely conceited. And he's impossibly jealous.

_Status:_ In love always. With himself.

**ARES**

_Description:_ Unruly red hair and blazing amber eyes.

_Advantages:_ A man. Through and through.

_Disadvantages:_ He's a man. So why should he bother about a woman's whim?

_Status: _Lusting for war.

**DIONYSUS**

_Description:_ Oily black hair and listless green eyes. Pudgy.

_Advantages: _Hmm... he won't know what's going on? Yeah. So you can carry on with your life.

_Disadvantages:_ Slurs words. Can't bend and look at his toes. A hopeless drunk.

_Status:_ Married to a carefree mortal.

**HADES**

_Description:_ Straight black hair and deep black eyes. Scary to the core.

_Advantages: _He knows. Everything. And he'll tell you all if you only listen. Don't worry; it will be so interesting that you can't help listening.

_Disadvantages:_ He knows. Everything. So is superbly conceited.

_Status:_ Eternally in love with his niece.

**HEPHAESTUS**

_Description:_ Brown hair and calf brown eyes. Pretty fat.

_Advantages:_ When he's in love, he'll love you no matter what. Even when you sleep with his brother.

_Disadvantages: _Unfortunately, he doesn't love you.

_Status:_ Caught in a miserable union.

**HERMES**

_Description: _Curly black hair and wicked violet eyes. Athletic and swift-moving.

_Advantages:_ A darling when in love.

_Disadvantages:_ 1st date advice: Check your purse. You may have lost some cash.

2nd date advice: Check your house. You may have lost your jewels.

3rd date advice: Check your self. You may have lost your heart to a sarcastic whirlwind.

_Status:_ Single. And busy 24 x 7.

**POSEIDON**

_Description:_ Black hair and beard with streaks of electric blue. Sea-foam green eyes. Impressive form.

_Advantages:_ A very liberal husband. Very understanding and patient. Even builds cities for you!

_Disadvantages:_ Very moody. Goes cranky often. A very traditional fellow too.

_Status:_ Single. (Amphitrite died with Atlantis)

**ZEUS**

_Description:_ Silver hair and beard. Stormy grey eyes. Powerful form.

_Advantages:_ Hell, he's King of Olympus! And very passionate when he's in the mood.

_Disadvantages: _He's already married. To an ultra-jealous red-head.

_Status: _Fully booked.

There was also stuff about minor Gods, but it was time for dinner.

Dinner was soo . . . perfect. There were scented candles, little floating lights, fountains which glimmered in different colors. All of us had to assemble and walk in according to our form. Circe herself was sitting at the head of the long table, aura shimmering with joy. As soon as I entered the Hall, I felt my heart jump up a few leaps. Must be cheer magic.

One could eat to their heart's content. Nobody complained when Opal had her tenth helping of dessert, because more cake simply popped up when the plate was empty. There were so many mouth-watering flavors of nectar and ambrosia; I would have died to be an Immortal.

We trooped up happily to our rooms, full of food and learning.

Note to self: Do not take a nap in the afternoon. After tossing, turning and even counting sheep, I was wide awake. I can't even take a walk because of those annoying harpies... wait harpies? I'm not in Camp anymore.

Well, what am I waiting for?

Eager to relish this new freedom, I crept out of the room. Why if Sam can wander about, so can I.

The place was in drastic contrast compared to yesterday. One could have seen this place as bright as a Christmas tree yesterday. For _my_ welcome. But now, not a lamp to see your way. Only the light of the moon and the sound of the waves guided me.

I went and took a seat next to the shore, playfully stretching out my legs so far that the waves just skimmed through my toes. No chatter of nymphs, no glares from the naiads, no trees to block the full moon . . . Walter De La Mare's lines floated into my head . . .

_'One by one the casements catch_

_Her beams beneath the silvery thatch_

_And moveless fish in the water gleam,_

_By silver reeds in a silver stream.'_

How lovely would it be if I could just become one with the dark! I could flit along with the shadows from place to place, without being seen and without bothering anybody; I could hear the pulse of every being in the night and yet not be heard, feel all and yet not be felt . . .

"Hark! A green-eyed bay wants to become one with the dark. Not a chance."

I turned towards the sound, thoroughly annoyed. Not only does she have the gall to listen to my thoughts but also comment upon it! I spotted her, somebody from Level Black, crouching right next to me.

"I am not a horse," I retorted.

"You certainly aren't," she replied, turning to me.

Pale ceramic skin, long black hair, thick black brows over depthless black eyes.

"Hark! Somebody, who _glows_ in the dark gives me advice on concealment."

"Evidently, my disguise was so good that you almost sat on my lap."

Jeez, that one remark caught me off-guard.

"Your tiny!" I managed. "I could never sit on your lap."

"How about now?" Out of nowhere, a long spine and an even longer pair of legs materialized beside me.

"So, elongating your hands and legs is another trick of Necromancy, Kriti?"

"I'm offended!" came the sharp retort. "Not only do you give me a name within ten seconds but a _female_ one at that!"

"Female? So you're a _man_?" I was on my feet now. "What are you doing in Circe's island?"

"Circe?" he enquired in a curious, sharp voice. "Like the Greek witch in the Odyssey? But isn't that a myth?"

"Ha ha. I can sense that you're an Immortal," I snapped back.

"Very well, what else can you sense?" he asked.

I drew a blank. A total blank.

"The first thing you must do when you see a person is to look into their eyes. The identity of a person simply cannot be hidden when you know how to look for it."

I grew silent.

"Would you like me to teach that?"

Did he just offer to teach me Mind Reading? But he's a total stranger!

"You'll just have to trust me."

Have you ever seen masterful eyes? The ones so beautiful and mysterious that you just can't tear yourself away from them? His eyes were like that. Before I knew it, I had given him the ticket to open my mind.

"First step, eye contact. Lock your eyes with the person you want to search. Look in so deeply that you see nothing but those eyes."

I did, with him. It was like looking into Tartarus itself.

"The second step, force yourself into those eyes. Right inside."

There I hit a block. I tried and tried, but to no avail. How do I move it inside another person's head?

"Don't move your body, only your irises."

But again I felt it. The big block.

"First time is tough. Here, let me help you."

He opened up his mind and drew my presence inside, much like leading me inside a house by holding my hand. I felt like I just passed through a thick barrier. There were layers and layers of thoughts swirling around me. Levels of memories, shelves and stores of knowledge . . .

"Now skim the surface of my mind, just below my present thoughts. That's where the identity of a person always is."

I did. It felt so easy, like just opening a slim book. But the contents, his identity . . . I gulped and drew back immediately.

"Good. Now try it again. This time I will not help you."

The barrier was easy enough to pierce through now, for I know how to do it.

"You are a fast learner."

Circe came out of the gloom just then.

"Here, the rope's ready."

"That was fast," he said, examining it.

"Done manually. So, there's no chance of weak threads being used. But why didn't you ask Athena to do it?"

"I have my reasons," he said thoughtfully.

"Hope it serves you well," she said and left.

"She didn't see me at all!" I said awed.

"That's because I didn't want her to. You don't like curfew much, do you?"

"I hate it!"

"I thought so. And before I depart," he drew a little package from his cloak, wrapped in black paper and secured with a blood red ribbon. "Give this to Juno before breakfast tomorrow. Sweet dreams my Lady." He gave a grand bow and melted into the shadows.

Aha! Juno's gonna be so jealous when I say that I met Lord Hades.

Juno did not come for breakfast the next day. But nobody seemed very worried.

"She's like that, a bit attention-seeking," said Eva.

"She'll come down when she's really hungry," added Sam.

"Anyway, I'd just like to check you know."

The dormitory was totally deserted. Even the attendants had gone to have their breakfast.

"Maybe she's in the bathroom," I thought.

Just then, I heard a rustling, from Juno's dorm. The door was locked.

"Juno?"

The rustling stopped.

"Juno? Is that you? Open up! It's Zhalia!"

The rustling now became more frantic.

"Juno, last warning. OPEN THE DOOR!"

Suddenly, in a flash, I felt my mind dragged into the room. I saw all that was happening in dreadful detail while I was still outside. Juno was standing on top of her bed, desperately securing a piece of strong rope to a loop in the ceiling. She coiled the rope and pushed her head into it but I teleported myself in. I jumped up and dragged her away.

"Juno what's gotten into you? Did you just try to commit suicide?"

"What's your problem?" she roared, fighting me. She did her best, but I easily overpowered her.

"Why?" I panted.

Her blue eyes lost the ferocious vigor and grew thoughtful.

"Why?" I repeated in a whisper.

"I have no one."

"That's not true," I began.

"Will you come to my rescue every time I'm in danger? Can you? Every single time? Don't you have your own problems to look after? Your own little demons to fight?"

My silence was more than enough.

"Lord Hades did," she said wistfully. "There was this horde of Gigantes I had to fight before I could get here. Lord Hades came then, from the blue and killed each and every one of them. He then escorted me here by shadow travel."

So _that's_ why she likes him so much.

"It felt like home when I first came here, so peaceful. But I don't know, now I don't like it that much anymore. I think my place is beside him."

"In the Underworld? Are you nuts? You can't bear one day in there!"

"Why not?" she demanded angrily.

"Let's just say you're genetically indisposed."

She laughed like a maniac then.

"Apollo is NOT my father."

"Don't say that! You look a lot like him, you know?"

"Yeah right. Which father just dumps his child in the mortal world to fend for herself? Which father denies his daughter the one safe place to be?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Grace Charmeuse! That hussy is not the only oracle Apollo," she spat the word out, like a bitter medicine. "married. My mother was an oracle too. But Grace was younger and prettier and then she gave this important prophecy about the daughter of Eurynome and Apollo simply adored her. She ordered that her son should be the only child of an Oracle to attend Camp Half-blood and Apollo granted her request. If it weren't for Hades, I would be dead, stark dead! Let me choose what I want to do with my life!"

"Wait!" I said sharply. "Lord Hades sent you this." I stuffed the crumpled-up parcel into her trembling hands.

She opened the wrapper in a state of shock. It contained a beautiful marble locket. The sides were adorned with topaz stones cut to dazzling perfection. She pressed a button in its side. The locket sprang open. The left side contained a lovely portrait of Juno and the right side had words:

_Don't ever change yourself._

_I like you as you are._

_But the question is, do you?_

She burst into sobs, clutching the locket tight in her arms.

"Did he really give me this?" she sniffed.

"Yes, he specifically told me to make sure you get it before breakfast."

"He is a good man. He could easily have let me die, but he took the trouble to save me. He is so misunderstood! I must tell everybody that he is a good man."

"I'll do too."

"You will? For sure?"

"Yes."

"Come down for breakfast," I coaxed, after a while.

"Breakfast?" she asked blearily.

"Hmm yes. Don't tell me you forgot," I said sardonically. She laughed.

"I don't even know who I am," she began. "I've changed so much."

"Try finding out then," I suggested.

"How do I do that?"

"Just observe yourself. Find out what you _really_ like."

"But I don't know what I really like!"

"What do you miss the most?"

"The quiet, the dark, the shadows. . . ."

"Really?" She became silent.

"That's what I convinced myself I really like," she said, after a long time. "That's not really me."

"Good. So what is that thing that you cannot live without?"

She ruminated for a really long while. "Life. I want life around me. Birds, bees, animals, humans, something moving and talking. I love the sounds they make. I love music. I love poetry. I love reading dramas. I love astrology, palmistry, tarot, I-Ching . . ."

She looked shocked at her own answer.

"So what if Apollo likes these stuff?" I said quickly, answering her thoughts. "You could like these too. _Don't change yourself_. It does not mean you're alike."

"No?" she asked doubtfully.

"No," I said simply.

"But Apollo hates me," she said, her lip trembling.

"He's not the only one you have you know," I whispered.

She drew me into a tight hug and cried into my shoulder.


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18**

Jean was still her best friend and Samantha was mine. But Juno and I developed a bond that was just a bit more than 'friends'. In her typical dramatic words, I helped her rediscover herself and became a reason to live. Should I even say I was flattered by the attention?

Circe and Milla kept my nose to the grindstone. Circe's sessions were like tutorials to the basic magic syllabus. So I ended up finishing my lessons faster than any other student. When Jean and Juno graduated, I was in Level Blue. Jean had a mortal mother to look after, but Juno stayed behind as teacher.

Kriti and Patricia left, just like that, one fine day. Circe told me that they had left to join the Titan Lord.

_A girl, dressed in white, with a bow and a quiver of arrows on her back and a silver circlet on her head, ran pale-faced; scratching her arms in the bushes and brambles in her path. She went straight to another, much smaller girl, with plaited auburn hair and eyes streaming with moonlight._

"_Lady Artemis! In a clearing! Someone's fallen!"_

"_What?"_

"_Someone fell from the skies! A small girl! She's unconscious but I can feel her pulse. Thalia told me to fetch you."_

_Artemis sped swiftly to where her second-in command was bending over a small girl of about eight. Her head was gleaming with ichor, which streamed down her childlike face._

"_My Lady! I fed her nectar and ambrosia but she's not stirring at all!"_

_She nodded understandingly. "We need Apollo. Can you call him?"_

"_As you wish," replied Thalia._

"_Who is this?" asked the other girl curiously._

"_Lady Hestia."_

_Apollo came in swiftly with the first rays of dawn._

"_Sister! I thought that day when you'll need me will never come! And you sent pretty Thalia to call me! What can be the . . . . . . by Tartarus!" he exclaimed, seeing Hestia curled on her lap wet with ichor. "What happened?"_

_Within minutes, Apollo began whistling a tune after finished his work successfully and listened to what Artemis had to say._

"_You know sisters, something similar happened in Camp."_

"_What?" yelped a surprised Thalia._

"_That time, it was Hera and she was pretty convinced Father had thrown her down. But then, OH NO!"_

"_You found out something?"_

"_Was there any object next to her in the place where she fell?"_

"_This is the place where she fell,"_

"_Be there, don't go missing, you better be here," mumbled Apollo, scurrying around the place, looking within the bushes, into the trees, on the grass. . ._

"_You've torn your dress in four places so far," jested Artemis._

"_Forget the dress! Where's the goblet?" he cried._

"_The goblet?" she snapped._

"_Yes! Hera lost her gauntlets that time! So, if Hestia doesn't have it with her . . ."_

"_My father will," croaked a soft voice from Artemis's lap._

"_Hey gorgeous, are you okay? You don't get into trouble at all," _

"_Apollo, I am older than you," she replied with a smile._

"_So what happened?"_

"_I don't know. I only know what they want me to think happened."_

"_And that is?" pressed Apollo._

"_Rubbish."_

"_If you are well enough, we need to go to Olympus," said Apollo._

"_I'll come too. Thalia?"_

"_I'll look after the girls till then, my Lady," she replied automatically._

"_And Thalia? Tell them everything that happened. They have a right to know." Apollo nodded gravely._

And I woke up to realize that He was reforming. Fast.

"Hello fast learner," greeted Sam. "Milla has some gifts for you."

I rushed to her in an instant. Milla La Rue or Rodriguez was waiting; seating herself on the table and placing her feet on the chairs.

"I can't grudge you your weapons anymore. I heard that you have full-body armor, lucky cat. So Lord Ares sent you a special sword from his collection. Took out the lives of sixteen Cyclops during the creation. Demeter calls it bad luck, but that may be because she can't handle the Lord of Dead Beings."

She gave me a long sword in an intricately-decorated titanium sheath.

"Clever combination of Celestial bronze and Stygian iron. Hydra venom inside. Very sharp. Has a diamond energy battery to store spare energy and has _never_ been broken."

The sword gleamed dully in a mild, rust-colored shade, but I also saw the ultra-thin edges and the near-invisible tip. It felt light and quick.

"I know, it feels quite like paper, but it is firm and doesn't even bend. But the biggest bonus is, no need to clean. It imbibes dirt and makes the hydra venom more toxic. Just don't cut yourself. Even Apollo can't find a cure to this hybrid poison in time."

Hmm, it does feel very dangerous, even to me. What shall I name it?

"Next, this wicked dagger. My father's actually, but he stole it from Ares's collection, so it doesn't matter anyway. Pierce an Immortal with this and he will not even feel the pain. But the wound will draw dangerous germs and parasites and he'll decay within ten days. I named her Slyiar."

Another weapon that works by stealth. And _I_ thought Ares was a Gryffindor.

"This is an Ares family heirloom I got from my Amazon sisters," she said, drawing out a small circle-shaped ring. "A warrior report card. This is mine," she said, showing her own similar ring. "Come on, put this on!"

It felt like an extra-chunky piece of jewelry.

"Now fold only the finger with the ring."

I did. And lo! The ring blew up into a huge shield of one-metre length. It was made of thick, sturdy titanium and had leather padding in the inside. The design was plain, except for a small engraving at the centre.

"Already?" exclaimed Milla, peering at the shield. "Let me see, you took out a _Kraken_?"

"Yeah, but how . . . ?"

"This shield displays pictures of the battles you have won. More monsters you kill, more pictures on the shield. Like a medal of honor, shall we say? If a girl walks into the Amazons with more engravings than their queen, the queen herself surrenders the throne to the newcomer."

"Wow."

"And, do you want the _other_ gifts?"

"Um, no thanks," I said.

"Come on, that book is wonderful! And that pearl girdle . . ."

"A pearl girdle?"

"From Lord Poseidon. Oh, didn't I tell you?"

It's not that I don't like these gifts. But I know that these aren't given freely. They expect something in return. And I don't think I can give that . . .

It had been four months since Jean left. Nothing much to say actually, except for this one thing that confused me so much I wished I never knew it.

It had been a hard day. I had learnt Appearance changing from my form teacher Brianna. Circe stressed that it was important and drilled me on it again. And then it was Milla's grueling special class. I flipped onto bed and fell asleep in an instant. And I had this dream . . . . .

_Hermes was wearing golden battle armor, with gold sandals and helmet. He was uncoiling his snakes from his Caduceus._

"We belong here Hermes!_" snapped Martha._

"Yeah, this is our rightful place!_" added George._

"I never thought I'd agree with George, but he said it._"_

"_This is not going to convince me to take you along," he replied calmly, as the snakes wiggled away from his fingers._

"You need us!_" they chorused._

"_Exactly. That's why I'm leaving you here. Come on, you'll be safe! And have plenty of rats . . ."_

_The snakes still continued protesting, while the doorbell rang. Hermes rushed to it._

_Aphrodite was outside, in her divine form, bursting with beauty, dressed in a pale pink, low-cut gown. She was wearing a beautiful chain of pink pearls and clicked her heels impatiently as Hermes gaped at her._

"_Zhalia?" he said, astonished. "What are you doing here? You shouldn't have come in your true form! Why didn't you send for me?"_

_The confident smirk vanished right away from her face._

"_It's Aphrodite," she announced, gritting her teeth. Hermes blinked and looked again._

"_Oh,... um, I,... I should have... known," he stuttered. "Jasmine perfume."_

"_Lavender. I have been wearing _Lavender _perfume for the past 2000 years."_

_An awkward silence prevailed. Hermes suddenly recovered himself. _

"_My lady," he greeted, without emotion, bowing a little. "How may I be of service?"_

_A dangerous flash passed over her eyes, like she wished to reduce him to flames right there, but she mastered the urge in a second._

"_I merely came to wish you luck," she replied, equally cold. "But you obviously no longer need my attentions . . . ."_

"_Your greetings are always accepted with pleasure," he said flatly. But he also shot a glance at his wristwatch and did not invite her in._

"_Hermes," she purred seductively, lifting up his chin. "You are so_ cold _in your speech. Don't you love me anymore? Am I not beautiful enough to arouse you?" She let her hand travel down to his neck and under the armor . . ._

"_Madam," he said, slapping her hand away instantly and admonishing her with a deadly glare. "Please come to the point of your visit."_

"_Won't you like to talk in a more _comfortable _position? The sun is killing me. Ah! I feel like fainting . . ." she mock-swayed on the spot, but Hermes still stood firmly, blocking the entrance to his flat._

"_A bit of sun will do you wonders," he retorted. She sighed, like the sun still hurt her and supported herself close to him._

"_Lord Ares would kill me if he saw us right now," he said, through clenched teeth, edging away repulsively._

"_Oh, don't bother," she snapped bitterly. "Ares broke up."_

"_What? Really?"_

"_Yes. I suppose the maiden you're madly in love with has won his heart too."_

_He only gulped and bit his lip, but Aphrodite didn't notice him._

_She let out a long-suffering sigh. "I guess nobody even sees _me _anymore, mortal or otherwise,"_

"_Your husband always does," he replied gravely._

"_But a visit to his forges covers me in soot," she said wistfully. "I think I'll leave."_

"_I can drop you off," he suggested._

"_No, I am _not _going with _you_," she snarled._

"_Maybe Apollo can give you a lift," he continued._

"_Why? Should I be insulted by him too?" she demanded. "I am a daughter of Gaia and I know my way home." She turned around and left the place, nose in the air._

"I got love, I-got-love,_" sang George, looking pointedly at his owner._

"Play no games, oh-no-games_" continued Martha triumphantly._

"_Shut up. I'm leaving you. For sure. And no songs from Transporter."_

"What about Ella Enchanted?_" queried George._

"Somebody-to-to love,_" sang Martha, swaying her body. _

"Try leaving that fat brain behind, my Lord. I mean, things are pretty obvious,_" George said with a big snake-smirk._

"Wonder what you're waiting for,_" added Martha._

"_What do _snakes _know about these things?" he asked curiously._

"A lot more that you think,_" hissed Martha._

"Anyway, I had a peek at her from your pockets."

"Really? When did you?"

"When she was at Camp. She is drop-dead-gorgeous!_"_

"George, Eww! You just drooled over me!_"_

"_WHAT? George you better . . ."_

"Oh stop it! Zhalia's all yours mate. Can't I even have a look-see?_"_

Well; this may just be a lying dream people occasionally get.

"But your mother's charm makes sure that you don't get these lying dreams!" protested Circe. "It's got to be true. What's it about?" she asked curiously.

There is no way in Hell I'm looking at her in the eye again.


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19**

"Wake up wake up wake up . . . ." Juno began her annoying sing-song wake up call.

"Argh, it is a Sunday!" I mumbled, rolling over.

"I think this calls for some desperate awakening measures," Sam's voice now.

"Resa! Eileen! Chase them out!" I moaned. "Can't I sleep in peace?"

"My lady," said Resa, with a smile in her voice. "Nobody should be allowed to sleep their birthday away don't you think?"

"Come on, up now!" said Eileen briskly, hoisting me up by my armpits. "We have a lot of make-over plans!"

"Circe says you are allowed to wear pants today," Rimini said, holding up a black jeans pant and a pale blue top.

"What?" I said started, throwing Eileen off the bed accidentally. "Oh, Eileen, I'm sorry!" I managed, as the girls howled with laughter.

"Oh don't worry," Resa said. "She once threw herself down the west tower."

"Why?" I asked shocked.

"She was sleepwalking. Apparently, she imagined Tom Cruise waiting down below to catch her. Is that why you kissed Circe when she caught you, huh?"

The howl of laughter was a lot more louder now.

"All right," Eileen murmured, embarrassed. "If that woke you up, then it's fine with me."

Bath was lovely, with Resa attending on me, and Eva cracking jokes every now and then. I got into my new dress happily.

"Don't go over the moon already," said Sam. "You'll have to change for the evening."

"Sam, are you jealous?" asked Juno.

"No, no, what the . . okay, yes. I miss wearing those clothes. Seems like ages since I've run around."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, grinning. "You change for Milla's classes don't you?"

"Yeah, but you do too."

"No. Milla wants me to train _with_ my gown. She says I need to fight on demand, and she also said that I'll be wearing gowns _throughout_ my life."

"Life span is pretty long for an Immortal isn't it?" queried Eva. I nodded mock-miserable.

The others led me to a disused classroom, where they had a huge cake waiting for me. The room was lavishly decorated with streamers, balloons, floating lamps and beautifully woven skeins with pictures from mythology.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" they chorused. I was almost tongue-tied.

"Did you do that?" I asked Juno, pointing at a lovely weaving of Hades and Persephone.

"Yes."

"It is the first picture of the couple I've seen where they are both happy."

"Thanks. Thought I must do justice to them."

"She still hasn't forgotten Hades," mumbled Eva, faking a sad face.

It felt like I was back at home, a more wonderful, newly-decorated home. All my previous birthdays had been spent in the same way; cut a cake and feast on it. But this time, I have friends I could share it with.

I managed to taste the cake, a blackcurrant-raspberry flavor Circe made especially for me. But the rest was lost in the folds of their dress and the room as a hot cake fight ensured.

"No cleaning charms or any other magic Zhalia!" howled Sam. "Equals cheating!"

"But this is my birthday dress!" I cried, ducking to avoid the slice thrown at me.

"You can't escape baby," Rimini whispered in my ear, as she whipped a handful of icing on my face.

"Guys! A _cake_ is supposed to be _eaten_!" I protested. But they didn't pay attention. Maybe I shouldn't have said that with a grin on my face.

"Twenty galleons to the one who hits me with the cake!" Rimini challenged. We all scooped up a handful.

Sam threw first, but Rimini waved it aside. Eva and I flung it from either side, but she stepped back. And then Juno threw a neat ball of cream which landed smack on her hair.

"Perfect aim, ma'am," complimented Sam.

"Why thank you Miss Samantha," said Juno.

"So what are you going to do with the money?" I asked.

"I need it to demonstrate currency transfiguration to my Level Orange."

"Can't believe you're a teacher now," Eva said.

"Hey, we'll graduate in a month too!" Rimini replied.

"With Zhalia," added Eva.

"You have plans of becoming a teacher here?" asked Rimini. "Circe will love to have you."

"No, I, um, er . . . I can't."

"Knew you'll say that," said Eva sadly.

"But where will you go?" asked Rimini. Wonder why I haven't thought of that. Guess I never had the time. Or the inclination to think of such unpleasant things.

"To Camp?" asked Sam. Huh? Maybe I can stay with Ares. But Camp is such an _open_ place. For the rest of the fortnight in those dreaded six months, I'll be pestered to death by all the Gods.

"To Olympus, I guess?" asked Juno shrewdly.

"Maybe," I replied. Ah, that's even worse. Talk about staying in the hornet's nest.

"I haven't decided yet," I replied. "I guess I'll continue to stay here for some more time."

"But wherever you're going Zhalia," said Sam solemnly. "Juno and I are coming along."

"What?" I spluttered. "Why? There's no need!"

"Circe's orders," Juno replied. "You may be Immortal and all that, but two companions send a message, she feels."

"I'm coming even if Circe says no," she said hotly. "Hell there's a war going on and my friend is going right in the middle of it all and am I supposed to let her go alone? No way!"

It was my turn now to hug them both and break down.

The day was spent in a sort of a merry dissipation. We chatted, played cranky games, ran around the island and even enacted the remake of the Titanic in the West tower, except that the lead roles were now named Tom Cruise and Eileen Strauss, played by Sam and Juno.

"Hold on to me, Lee my love!" cried Sam, flinging her arm to Juno from the edge of the tower.

"I'm trying Tom, I'm trying!" yelled Juno, equally passionate, slowly buffeting herself up with her levitation.

"Girls, what is going on here?" asked a voice curiously. Juno almost lost her grip when she saw Circe.

"Happy birthday Zhalia," she said, giving me a brief hug. "Hope you liked the cake I sent."

"Yes Circe, it was really good."

"It was?" Sam asked tentatively.

"Yeah. You never tasted it, did you?" I shot back with a grin. Circe only laughed.

"It is time for a special tea," she announced.

"For Zhalia?" queried Eva.

"No, because there is too much bread left over. And for a special guest." The girls laughed and left for the Hall.

"It is time you changed for the evening. You have guests too." I groaned inaudibly.

"Oh, I should say, you'll like this lot." One word caught my attention.

"Lot? How many of them?"

"I wouldn't spoil the fun they planned for you," she said mischievously.

"Come on, come on, it's make-up time!" cried Eileen as I entered my room.

"Oh, I don't wan . . ." the rest was lost in a dab of white powder.

"Eileen, she doesn't need make-up!" snapped Resa, briskly.

"Haaashooo!" I roared.

"Oh dear," managed Resa.

After extracting the powder from my system, they forced me into a thin-strapped violet/mauve silk gown, matching pearl studs and bracelet. They then charmed my Mom's opal necklace to make it look violet/mauve and insisted that I change my eye color too.

"Is this really necessary?" I asked.

"YES!" they shot back defiantly.

I was then instructed to make my hair curly. They did it up, traditional Greek style, but let some strands fall strategically around my face.

"Are you sure this hair won't get into my nose?" I joked. They ignored me.

Then there was a manicure, my nails were painted in the same shade (forget it, I am not repeating the color), my legs were put into elaborate strapped satin slippers, I was asked to elongate myself a little. As a final touch, they placed a wreath of violets on my hair.

"All in all, good job eh?" said Eileen exhausted.

"Perfect," Resa replied, gazing at me.

"Come, look into the mirror," they said.

I saw a woman, wearing a gown, looking lost, but was very pretty and confident. Was that me? How I have changed! The last time I looked into the mirror, I saw a confused, blurry-eyed teen gazing back at me, looking and feeling awkward. Guess they were right. Once you enter Circe's island, be assured that you might not leave as the same person again.

"I better go," I said.

"Oh yes! To the guest chamber on the right."

All the students were in the Hall, having their tea, and the corridor felt rather cold and solitary as I walked up to the chamber. Who could the guests be? Some renown Olympian apparently. Look at the trouble they went through to get me ready.

There was only one person standing in the room.

"I guess good things are worth the wait," he said simply.

I rushed up to him. He came towards me too. He lifted me in an embrace and we twirled around the room, laughing happily.

"You look stunning, my lady," he whispered, looking awestruck at my face.

"Come off it Hermes," I replied, laughing at his expression. I wanted to say 'you're lying', but I couldn't. Maybe because I wished it were true.

"You. Are. Beautiful," he retorted earnestly, coming closer.

My heart thumped loudly under my flesh and under his too, for he was soo close. His warm hand touched my neck and my mind suddenly broke into a chorus.

_'One day I gonna be free_

_Lord Somebody_

_Somebody_

_Can anybody find me somebody to love'_

He tensed up suddenly and I read a sharp suspicion in his eyes, a suspicion that unhinged me, making me block my thoughts like a reflex. "Did I just hear 'Somebody to . . . you blocked your mind!"

"What?" I asked coolly.

"You never used to block your thoughts before."

"I never knew how to do it before."

He gazed at me equally cool for some more minutes, then shrugged his shoulders. "I have no right I suppose. Duty first." He then began rummaging in his bag.

"_Hermes, you idiot, you totally ruined it!_" hissed Martha. He ignored her.

"Gift from Father Zeus. A one-use bolt to knock out an Immortal." The bolt morphed into a bracelet and I tucked it into my pocket.

"Gift from Lord Poseidon. Powers over the sea to equal a Demigod." The blue box I opened now became a cloud of smoke which passed into me.

"Do I have all the powers Percy Jackson does?" I asked, excited. He nodded curtly.

"Gift from Lord Apollo. Fifty liters of water from the Fountain of Joy." It was a small tightly sealed transparent bottle.

"Gift from Lord Ares and Lord Hephaestus. A spear to follow your enemy for ten days."

It was then I noticed how pale Hermes was. He was even a little blue around the eyes and mouth.

"Are you all right?" I asked, concerned.

His face softened as he replied, "Oh that. Just after effects. It'll go in a few days."

"You don't look well," I insisted.

"Come on, my turn to give you a gift. Or rather, our turn."

"Oh! What more?" I asked curiously.

"I'm going to close your eyes for now," he replied, covering my eyelids and leading me forward.

"What's this surprise element for?" I asked lightly. I heard another door open and hushed talk trail away.

"For this," he said dramatically, uncovering my eyes. Hades, Persephone, Artemis and another lady who looked a lot like Circe were seated on a table. But it was the lady in the middle who caught my attention.

I had planned to say a lot of things in this moment. Yell at her, rebuke her for hiding a big secret from me, getting concerned, turning up my face, make her suffer the way she made me . . . but then, I love her. Maybe that explains why I did nothing I planned.

"Hi mother," I managed, my eyes flowing with happy tears as she stepped forward to embrace me. She was paler than the others, oh yes, they all were looking exactly like Hermes. Like they were back from the dead . . . . . . oh!

"Did you all rescue my mother?" I asked.

"That was fast reasoning," said the unknown lady. "And accurate too. I'm Lady Hecate."

"Pleased to meet you," I said, curtsying her. "And thank you."

"Oh, you must thank young Hermes here. He was the one who came up with the plan."

"No need," he put in immediately, blushing a little. "I said I would rescue your mother and I did. And Lord Hades here was brilliant."

"Oh uncle was superb," Artemis added. "You see, the Underworld is facing a lot of trouble now because of the Titan bloke (I am _not_ calling him Lord). He was planning to escape with Kore and Hecate for a long time. When Hermes here came up with that plan, everything clicked into place."

"Actually Ares wanted to come too," Persephone said. "But this was a stealth mission and well, we diplomatically told him to guard the entrance. He missed all the action."

"I listened to what Athena was telling father about the design of Tartarus," Hermes continued. "It seemed like it was a maze similar to the one built by Dedalus. But it drew energy from Him. So we asked Circe to create a string that would repel the effect of time and enclose powerful magic to track its way out. Hephaestus was behind the monitor. We tracked down Lady Eurynome and took her with us. Oh we had to fight our way out, but that was never the problem. It was the atmosphere . . . " he shuddered. "That's what has made us all a little blue, literally."

"So, you can't go back?" I asked Hades. "To your domain?"

He shook his head sorrowfully. "It will be overrun by monsters now. But I have already sent in all my men to safe locations. We were the last."

"It seemed easy, too easy," murmured Hecate.

"He wanted me to be rescued," said my mother.

"Why?" asked Persephone.

"Maybe he wanted the place to himself," Hades replied.

"Why are we all so gloomy?" piped in Persephone. "Hello! We made it! And we have a birthday baby here!"

Yeah, to humor Persephone more than for me, they all joined in a rousing chorus of the oft-repeated birthday song, then roared with laughter when they caught Hades singing it.

"Joke of the century," Artemis said grinning. "The Lord of Death _singing _about birth. Ha!"

"I just, it was for, um . . . I . . . oh forget it," he muttered, as nobody gave an ear to his excuses.

When everybody was busy chatting, Mom put an arm around me and steered me out of the room.

"Mom, you're er, Mother, I never . . ."

"Whatever I may be, you can just call me Mom. Shorter and more convenient."

Ah. She's back. The mother _I_ knew beyond all that hype.

"You're handling life very well in my absence. I am proud."

"Ah, Mom I wish I did something more, you know, remarkable. Like slaying some monsters or some Titans."

"That is your terra firma. I know you can do _that_. But you were always a little behind when it came to handling those little problems. Got any friends?"

"Hermes, Ares, and I can say, Lord Hades. Apollo, well, I don't think I can call him _friend_; Circe and plenty of her students; Freya Taffeta, daughter of Aphrodite; and Eric Storm, son of Athena. These are the ones still living," I finished sadly.

We had come to the shore. The froth from the crashing waves lapped at our gowns, as though to seek blessing, or rather, assurance for the grim future.

"Will you forgive me?" she asked suddenly, eyes brimming with tears.

"Mom, why are you crying?"

"Dear, what will a mother seagull do is her baby has not learnt to fly?"

"She will push the baby down the cliff . . . is that what you did?"

"Yes," she said after a long time. "I hope I haven't hurt you."

"I can't say that. You have hurt me Mom. But I have recovered. And I am flying."

"That's my girl," she whispered, hugging me.

"Mom, the prophecy," I began.

"I know."

"Whom should I choose?"

Mom looked at me with those searching eyes. "But you've already chosen haven't you?"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"In here," she said, pointing to my heart. "You have already decided."

"But I'm not sure it is right!"

"I am sure."

"But marriage is an agreement both parties sign up for!"

"Are you telling me you can't make someone agree to your demands?"

"Yes! It would not be right to force."

"True. But making the first move does not _exactly_ come under force, does it?" I stared blankly at her, then the idea dawned at last, and I grinned back.

"I believe you have spent hours researching his character."

"Yes. I think he suits me better than anyone else."

"Then what are you waiting for?" she cried.

"I can propose to him then? He wouldn't mind?"

"If he did, he will not be the man for you. And yes, he wouldn't _mind_."

That was a pun! Who would have thought Mother Eurynome can joke?

"We will meet again as mother and daughter again in the future, not as people going to war, like we do now."

I nodded. That was a farewell without a goodbye. It was fast too. But I'm not a teary girl anymore. She is safe.

"But before I go, you will pass on this message." She bent down and whispered in my ear.

"That is a serious accusation! Is it true?"

"Yes and yes."

"Where should I go after Circe's island?"

"To Artemis. She is willing to guard you until your time ends."

I walked back in alone, after watching my mother vanish to her duty.

"Hey," said Persephone.

"So she left?" asked Artemis.

"Yes. Where is Lady Hecate?"

"Gone to see her daughter. And arrange for them a place to stay," she said, waving at Hades and Persephone.

Hermes and Hades were busy conversing. With each word Hades spoke, Hermes turned paler and paler, until at the end, he was paper-white and trembling. There was only one thing that could trigger such a sharp reaction. He knows the prophecy now.

"Any ideas?" I asked.

"Father Zeus is the typical choice," announced Artemis.

"Hey; father would be perfect!" said Persephone, clapping her hands in delight. "The Titan Lord will be dead for sure and the old order would be restored."

Hades smirked, watching the childish side of his wife revealed in full.

"But father has not offered his hand to Zhalia," objected Artemis.

"Right! Like Zeus could refuse the summons of any girl," Hades retorted. Persephone giggled.

"That is quite out of the question." My voice suddenly resonated loud and clear in the room.

"He is already married, isn't he?" I stated, like it was the most obvious thing. "Hera would be upset."

"Hera will be upset either way," mumbled Hades.

"Okay, option 2: Poseidon," read out Artemis.

"You . . . you . . ." I said, struggling for words.

"Yes?" she encouraged.

"You wrote down my life's decision on a piece of paper?" I spluttered disbelievingly.

"Tut tut. How like Athena," remarked Hades.

"Poseidon's good too!" perked up Persephone.

Hades shook his head.

"We didn't hit it off," I agreed.

"But for that one thing . . ." Persephone mumbled.

"Kore darling, you don't understand! Not everyone can marry and live with anyone happily. Zeus and Hera are proof," Hades said thoughtfully. "Mother Rhea told her a thousand times not to do it. But Hera went ahead and did it and now everybody is miserable. It was the cause of many a chaotic incident."

"3rd on the list," read out Artemis, breaking the silence. "Hades."

"Hades is also . . . a worthy . . ." trailed Persephone.

"Don't worry. He's all yours." She grinned.

"But that means . . .Oh Father!" she wailed.

"If there is anything in my power to prevent it, I will," I said.

"You must marry Uncle Poseidon, then. It is the only way!"

"Other than that Lady Persephone," I said firmly.

"Hush, Persephone," whispered Hades.

"Option 4. Ares," broke the sound of Persephone's muffled sobs.

"No way!" we chorused. And despite the situation, we all laughed.

"What do you say Hermes?" I asked.

"Hermes?" I repeated, surprised. For he was half-way out of the room.

"Oh," he said sarcastically. "You just realized I'm here! What a pity it is too late."

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked. There was no smile in his lips, no cheer in his face. It was like, he wasn't the Hermes I knew.

"I've got work to do," he continued, in the same mocking tone. "I doubt you have heard of it but I am the busiest God."

"Of course I've heard of it!" I said forcing a smile. "But time runs much slower here. Maybe a few minutes," I whispered. My heart drum-rolled in my chest as I reached out with trembling fingers and touched his hand.

"No," he snarled, snatching his hand away as if burnt.

"One second?" I pleaded, hurt, biting my lips to stop it from shaking.

"I DO NOT speak to a selfish MURDERESS," he spat back, violet sparks jumping out from his furious eyes and stormed out, leaving me with eyes full of tears.

What put that idea into my head?

Thought I was a _great_ seductress, didn't I? Make the first move, damn you. Now, I'll be happy if he just _looks _at me. But I don't even think he will do that anymore!

Why, oh why do things like these happen to me?

Almost all the Gods would love to marry me _except_ that one fellow I love with all my heart.

"What is wrong with him?" roared Hades, standing behind me. I jumped.

"Does he need a white arrow?" asked Artemis, cringing at the thought of the love darts.

"No. He needs one crack on the head," said Hades, fingering his mace.

"Does everyone . . ." I choked.

"Yes," Artemis and Hades chorused. "And we are with you. We'll knock some sense into that brain don't worry."

"And if he doesn't come begging for forgiveness, I'll eat my Helm."

Artemis immediately made strangling imitations of Hades gobbling up his helmet and I couldn't help laughing.

"I'm letting you get away with this niece, because it is war time," he mumbled, wagging a finger at her.

"There is something my mother told me to tell you," I said, suddenly remembering.

"There is a traitor at Olympus."

"I told you," said Hades triumphantly, while Artemis gasped.


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20**

"Now where in Tartarus is that damn silk purse?" Circe yelled, as she waved her hand randomly, upturning her shelves and spreading the contents all over the floor.

You know, you've got these strange _signs_, that pop up in your face and tell you something's gone awry? Circe swearing is one such thing.

And she has every right to swear, come to think of it.

It has been only three weeks since Lady Hecate, Hades and Persephone joined us in the island. Circe finished her training and began slowly releasing my Immortal powers; like the power to overcome sleep for centuries on end, the power to postpone the impact of fatigue and exhaustion, the power to endure pain, starvation, thirst, anger and all those great impossible qualities that made Immortals Gods.

The out of the blue, Hephaestus iris-messaged us to say the Titan Iapetus is coming over to Circe's island to _check in _on me. But he was also bringing in a hoard of monsters all armed with Moly, the white-petaled, black rooted flower that repelled magic. And the worst thing was, we had only twelve hours advance warning. Twelve hours _inside_ the Sea of Monsters.

We began plans right away.

Firstly, we sealed the Clashing Rocks entrance to the Sea of Monsters. Thank goodness we could only sense the monsters about a thousand miles away. We posted an alert to Charybdis and Scylla about visitors and prayed that they don't get killed. Hades decided to ditch his pride and run to the shelter of Olympus with his wife. But pity, Circe had to _clean out_ her guinea pig cage.

"We are splitting," Circe had snapped briskly, packing her students' things with a wave of her hand. "Mother is going with half of the girls and staying with Polyphemus. She has promised him food, a wife and also convinced him that witches are hard on the digestion." I laughed, imagining the Cyclops turning up his nose at the tasty morsels.

"What about you? And Milla?" I asked.

"We are inhabiting Telepylus, city of the Laistrygonian giants. All the giants have gone to the mortal world now that the Titan Lord has risen."

**The Titan Lord has risen.** I have been sheltered for so long now; having no idea what this meant. Oh don't worry, I am going to find out in a few hours. Sam, Juno and I are going to join Artemis on her hunt in the Glades. We've discussed this hard and decided that only Artemis should know our real identity. To the other Huntresses, we are daughters of Lady Hecate and Artemis has decided to adopt us. I have changed my appearance too. I am now thinner, have a crop of straight black hair covering my face, and have the physical appearance of a twelve-year old. Sam went over the moon with excitement because she was finally going to live the Huntress way and what was more, _with_ Artemis.

"Ah, here it is!" Circe shouted triumphantly, holding out the purse and dragging me back to the present. "I've wanted to give this to you. It is really small in size, but you can store a whole house. It cannot be summoned and will return magically even if lost. It will not let any of its contents taken out by anybody but you. It has a magic-protected coating, so you can store those poison weapons of yours in this. And all those presents and your Necromancy kit too. Just claim it."

I wrapped my fingers around the enchanted silk and let my magic signature float around it, while Circe absorbed her personal trace on the purse. After a second, the silk sucked in my magic and the purse was mine.

Juno and Samantha came in then, grim-looking and ready for the journey, while with a subtle summoning and teleport spell, I transferred my luggage into the purse.

"Hurry up, Circe," I urged. "I can feel monsters at the entrance. Charybdis and Scylla are doing their best to stop them."

"Have you taken everything?"

"Yes."

"Farewell then, my lady. It was an honour teaching you."

"See you, Lady Circe."

I grabbed hold of Juno's hand while she held Sam's and together, we teleported.

"Thank goodness," said a voice, as dazzling moonlight blinded us for a second. "I was getting worried."

Lady Artemis was waiting for us as planned, putting all her Hunters to sleep.

I smiled in greeting, but she immediately locked her eyes with mine, roughly pushed her feelers in my mind and scanned my identity.

"Check me too," she urged.

I did it too, only more subtly and I found her to be who she said she was.

"Next time you meet an Immortal, don't forget to do this," she advised, even as she probed Sam and Juno. Satisfied, she smiled back her greeting.

"So shall we?" she asked, pointing to her Huntresses.

We spread our arms together and lazily covered them with the Mist of our false identity. And while Sam and Juno curled up to sleep, I guarded the rear while Artemis took the front.

With morning, I took to asking Artemis about what had happened since I left, while her Huntresses began preparing food.

"He still hasn't announced his presence yet. _That_ worries me. I just loathe the idea that he's down there, scheming plots while we wait like the flies in a spider's web. We think he is biding his time. There is still Athena's piece he must claim, then he'll be whole again. But till then, we're safe." She shuddered.

"Apart from that, monsters have overrun the mortal world. They are taking over; left, right and centre and Father would like us to please _stay away_ and not help those mortals.

I banged the table and threw a tantrum, so did Apollo, Poseidon and Demeter but Father would have none of it. We have our own skins to save, he said, let alone saving those ungrateful wretched souls. He would not accept that it was not a choice, it was our responsibility to save them as we are stronger and more powerful.

We talked together after he left, and decided that we would adopt as many mortals as possible who are of good heart, who would help us and so on. They asked me how I adopted my Huntresses and applied the same principle here. Put good use to one-fourth of their powers. That was the best thing that has happened so far.

Hermes now has the largest tally: Nine hundred thousand, fleet, fast and clever. Apollo and Poseidon are more choosy, but they are second, with five hundred thousand each. Ares would take in only seasoned warriors, but he has three hundred thousand excellent soldiers committed and strong. Hades has already bonded with some excellent dead warriors and all his servants.

But Hera has done something wonderful; she awakened the entire Amazon race! They are now Eight hundred thousand in number and still recruiting! Poseidon is trying to awaken his Atlanteans too. Hestia simply drained up her powers and began adding it up to the army. She doesn't want to fight, so might as well give power to someone who does. Demeter and Hephaestus are trying out clones, creating some soulless hardened soldiers who will serve until dead. Aphrodite contributed her energy as extra protection and energy to all the demigods serving us. I, for one, was surprised to see the amount of energy she possessed. But Ares was shocked. He had this strange look in his eyes when he looked at her, but she ignored him.

So we began adding to the count, while the greedy, wicked mortals out there started dying. But there were also these nymphs which we could do nothing about. We just _could_ not bond them with us and we just . . left them . . . to die . . .," her eyes suddenly became wet and she could not speak for several moments.

"We still haven't decided on the strategies; every time we begin, there is a difference of opinion and Hera and Athena start arguing, giving us all a migraine. Camp Half-Blood is safe for now. All the demigods are now crammed up together in that place and Chiron jumps up every second, expecting an attack. We are all in a state of tension; like Ares said: Oh darn, start the war right now!"

"How do you bond with those Huntresses? It seems a very nice idea; I could do it too," I said.

She studied me for a while before she acknowledged it with a nod, "Well, looks like you're ready now."

"It is, in its basis, an energy link. A soul-to-soul connection, since it is the presence of the soul that decides whether a person is alive or dead. By tying up a mortal's soul with us through our power, we are making their soul energy stronger, thus they are more resilient, they live longer. But if their physique suffers irreversible damage, the soul can no longer stay in the body without suffering extreme pain. So then, we have to relax our link in those circumstances and simply put, let them attain their peace.

Sometimes, we may realize the person is not what they seemed to be at first. So we must make sure this energy link can be dissolved, mostly at a moment's notice.

Another thing is that the link must be placed only with a person sharing a common interest, a mutual uniting factor. More of these factors, stronger the link. While placing the link, you must keep all these points in mind apart from the normal person link charm. Can you do it?"

"It is worth a try,"

"Shall I call Samantha first, then?"

"Yes, I'll start with her."

I placed my hand on her forehead as I locked my eyes with her. Trying to keep all the points in mind, I slowly let a thread of my power wrap around her soul, strengthening hers and bonding with my soul. And suddenly, for a second, her mind opened, and all her thoughts and memories and wishes came rushing into my cranium. Finally, I sealed the bond by stroking her forehead with my thumb as I slid out of her aura domain.

"You needn't have done, that," she said, shocked. "Thanks again."

"Juno's next."

I found it easier this time, almost natural; the power thread flowing from my inner being towards her. But I hit a block. It just did not enter her aura! I pushed hard, but the energy just bounced right back.

"Juno, are you blocking me?"

"No Zhalia,"

"I'm finding it hard to reach you!"

"I'll open my boundary up then," she said placidly.

I tried again, right at the opening. But then, I was repelled again, like her soul was simply too good to be bonded with mine. I frowned.

"Try later. Maybe she just needs more effort," said Artemis soothingly.

Breakfast went smoothly, so did lunch. Our charm was so good the girls didn't even look curiously at us; it was like we were already part of the group. They actually gave me a name: Joanne. Why I looked Joanne-like I had no idea.

Sam was having the time of her life. She was talking about playing tag with the others when I had a whiff of a horrible monstrous smell that singed the hairs in my nose.

"God! Haven't had that smell for a looong time," Juno whispered.

"Twenty. Laistrygonian Giants. All adults," I rolled out.

"All ganged up to our right. Thank Zeus we found out before they rounded up," mumbled Thalia.

"Archers, bows ready and notched," Artemis commanded.

"Thalia, Sam and I were the only ones who took out our swords. I badly wanted to try the poisonous long sword (Hades had named it Soul slasher) but I was out of practise for at least a month and I didn't want to cut anyone by mistake.

The Giants realised that we had sensed their presence so they came out of the bushes, leering evilly at us. A lithe Huntress stuck her tongue out even as she notched three arrows. They were big, nearly three feet high, with huge teeth and musculature. Some had those fireballs, while some had spears. I could see human flesh in those, like they had used the spears to barbecue mortals after fonging them.

"Steady," Artemis commanded, as they slowly approached. I frowned. Most of the archers had already fixed their targets, while some were halfway through. It looked as though they wanted to fire all arrows at once. Why in Hades should they want to do that?

"Fixed your target?" she asked.

"No, my lady!" a few little girls screamed horrified. I decided to spring into action and charged in front, with Sam close behind.

"No; wait!" screamed Thalia.

"Now!" commanded Artemis.

Just as I beheaded two monsters with a single stroke, the Huntresses' arrows found their target and all twenty Giants exploded into dust.

"That was one big explosion!" Juno remarked, eyes glinting.

"Now RUN!" screamed Thalia, pushing Sam ahead and tearing through the trees with the other Huntresses.

"What was that?" I gaped.

"What are you _doing_ here?" Artemis screamed wildly. "Move it!"

"But why?"

She looked behind. The monsters were back. All twenty of them.

"But," I panted, running hard. "That's impossible!"

"We'll talk later. Now hold my hand."

All the Huntresses held on to each other. Artemis checked to see if everyone was there, then teleported, just before the Laistrygonians could look in our direction.

"What happened?" I nearly screamed.

"Ever since that Damn Titan began getting his bloody body back, the monsters reform real fast. The time kept decreasing the more complete he became. Now, it is under ten seconds! It is like, they have been born again. They are fresh and strong while we are exhausted and you can see who will win in the end," explained a Huntress.

"You nearly ruined our plan when you ran ahead over there," explained Thalia. "Usually, we all shoot together and while they are reforming, we leave the place. Today, they nearly caught us."

"What place is this?" I asked, looking around.

"I'm not sure," replied Artemis.

"What? How can you teleport to a place you don't know?"

"Relying on memories. The attack triggered a memory and I teleported to the place the memory was based on. It is best this way; once we _know_ the place, they will somehow track us down here. If we are confused, they are too."

The others then began to settle down, as though this was something completely normal.

"We've got to think about dinner," Thalia mused, scouring the trees for fruit.

"Gosh," whispered Sam. "How are we even going to _fight_ these things?"

After dinner, Artemis bade the restless girls to sleep.

"It is the night of the full moon; I must ride the chariot," she pleaded.

"We understand, my lady," replied Thalia. "Phoebe, Olive and I shall stay guard."

"Zhalia and I will join you," Sam spoke up. I nodded in reply. Artemis left in her chariot, slightly less worried.

Sam, Olive and Phoebe were placed in the front, while Thalia and I took the rear. For a long time, we just stood there, in companionable silence.

Suddenly, there was a soft rustling in the bushes. The other girls didn't notice it, but Thalia came running towards me.

"It is an old man! A mortal! He is not supposed to come this close!" she hissed, panicked.

"Let's first have a peek before we alert the others," I replied. She agreed.

We crept up to the place where Thalia saw him. An old man it was, hobbling along with a sturdy stick. Strangely, he didn't feel mortal at all. Actually, it felt like . . . . . . . . . . I smiled.

"What is your father doing here huh?" I murmured.

"What?" she whispered, confused.

The old man put out a hand in the air for a while, walked ahead in the same direction and vanished.

"What in Hades happened?"

"King Zeus disappeared into thin air," I said, scurrying over to where he teleported.

"My dad? That was my Father? Are you sure?"

"Yes," I replied. "Ah, the air is still warm," I remarked.

"Is that a good thing?"

"Yeah, we can follow him."

"_Follow him?_ Are you nuts? He'll fry us if he found out!"

"Mmhmm"

"We are supposed to stay guard!"

I pointed my finger at two restless Huntresses and made them take our places.

"Why did you wake them up?"

"They were having a nightmare. I saved them, in fact."

"But this is . . . is . . . stupid!"

"Finished now? Are you coming along?"

"Yes, you blockhead and save you from my Dad's temper."

I smirked as I held her hand and followed the teleport thread to where Lord Zeus was. I prayed that he hadn't done another jump but there he was all right, in full Immortal form next to a small river that disappeared into the rocks.

"Um, we should go," she whispered uneasily, as we concealed ourselves next to a tree.

"Why?"

"River spirits are mostly women, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"He's out in the middle of the night! In disguise!"

"Yeah, but," then the truth hit me and I snorted. "God, he can't be having an affair during war time!"

"Looks like you're wrong," she hissed, just as a jet of shining midnight blue water shot up and took the shape of a stunning lady.

"Zeus," she greeted.

"Styx," he responded.

Thalia's jaw hit the ground.

"I hope nobody is watching us," she said, as her mind scanned the whole area for intruders. Oops.

"No," he replied, as her eyes flashed in our direction and Thalia gulped. "I took care to avoid them."

"You are right, there is no one with malignant intentions listening now," she noted, with her eyes still in our direction. Then suddenly, she turned to face him. "Why have you come here?"

Zeus took a deep breath and began. "Styx, you know my Father has escaped the clutches of Tartarus and has even taken over the Underworld."

"Yes."

"Years ago, when I was planning to rebel against my father, you promised to support me."

"Yes."

"You also said you would continue to support my reign."

"If you never broke your word."

"But I have reasons to believe that you are supporting my Father now."

Silence.

"The monsters reform at an alarmingly fast rate. They would not be doing so without your co-operation. I think they aren't even crossing your river into the Underworld!"

More silence.

"Are you supporting my father?"

"I am," she said coolly.

"WHAT? Why?"

"Because you have not honoured your word and he does,"

"_I_ haven't honored my word?" he cried. "Styx, I place my word above everything else, even my power, my pride. I have made many an enemy; my wife, my siblings, even my dear daughters are distant from me now because I honor my word too much! How can you accuse me of this?"

"Oh King Zeus, you are the only Immortal I know to have honoured you word for so long and so well. Even now, you have honoured all your promises but one."

"One?" he demanded.

"Your vow of fidelity to Hera."

He laughed. "Styx, marriage does not mean I've got to be faithful to her, does it?"

"But you married her the ancient way."

"The ancient way? Yes I did. So did Hades and Poseidon."

"The rituals that constitute such a marriage aren't meaningless customs that must be observed. They were bonds of energy, contracts, promises. When you married Hera the ancient way, by the very gesture, you swore in my name to be faithful to her."

"By Oceanus, I . . . I . . . . .I didn't know . . . . ,"

"You have broken the promise countless times,"

"But . . . but I didn't know I did it! I would never break a vow in your name deliberately, you know it!"

"Hera did tell you about the ritual."

"Yes, but I thought, it is what all women tell their husbands . . . "

"A broken vow is a broken vow. It cannot be mended."

"Really? What about Poseidon? He did not Honour the marriage! I can remember a few times Hades broke his word too!"

"Yes, but they are not King of Olympus, are they? They did not promise to me that they would honour their word."

Zeus breathed heavily. "And Kronos? _He_ is keeping his word?"

"_Yes_, shocking as it may seem. He does not invoke my name for everything. But when he does, he keeps his word. All the sly tricks are now carried out by his servants."

Suddenly, Kronos's face flashed in my mind.

"_I do not lie. I used to, but I don't anymore. Not when there is something to be lost with every untruth."_

"Tell me what I must do," Zeus begged. "Please,"

Styx stared at him, impassive, while Zeus grew more and more agitated every second, pacing up and down. His face was as pale as his beard now. The aristocratic bearing and the haughty countenance was gone, to be replaced with fear, desperation. I never knew that his stormy grey eyes could be so earnest, so pleading.

"Styx, it is my fault. _I _have broken my word. There is no reason why the others should suffer."

She continued to stare unyielding at him, her beautiful face an impenetrable mask. His eyes narrowed.

"Tell me, does Kronos treat you well?"

She stiffened.

"Does he present himself before you? Oh no, I think _you_ must go to _him_. Does he even let you stand in his presence? Or do you have to kneel?"

"That, Zeus, is none of you concern," she snapped, flushed.

"Who do you think will treat you better? Those Titans? Or us Olympians?"

She blushed furiously now.

"So why don't you tell me how to overcome this?" he growled.

"There is only one way," she muttered stiffly.

"There is a way?"

"It is not easy," she continued.

"Oh but there is a way! There is a way! I thought there was no winning with you!"

He nearly jumped up in elation like a child, before he calmed himself and asked, "What is it?"

"You must pay the price," she announced softly. "It is the only way."

"The price of breaking a vow?" he asked.

"Yes," she whispered, bowing her head. A moment's silence followed.

"I shall do it," he stated.

"What?"

"I'll do it; pay the price. Once I have, you _will_ come over to the side of the Olympians?"

"You have my word. It shall not be open and immediate, but I _shall_ go to their side."

"That is enough then," he said.

"But Zeus," she said, her voice trembling. "Don't do it."

"But I need you in my side! Come join us!"

"I . . . I can't!" she said, anguished.

"Then I can't stop myself paying the price either," he retorted firmly. "It makes sense," he mumbled, scratching his beard reflectively. "I did not overpower my weakness and that became my undoing. It shall be a lesson to the others too."

"But what will they do?" she said, her voice cracking.

"Oh they'll manage. It'll be all right Styx," he coaxed, patting her arm soothingly. "Now I better go, lots of things to do; apologize to Hera for one thing. Oh, she'll go mad if she finds out I spent the night with you. See you then," he said and vanished.

Styx stood there for some more time, staring at the spot where he vanished.

"You better go too," she said suddenly, looking at me.

"What? Oh yeah," I said dazed. "Come on Thalia."

**IAPETUS:** **The Titan god of mortality and the allotment of the mortal life-span. His sons Prometheus and Epimetheus were the creators of animals and men. Iapetus was one of the four brother-Titans who held Uranus fast while Kronos castrated him with the sickle. As punishment he was cast into the Tartarean pit by Zeus at the end of the Titan War.**

9


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 21**

Even though I did not feel like sleeping, I did so, because Thalia kept shooting me looks with her eyes, those eyes that reminded me of Zeus.

The reason why Styx was rarely invoked was because her vows were unbreakable. If you do break them, you must pay. No matter how powerful you may be. With death.

And Zeus chose death to get Styx in our side.

I guess, no matter how great his faults were, he truly was a great leader. And King.

I awoke to loud conversation from the clearing near our Camp site. One was Artemis, the other was a boy, no, not Apollo. Thick wisps of mist covered the dozing Huntresses. But the boy hardly turned away from her. He looked angry.

"_You _missed your mark?" he snapped disbelievingly. "Am I really talking to the Goddess of Hunting?"

"Shut up. Do you have another arrow?"

"_Another one?_ Do you know how powerful that _one_ was? How on Earth could you fire it off range?"

"I didn't fire it off range," she mumbled meekly. "He sensed the arrow."

"And?" he prompted.

"He caught it before it touched his skin and crushed it."

"Wait, you said he touched it! Then that is more than enough."

"What? You need not fire it at the heart or something?"

"At the heart?" he gasped. "What is he, a prey or something? No, skin contact would do."

"Why didn't you save me the trouble and do it yourself?" she growled.

"I already told you, I had a deal with Hermes not to shoot him. Which is why I gave the arrow to you."

"How strong was it?" she asked gruffly.

"It was a white arrow. Stimulates expression of pure love, yada, yada . Only works if he is already in love."

"Not that. Time of response?"

"Twenty four hours at the maximum."

"What? I shot him as soon as we got out of Circe's island!"

"Then that should have . . ." his voice trailed away.

"Um, Hermes is in love with Zhalia, right?"interjected Artemis.

"Yeah, no doubt about that. Mother said he couldn't see anyone but Zhalia in her divine form. Hell, he even sensed her smell."

"So why hasn't he courted her yet?"

"I don't know. I guess love can trigger varied responses. . ."

"Am I really talking to the God of Love?" Artemis yelled, exasperated.

"Touche," he mumbled, with a grin.

"No Eros, seriously. Why is he avoiding her?"

"Could be many reasons. Hermes is a pretty complex person, not like Apollo. He may be afraid of falling in love again, after what happened between him and Marisa. He may be guilty of inadvertently causing Zeus's death by marrying her. He may also be afraid of the responsibility it came with."

"Yes, but nobody is going to force him to carry thunderbolts or something all of a sudden. Hera has plans and even arranged for tutoring whoever is chosen. He will be handed over leadership whenever he is ready. But Father," she trailed off quietly.

"That is unavoidable."

"Yeah," she said sadly.

Even the wind seemed to observe a moment of silence then.

"So, should we use red arrows?" Artemis asked, breaking the silence.

"Can you stand it?" he asked jokingly.

"I guess there is no choice," she replied, gritting her teeth, even though she shuddered.

"There is still time. And the Hades therapy session."

She snorted. "More like Hades threat session."

"I'll shoot him myself on the last day. And we'll get him hitched before he knows it!"

"Is that really necessary?" I snapped.

"Ah, you're awake," Artemis observed.

"You do want him, don't you?" asked Eros.

"Not like this," I snapped. "I'd rather have Apollo thank-you-very-much. At least, he had the decency to court me."

_Even though I found it highly annoying,_ I added to myself, as I turned my back and walked away.

"What is this?" asked Artemis.

"Lover's rant, nothing to worry. Won't last five hours," Eros announced, matter-of-factly.

I hated the fact that he was right.

As soon as Thalia awoke, she pulled me away on the pretext of fetching fruit.

"Now I don't know what you were thinking last night, Miss I-throw-rules-to-the-wind-Joanne, I am going you to report you to Lady Artemis right away. You better think of an apology fast. Just because you are a daughter of Hecate doesn't mean you can skip around wherever you wish. Why don't you -" the rest of her rant did not fall on my ears as I had sensed a very familiar presence nearby. In a carefully concealed clearing. The air sizzled of sex.

"What are you looking at?" she snapped, then followed my gaze. "Stupid mortals," she growled, disgusted.

I felt like I want to run away as fast as possible from the place.

"We should go wake the couple," Thalia announced.

"Er," I shifted uneasily.

"Come on!" she urged.

"Well, just so you know, it is a threesome," I put in.

"What?"

"And they aren't mortals. Well, the girls are dryads . . ."

Thalia's eyes turned furious. "Wait till I teach the scum what happens when he pollutes Lady Artemis's territory," she growled, teeth gritted, sparks dancing in her palm. Suddenly, she sprang towards them.

"No, wait!" I hissed, pulling her back. "The male is an Olympian!"

"What? Who is he?"

I swallowed, then spat it out. "It's Apollo."

"Oh," she managed.

We both stood there, unsure of the next step. It's not like I was madly in love with him or something, but seeing him like that, lying next to two wood nymphs was . . . emotionally scarring, shall we say? After he seemed to like me so much. And after I actually considered choosing him.

"We still need to ask them to leave the place," she said. But with none of the aloofness she had earlier. I sensed Thalia had some past rendezvous with the God and was feeling like shit right now.

And being the helpful sort, I volunteered to wake him up.

"Be careful," she murmured, as I walked up to him. I threw a shield around myself and Thalia, took a deep breath, and knocked on the tree next to them.

The nymphs woke up immediately. Sensing who I was, their eyes widened and they fell on their knees with a frightened whimper.

"We did not wish to, my lady, but we shall accept any punishment you deem fit," they chorused. My heart melted.

"Scram," I said. They obeyed, with looks of gratitude.

Apollo opened his eyes slowly, with a pleased grin adorning his face.

"Hey, pretty Huntress," he responded.

I calmly waited for him to come to his senses and locked eyes with him. His face blanched when he recognized me and sat up quickly, attempting to cover his chest. Thank goodness for small mercies like waist-cloth.

"It's not what it looks like," he managed.

"Uh huh," I responded.

"I can explain," he continued.

"Hmm,"

"Please don't be mad at me," he went on, as he reverted to his usual form and Thalia behind me gasped in painful recognition.

"Done with the cliches?" I asked.

"No, Zhalia, listen to me!" he cried and jumped out of the bushes. I stepped back.

"My name is Joanne, I am a Huntress of Artemis and it is my duty to inform that you have infiltrated and defiled the purity of this place. Please leave immediately."

"Zhalia, it didn't mean anything! I was just . . ."

"Please leave the place," I managed, clenching my fists and turning away.

"No! You must let me explain . . ."

"Look, Lord Apollo, I'm ever grateful to you for saving my life that day, but please, I cannot trust you in this anymore."

He did not have any smart words in reply.

"You need to leave," Thalia said quietly.

"I'm really sorry for this, Lady Zhalia. I never meant to hurt you," he whispered before he disappeared.

It was the only thing he said so far that sounded genuine.

"So, you're the daughter of Eurynome," Thalia observed.

"Yes, now may I please wipe out the unpleasant memory?" I did not wait for her consent as I pushed my feelers into her brain. I wanted to wipe away the incident altogether, but then, I realized Thalia looked like she needed it; as a reminder of how bad Apollo can get and how right her decision was to become a Huntress and stay away from him.

"Just don't tell anyone," I growled, as I turned away to look for something to eat.

I would have spent the rest of the day moping, but Ares visited us.

"I hate these monsters," he growled, brushing the ichor of his shoulders. "Reforming like lightning and some even have the cheek to say smart-ass dialogues. To me!"

"Why do you stay long enough for them to show their cheek?" Artemis managed, rolling her eyes.

"Because I'm a Warrior!" he bellowed, sword raised. "I do not back down from the place, I make _them_ move!"

Thalia surreptitiously mouthed, "Just like Clarisse."

"Have they found a solution at Olympus yet?"

Ares snorted, then began laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Olympus is in shambles," he replied. Our eyes widened. "Oh no, not because of Kronos,"

"Then how?"

"Eris let loose a bunch of hate darts as a prank and all the minor Gods are fighting with each other."

"What is Father doing about this?" asked Artemis.

"He acts like he couldn't care less. He's busy with Mother. They locked themselves up and don't seem to be coming out anytime soon. Don't go telling that to someone, okay?"

"What is Hades doing then? He's at Olympus, right?"

"Ah, he is wandering the halls and evaluating who are the ones fighting best. He says this is the best way to decide who to put where in the army."

"Making the best out of the situation, eh?" I asked slyly.

"From a situation he indirectly created," he whispered with a wink.

"Honestly, why does everyone lose their sanity during war?" Artemis said, annoyed.

"Because sane people cannot fight?" suggested Ares.

"So are you insane?" I shot back.

"I am known to go mad during war, yes," he retorted.

"By Zeus, Ares, I never knew you could talk so well," said Artemis.

"I keep learning such stuff from the kids at Camp. Like Mother said, I'm even sane enough to listen to sense now."

All the overhearing Huntresses laughed at that.

"Hey Zhalia," he said, once we were alone. "I have to tell this about Apollo, he's-"

"Sleeping around, yes," I finished.

"You know?"

"I caught him this morning."

He wrinkled his nose with disgust.

"He has no sense," he snapped heatedly.

"I agree,"

"He's pathetic, even,"

"Why thank you."

"I mean, you take women to bed _after_ the war, as an indication of triumph; not _before_ the war. The hormones get mixed up, for one thing. . ."

I really did not know whether to laugh or cry then.

We all soon ended up playing a game of croquet. Yes, all; including the Huntresses. Ares wasn't even looking at any of the girls with lust or the like. He treated them like his own kids. And they treated him like he was coach. It was not something you would see everyday.

"Camp's really changed him," Artemis commented wonderingly.

"Or maybe, it's the Amazon influence," I replied. She grinned.

"Yeah, he looked like he couldn't thank Hera enough when she awakened them."

We both smiled as Thalia struck a smooth shot and Ares gave her a thumbs-up.

"You can stay for one more day here, then move," Ares advised.

"I was thinking the same thing too," Artemis mused.

"It is a very nice idea, you know, memory teleportation. I'll try it too."

He waved cheerily to us and disappeared.

"Looks like that guy _needs_ war to keep him happy," Sam commented.

"Have you met Ares before?" I asked.

"I did stay for a bit at Camp, you know,"

I had a visitor in the evening. He crept in quietly next to me while I was alone, enjoying the sunset. We chose not to talk till the sun went below the horizon. Even then, I did not turn to face him.

"Hello," he said. "You have received zero messages today."

"I see," I said, without emotion, though I did smile at that.

"Actually, you have plenty of deliveries, but I'm not giving it to you."

"Have it then,"

"Would you not ask me why I'm not giving it to you?"

"No."

"I'll tell you anyway," he continued.

"Goody," I snarled sarcastically.

He went quiet for a second. I heard the words, 'Sarcasm is simply not good when you are at the receiving end', in his mind.

"It is because I am jealous," he stated.

"Excuse me?" I managed.

He seemed to swallow for a while, then began. "I am jealous of the other Gods, because they have all the time in their lives to do what they wish to. I am jealous of them because they took you on a date and I couldn't. I am jealous of them because they do not go weak in their knees and lose all sense of self when they look at you . . ."

"And you do?"

"Yes," he said, a faraway expression in his voice. "My heart beats like a hummingbird, my breath catches in my throat and I feel like a silly teenager . . . in love." He paused. "I love you Zhalia."

Hot tears streamed down my face.

"Zhalia," he said tenderly. "Won't you turn and look at me?"

I did, but very slowly, so even if it was just a dream, he wouldn't fade away.

"This is no dream," he whispered, lifting my chin gently to meet his eyes.

"This isn't a prank, is it?" was all I could say.

"No," he said gently. His violet eyes shone with pure love as he wiped my tears away.

"I love you," he whispered, as he lowered his lips to meet mine. His lips were soft and tender and tasted like ambrosia. We parted, after what seemed like ages.

"I love you too, Hermes," I whispered.

This time his lips were passionate as well as tender. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me again and again, whispering his love again and again; like a dam had broken and his love flooded my soul.

"I hear a Huntress," I interrupted, suddenly panicked.

"I am not leaving you," he said resolutely. He sat himself on the ground and seated me on his lap.

"Joanne," Thalia's voice echoed through the trees.

"There is no rule telling me not to come with you, is there?"

"Not that I can think of," he replied, with a grin.

"What about work?"

"I'm on leave,"

"Who gave you leave?"

"Father did. He told me a lot of things. You listened to Styx, didn't you? And he said he was happy I finally fell in love and he said he'd be proud of me if I were his successor . . ."

I barely heard Thalia's voice as she shouted again. And I didn't even notice as we teleported together.

"Hey," he said suddenly, pulling out a small box. "Do you think this is good enough to be your wedding ring?"

I gasped as he opened the box. The ring was solid gold, with a beautiful heart-shaped diamond sparkling in the moonlight. Beside it was another gold ring, with Ancient Greek inscription that said 'Hermes, son of Zeus and Maia eternally wedded to Zhalia, daughter of Eurynome and Ophion.'

"The other one is mine. We are wedding the ancient way."

"That way, he cannot cheat on you, what do you say?" said Lady Hera, who had suddenly appeared from nowhere. Zeus was with her, smiling down at us.

"Why do you spoil this lovely moment by talking of such things?" Zeus snapped.

"Well, I'm just warning the future queen. Part of my duties, dear,"

"You do stretch your sense of duty too much."

"Do you want me to conduct this wedding or not?" she questioned.

Hades, Persephone and Artemis appeared at the scene.

"I can't believe you left us out of this, dad," Persephone said, looking annoyed.

"Is Ares coming?" Hera asked.

"Of course not. He'll tell the whole world about this by tomorrow, the blabbermouth," Hades remarked.

"Is someone else coming?" asked Persephone.

"No, we're the last," said my mother, accompanied by Styx and Circe. While everybody bowed to the Supreme Mother, she grinned and mouthed, "Good work." I grinned back.

"Are the shields in place?"enquired Zeus.

"Yes," answered Styx.

"I'll begin then," Hera said.

Suddenly, with a clap of my mother's hand, I was wearing a flowing silk sea-foam green gown, greek -style, fastened with silver brooches. My neck, ears and wrists were covered with pale emerald and silver jewelry. My hair was done up, with a few curly strands cascading down the sides of my face. I wore a veil too. And a tiara I hardly felt.

"Hades, camera, quick!" Persephone urged.

"What for?"

"I want to show this to Aphrodite. Redefine the notions of beauty,"

Hermes was glowing with happiness, in a brown greek suit studded with amethysts. He winked at me and offered a golden apple that said, 'For the most beautiful woman in the world'.

"Took it from Aphrodite. You know, I was the one asked to pass judgement. After Dad."

Everyone had gathered around us both and linked their hands to form a circle.

"Alright, divine forms everyone," Hera announced. "And Persephone, if you don't know the chant, don't say it wrong."

"I know the words!" she said indignantly. "I'll be damned if I can't memorize my own wedding procedure!"

"Hades, what did I tell you about not swearing in front of your wife?" Hera snapped.

"Yeah, right, like you're some manifestation of virtue,"

"I do have the Graces, you know," she shot back.

And the chant began, in Ancient Greek:

_Marriage is the union of the twain_

_Willing to share both love and pain_

_Both ups and downs; loss and gain._

_Marriage is a merging of soulmates_

_Whose lives have been entwined by the Fates._

_Marriage is but a solemn vow_

_Of companionship and true love_

_Of faithfulness and openness_

_Of nearness and dearness_

_Of being there for the other_

_And bringing forth another_

_New life to share your loveliness._

_Marriage is a mystical bond_

_Whose magic is beyond _

_The Universe itself._

_We stand witnesses to you_

_Mother Gaia, bountiful and true;_

_Bless this union upon your soil._

_May you the golden rope uncoil_

_And unite the lovely two._

_For the twain have met_

_The promise shall be kept_

_Of Love and Fidelity_

_For all of Eternity._

A lady rose from the earth then, dressed in brown and green. She wasn't very beautiful, but she had the kindest eyes I have ever seen, just like mother; and the loveliest smile.

"My dear sister," she whispered and embraced me.

"Mother Gaia," I said.

"Oh, dear, it is sister Gaia! How I have longed to meet you!"

My mother put an arm around her. "Are you all right?" she asked.

"Yes, mother, but I can only come out from his prison when summoned."

"He has got you too!" I said angrily.

"The bastard!" Zeus snarled.

"Funny you should say that," replied Gaia with a smile. Hera roared with laughter.

"I like you Mother," she said, grinning from ear to ear. "I really do."

"I was just trying to be supportive," Zeus mumbled.

"Brother, are you pouting?" Hades asked slyly. Zeus growled.

Gaia produced a golden thread, which she crushed and sent the energy into our rings.

"Let's do this," Hera said, suddenly looking the part of a clergyman.

"Do you, Lady Zhalia, take Lord Hermes as your husband?"

"Isn't the man supposed to be asked first?" Zeus butted in.

"I am asking the woman first, do you mind?"

"I do," I said.

"What?"

"I do take Lord Hermes as my husband."

"Oh," she said and snapped back to the ceremony. "Do you, Lord Hermes take Lady Zhalia as your wife?"

"I do," he said.

On cue, we put the rings on each other's fingers.

"_I_ want to say it. I thought we discussed this," Zeus hissed.

"I am conducting the marriage dear, if you haven't noticed, so sprinkle the confetti and shut up!"

"Why can't I say it?"

"Because I'm the Goddess of Marriage!"

"Hey, I've never thought about it before, but doesn't that make me the God of Marriage?"

"Oh Gaia, save the poor wedded souls!"

"I am not a bad husband!"

Mom rolled her eyes, stepped forward on the dais and said the immortal words: "I now pronounce you husband and wife."

Zeus and Hera stopped fighting and turned to frown at her.

"You seemed very busy," she replied.

They meekly began to throw the confetti as Hermes lifted my veil and placed a soft kiss on my lips.

". . . And wherever you go, do not draw attention to yourself, stay away from the monsters and the minor Gods, do you understand?" Artemis finished, wagging a finger.

"Yes, mummy," Hermes and I chorused, to receive two hits from her hand.

"You _were_ behaving like Mama bear, just so you know," Hera added. Artemis frowned darkly and began muttering.

"Hey, look after Sam and Juno for me, will you?" I said, just to distract her.

"Oh yes, I will."

"Who is Sam?" Hermes asked.

"Oh, one of my best friends,"

"It is short for Samantha," Artemis added. "Not Samuel." Hermes let out a sigh.

"What if it had been a boy?" I asked.

"You don't want to tempt me," he answered, coming closer.

"You have thirteen days till the Olympus meet," Zeus announced. "Oh and congratulations."

We received the blessings from everyone present. Mother and Gaia looked particularly happy.

"Take care," they said, kissing me on the forehead in blessing.

"Hades, can you do me a favor?" Hermes asked.

"Anything," he said simply.

"Look after them for me, will you?" he said, throwing a cellphone in his direction.

"_Hermes, you traitor!_" George hissed.

"_We stayed quiet during the wedding!_"

"_We didn't even move!_"

"_I can't believe you ditched us!_"

"_Your best friends!_"

"_Anyway, congratulations on your wedding,_"

"Thank you Martha. I'll get you a Paris rat when I come back."

"_Congratulations, congratulations!_"

"Sorry old boy; Martha said it first,"

"_Grrrrrr_"

After they had all left, Hermes enthusiastically swooped my up in his arms.

"Where to?"

"Hmm, I don't know. Thirteen days are too little," I answered.

"One city every day," he said, eyes glinting with mischief.

"In disguise," I said, catching on.

"Fake ids and accents,"

"Monster hunting nights . . ."

"I'm thinking of giving dear Aphrodite a scare,"

"What about Apollo?"

"Ah, yes. Him too,"

"Aren't you going to teach me how to steal?"

"You need to learn? After all, you stole my most valuable possession . . ."

He couldn't continue as I had pressed my lips hard on his.

Till now, he never did give me my deliveries due that day.

**Author's note:**

**There you go. My toughest chapter, since romance isn't my strong suit.**

**Thanks to zenapower3 for the idea of a heart-shaped diamond in the wedding ring. **

**I'm thinking of bringing Percy and Annabeth into the story. So, what do you think?**


End file.
